


Wild World

by daisybroomfleet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Pride, Romance, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map, Young Remus Lupin
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybroomfleet/pseuds/daisybroomfleet
Summary: Oh baby baby it's a wild worldIt's hard to get by just upon a smileOh baby baby it's a wild worldAnd I'll always remember you like a child, boy-((wolfstar fanfiction))-La storia di Remus e dei Malandrini: dall'inizio alla fine.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitolo 1. Il morso

Capitolo I. Il morso

  
1965  
  
Era una notte fredda. Il piccolo Remus Lupin era nel suo letto già da più di un'ora ma non riusciva a dormire. Oltre al fatto che era arrabbiato con sua madre perché era stato mandato in stanza presto quella sera, e invece lui voleva assolutamente continuare a giocare, in quel preciso momento era terrorizzato. Era certo di aver sentito un rumore provenire da sotto il letto, ma ovviamente non avrebbe mai controllato. Non sapeva come comportarsi e nel dubbio continuò a fissare la luce dei lampioni che si rifletteva sul soffitto. Raddrizzò le orecchie quando sentì i passi dei genitori salire le scale e dirigersi verso la loro camera da letto, che si trovava esattamente di fronte a quella di Remus. Alzò di scatto il busto e si chinò nella speranza di vedere la donna e l'uomo.

“Mamma? Papà?” chiese il bambino.

Il viso di Lyall, il padre di Remus, spuntò dalla porta. 

“Sì? Cosa c'è tesoro?” domandò dolcemente l'uomo.

“Ho sentito un rumore, papà!” disse Remus cercando di mantenere la calma il più possibile “Veniva da sotto il letto! Magari è un mostro!” 

“Hey hey” Lyall entrò nella camera, si sedette sul letto e iniziò a parlare “Amore di papà, guarda che non c'è niente sotto il letto. Nessun tipo di mostro.” Aveva una voce rassicurante.

Gli occhi di Remus iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime una volta che alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quelli del padre. Voleva credere a quelle parole, ma lui aveva veramente sentito un rumore. Il padre capì dalla reazione del figlio che le sue rassicurazioni non sarebbero bastate, così si guardò brevemente intorno e disse:

“Sai cos'è stato, secondo me?" il bambino guardò subito il padre con curiosità. Il padre sorrise e poi continuò: “La mamma.” annuì convinto.

“La mamma non è sotto al mio letto papà!” corrugò il viso. Lo faceva spesso quando era sovrappensiero. 

“Ovvio, la mamma non è sotto il tuo letto, ma prima era in cucina.. e la cucina si trova esattamente sotto questa stanza.” disse in modo pacato e si alzò dal letto aggiustandosi i pantaloni. “Prima la mamma ha accidentalmente fatto cadere una pentola. Il rumore dev'essere stato così forte che sei riuscito a sentirlo.” annuiva mentre parlava, nella speranza di poter convincere il figlio di questa versione dei fatti.

Remus aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia: non era del tutto convinto, ma la storia che gli aveva appena raccontato il padre aveva senso perciò, dopo averci pensato ancora per qualche secondo, si girò verso il padre e annuì pure lui.

“Lo sai, la mamma è una pasticciona!” l'uomo urlò quest'ultima frase in modo che la moglie la sentisse. Alzò le sopracciglia in modo buffo e fece spallucce sorridendo al figlio.

“Sì, lo sono!” urlò Hope dal bagno in risposta al marito.

Il bambino rise brevemente e si asciugò le lacrime.

“Scusa papà..” disse con tono timido abbassando lo sguardo. In quel momento Remus si sentì travolto da un turbine di emozioni: era arrabbiato perché non aveva potuto finire di giocare, era terrorizzato per il possibile mostro presente sotto il letto e si sentiva in colpa per aver fatto questa scenata. 

“Su dai, adesso non ci pensiamo, eh? È tardi..” fece un sorriso. Si avvicinò nuovamente al letto e iniziò a rimboccargli le coperte. “È ora di andare a dormire. Anche papà e mamma stavano andando a letto.. E se hai ancora paura ci chiami, va bene?” accarezzò dolcemente il figlio e si mise dritto.

“Va bene” annuì ancora e guardò il padre allontanarsi e raggiungere la porta.

“Buonanotte figliolo.” 

Remus rimase solo. Avrebbe preferito che il padre restasse e gli dicesse di andare a dormire nel letto con loro, ma ormai era grande e a quasi cinque anni non si dorme più con i genitori. Inoltre aveva tanto sperato di poter avere una camera tutta sua e ora che finalmente aveva realizzato il suo desiderio non poteva di certo fare un passo indietro e tornare nella stanza di mamma e papà. Doveva essere coraggioso. Fece un grande respiro e guardò la porta socchiusa alla sua destra, poi respirò ancora e tornò a fissare il soffitto. 

Anche se il padre l'aveva praticamente convinto del fatto che il rumore era stato causato dalla caduta di una pentola, una piccola parte dentro di lui credeva a quello che aveva sentito poco prima, e questo bastò per tenerlo sveglio più di mezz'ora. Poi le sue palpebre iniziarono a chiudersi e la testa ad oscillare dal sonno: qualche minuto e sarebbe sicuramente crollato. Quando però aprì gli occhi per l’ennesima volta quello che vide non fu più la luce del lampione proveniente da fuori, ma una sagoma che lo sovrastava nel buio. Tutto successe nell’arco di pochi secondi. Remus cercò subito di coprirsi, ma delle mani grosse, forti e piene di peli fermarono le sue, piccole e tremanti, e fecero volare via le coperte dal letto. Il bambino era bloccato dalla paura: si rannicchiò su se stesso e pianse disperatamente con la faccia premuta sul cuscino. L’uomo, che nel togliere le coperte si era temporaneamente distratto, appena sentì il bambino piangere si girò nuovamente verso di lui e lo raggiunse a grandi passi saltando sul letto. Remus urlò: un dolore lancinante lo aveva appena colpito al fianco destro. Poi diverse luci verdi illuminarono la stanza e l’uomo venne scaraventato via. 

“Greyback, brutto bastardo!” sbraitò Lyall spuntando dalla porta con la bacchetta in mano. La teneva puntata contro l’uomo che a causa degli incantesimi ricevuti giaceva per terra, appena sotto la finestra alla sinistra del letto. Guardò il bambino torcersi dal dolore e iniziò a ridere. La risata inquietante fu fermata da un colpo di tosse che lo fece tornare serio.

“Sai, la gente dice tante sciocchezze su di noi, quando in realtà non sanno assolutamente nulla! Tu ieri, caro Lyall, ci hai descritto come animali senz’anima, cattivi e bramosi solo di morte.. bene.” si fermò per tossire un’altra volta e poi continuò “Ora sta a te scoprire se questa è la verità o meno.” alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise.

Lyall scosse la testa schifato e urlò: “Vai all’inferno!”. Un’altra luce verde uscì dalla bacchetta e l’uomo scomparve.

Il mago si precipitò su Remus che stava piangendo dal dolore.

“Shh, shh, va tutto bene figliolo, va tutto bene..” disse tenendo la mano ferma sulla ferita. “Hope! Vieni!” gridò.  
La moglie raggiunse i due nella stanza e, nel vedere il sangue sulle lenzuola e il morso sul fianco del figlio, si mise le mani alla bocca e rimase immobile per qualche secondo. Si asciugò una lacrima che in quel momento stava attraversando la sua guancia, scosse la testa e chiese: “Lyall, che cosa è successo?”

“Non ora cara.. Adesso vai in bagno e prendi del disinfettante e qualsiasi altra cosa babbana che possa curare le ferite. Subito! Dobbiamo curarlo velocemente!”  
Hope corse nel bagno: aprì il mobiletto dei medicinali, prese il disinfettante, alcune garze, dei cerotti e altre cose al volo e poi tornò nella stanza. Appoggiò tutto ai piedi del letto e si girò verso il marito per vedere cosa stesse facendo: faceva lenti movimenti con la bacchetta sul corpo di Remus. Lui la guardò brevemente, poi guardò ancora il bambino che fortunatamente non si contorceva più dal dolore e disse: “Incantesimi curativi. Il ministero ha insistito che imparassimo le basi di primo soccorso.. per ora l’ho tranquillizzato.”. La donna annuì. “Le ferite però hanno bisogno di essere curate.. quello non so come si faccia: ho dovuto saltare la lezione per un lavoro comparso all’ultimo secondo, ma sono sicuro che le cure babbane vadano più che bene.”  
“Certo tesoro, mi metto subito al lavoro.” Hope si rimboccò le maniche del pigiama e si legò i capelli velocemente. Poi dolcemente prese con una mano la mano destra del marito e con l’altra la bacchetta, che mise sul comodino, e gli diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia. “Siediti pure e rilassati.” 

Accompagnò l’uomo ad una sedia vicina e poi si girò nuovamente sul figlio. Vedere Remus ridotto in quelle condizioni le fece venire il magone. _Quale mostro farebbe una cosa del genere ad un bambino?_ Pensò velocemente per poi cominciare a lavorare sulla ferita. Fortunatamente sua madre era stata un’infermiera durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e le aveva insegnato tante cose.

Una volta che Hope finì, si allontanò, appoggiò le spalle al muro e sospirò. Il marito prese in braccio Remus, lo spostò nel loro letto, fece un altro incantesimo e il bambino finalmente si addormentò. Guardarono per qualche secondo il corpo del figlio e poi uscirono dalla loro stanza per andare in bagno. Erano entrambi sporchi di sangue.

“E’ tutta colpa mia.” disse Lyall in tono severo. Si sedette sul bordo della vasca e si prese la testa fra le mani.  
“Tesoro.. cos’è successo?” la donna si inginocchiò davanti all’uomo e lo guardò.

“Greyback, un lupo mannaro.. sospettavamo ci fosse lui dietro ad un attacco a due bambini perciò l’abbiamo portato al Ministero ma, una volta lì, alcuni miei colleghi hanno iniziato ad avere dei dubbi: pensavano che fosse semplicemente un senzatetto babbano da mandare a casa; io però ero convinto del contrario e ho proposto di tenerlo sotto controllo fino alla prossima luna piena - oggi- in modo da evitare eventuali altri attacchi. Loro hanno iniziato a deridermi dicendo di tornare a lavorare con i mollicci, dato che è l’unica cosa che so fare, mi sono arrabbiato e preso dall’ira ho detto delle parole poco carine nei confronti dei lupi mannari.. Giustamente, dopo questo episodio, mi hanno mandato a casa.” scosse la testa e poi continuò: “L’avranno lasciato andare o sarà scappato, non lo so.. il problema è che questa notte, per vendicarsi delle brutte parole che ho detto nei loro confronti, è entrato in casa e ha morso Remus.”

“Questo cosa significa?” chiese Hope con un tono leggermente allarmato. “Quali sono le conseguenze di un morso di un lupo mannaro?”

“O muori sul colpo, cosa che fortunatamente non è successa..”

“Menomale..”

“O lo diventi.”

Hope impallidì e le gambe le cedettero.


	2. Capitolo 2. La meravigliosa notizia

Capitolo II. La meravigliosa notizia

1971

La primavera si stava avvicinando: la neve iniziava a sciogliersi e gli alberi cominciavano a riempirsi di foglie. Faceva comunque molto freddo - era già la terza volta che si trasferiva in Scozia con i genitori - ma non gli dispiaceva affatto. I panorami erano mozzafiato e per Remus, che amava fare lunghe passeggiate nella natura, era il posto perfetto. Mancava poco al suo undicesimo compleanno ed era felice di poter trascorrere quella giornata in quel luogo magnifico. Certo, sarebbe stato più divertente passarlo in compagnia di qualche amico, ma dal momento che non ne aveva si sarebbe accontentato della presenza dei suoi genitori. Ormai si era abituato a stare solo. 

“Remus, vieni a fare merenda!” una voce lo riportò alla realtà. Si era perso in un libro, uno dei tanti che la madre aveva collezionato durante la sua adolescenza babbana. Alcuni erano belli, forse un pò difficili per un ragazzino di dieci anni, altri invece non gli piacevano, però li leggeva comunque: erano la sua unica distrazione insieme alla musica. Era grato che la madre lo avesse “istruito” su così tante cose babbane dato che probabilmente avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita come tale.. tanto valeva essere pronto. E comunque il mondo magico lo spaventava a morte: sapeva che per quelli come lui non c’era posto perciò era meglio stargli alla larga.. eppure, molte volte si soffermava sui racconti del padre e, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la magia fosse una cosa tanto affascinante quanto spaventosa. Chiuse il libro, si alzò dalla panchina che si trovava appena fuori il giardino della casetta in cui vivevano e si avvicinò alla porta. Si tolse gli stivali che lasciò sull’uscio della porta ed entrò. Lo stomaco di Remus, una volta sentito il buonissimo odore di frittelle, iniziò a brontolare. Stava per avviarsi nel salotto quando la madre lo fermò:  
“Dove credi di andare conciato così?” guardò il figlio che aveva indosso dei vestiti sporchi di fango. “Cos’hai combinato? Ti sei rotolato nel fango con i maiali?” chiese sorridendo.

“Sono scivolato e sono caduto nel fango.” rispose il ragazzo sorridendo amaramente e facendo spallucce.

“Beh, prima vai a cambiarti e poi facciamo merenda. Tanto papà è in cucina che sta cercando di aggiustare il tavolo e io devo ancora mettere su l’acqua per il the, perciò c’è tempo.. Dovrebbero esserci dei vestiti puliti in bagno.” la donna entrò in cucina e il ragazzo andò in bagno.

Guardandosi allo specchio notò le guance rosse dal freddo e gli occhi stanchi: erano cinque giorni che dormiva male e si sentiva agitato. _Probabilmente la prossima luna piena sarà difficile,_ pensò il ragazzo. Quando non riusciva dormire e si sentiva in questo modo solitamente la trasformazione che seguiva era devastante, e più gli anni passavano e più la situazione andava peggiorando. Cercò nel cesto dei panni puliti una maglia e un pantalone, si cambiò e tornò in salotto. Vide un vassoio pieno di frittelle sul tavolino posto tra il divano e il camino e i suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla fame. Ma nell'attraversare il salotto e raggiungere il tavolino vide qualcuno seduto sulla poltrona che si trovava al fianco del divano. Corrugò le sopracciglia confuso e poi parlò:

“Ehm, salve..”

“Oh, salve Remus.” il vecchio uomo, con la barba e capelli lunghi e quasi del tutto bianchi, sorrise delicatamente guardandolo da sopra gli occhiali. _Sarà un collega di papà_. Era l'unica spiegazione logica. _Di solito i babbani si vestono diversamente, quindi dev'essere un mago._

“Per caso cerca mio padre? Posso andare a chiamar-”

“In realtà cercavo lei, Remus. Poi certo, gradirei parlare anche con Lyall..” il mago interruppe il ragazzo. Remus si sentiva ancora più confuso.

“Me? Perché?” si guardò intorno e sentì che i genitori erano ancora presi dalle loro faccende in cucina.

“Chiedo scusa per la mia maleducazione, non mi sono nemmeno presentato: io sono Albus Silente.” annuì fiero. 

“Piacere, io sono Remus Lupin." rispose il ragazzo sedendosi sul lato del divano più vicino alla poltrona.

“Oh, so già chi sei caro, ecco perché sono qui oggi." distolse la sguardo da Remus e lo spostò sul vassoio di frittelle: “Sembrano deliziose.. potrei assaggiarne una? Ho un debole per i dolci."

"Ehm, certo certo." il giovane prese il vassoio e lo avvicinò al vecchio che con eccitazione scelse una frittella e iniziò a mangiarla. Ci fu silenzio fino a quando non la finì. 

"Ottima!”disse contento

“Ne vuole un'altra?” chiese gentilmente.

“Solo se la mangia anche lei.”

I due stavano mangiando le frittelle quando dalla cucina uscì Lyall che confuso, quasi più del figlio, disse: 

“Professor Silente.. ”

“Lyall, mio caro, che piacere vederti..” disse sorridendo e alzandosi dalla poltrona. “Io e il tuo caro figliolo stavamo mangiando delle frittelle strepitose”

“Hope, mia moglie, è un'ottima cuoca.” disse il padre di Remus mettendosi al suo fianco. “Prego, sediamoci.”

I tre si sedettero.

“A cosa devo il piacere, professore?”

“È strano sentirsi chiamare professore dopo tutto questo tempo..” guardò in alto con fare sognante e poi continuò: “Sa Lyall, è da qualche anno ormai che sono diventato preside.” disse fieramente.

“Congratulazioni! Mi fa molto piacere!”

“Oh, grazie mille caro.” 

“Di nulla!”

“Di fatti questa non è una visita di piacere, ma di lavoro. Sono venuto qui oggi a rappresentare Hogwarts.”

Remus non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Continuava a guardare i due uomini con curiosità nella speranza di poter scoprire qualcosa.

“Sono venuto a conoscenza di uno spiacevole episodio avvenuto circa sei anni fa e volevo controllare con i miei occhi la situazione..” guardò Remus e poi guardò Lyall: “Il ragazzo sembra stare bene! Non vedo perché non debba venire ad Hogwarts.”

“Professore, vorrei fosse così semplice..”

“Ma lo è! Sa benissimo quanto Hogwarts sia sicura: mi creda quando le dico che abbiamo a disposizione tutto il necessario per permettere a vostro figlio di avere la vita tranquilla e spensierata che merita di vivere.” disse in tono pacato il vecchio.

“Cos'è Hogwarts?” Remus si intromise nella conversazione.

“Hogwarts è la scuola di magia e stregoneria che ha frequentato suo padre da giovane.” rispose Silente rivolgendosi al ragazzo.

“Posso imparare ad essere un mago?” chiese il ragazzo con curiosità.

“Tu sei già un mago, Remus.. Ad Hogwarts ti insegneremo semplicemente a controllare e conoscere la magia, in tutte le sue sfaccettature.”

“Wow!” esclamò felice. Ma poi pensò alla luna piena, ai graffi, alle urla e alla trasformazione e tornò triste. “Sembra un gran bel posto, ma non posso proprio venire..”

Silente lo guardò sorridendo.

“E se ti dicessi che abbiamo organizzato già tutto e tu non ti dovrai preoccupare di nulla? Dovrai solo studiare e divertirti.”

“Come?” questa volta fu Lyall a parlare.

“È stato installato un platano picchiatore nei confini della scuola. La sera della luna piena verrai scortato da un docente fino all'albero, che verrà bloccato appositamente per farvi passare. Lì ci sarà un passaggio sotterraneo che ti porterà in un posto sicuro e lontano dove potrai trasformarti senza problemi e preoccupazioni. Poi il mattino seguente un docente ti verrà a recuperare e ti riporterà al castello.. avrai la possibilità di andare in infermeria quando vuoi, se non ti senti bene, e ovviamente sarai autorizzato a saltare le lezioni del mattino se fosse necessario.”

Remus rimase senza parole. _Tutto quel lavoro solo ed esclusivamente per me_.. si sentiva felice e in colpa allo stesso tempo.

“Papà, cosa dici? Posso andare, per favore?” il ragazzo supplicò il padre con lo sguardo.

“Ammetto di essere preoccupato..” iniziò a dire con tono cupo “ma non vedo perché dovrei dire di no.” sorrise al figlio e poi guardò Silente. 

“Avete fatto la scelta giusta.” affermò l'uomo barbuto mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Lyall.

“Lo spero.” 

“Solo un'unica e piccola precisazione: credo sia meglio tenere questa cosa segreta e inventare una scusa per le tue scomparse, in modo tale che gli altri ragazzi non si facciano troppe domande.”

“Posso dire che mamma sta male e che ogni tanto ha bisogno del mio aiuto.” propose Remus.

“Potrebbe andare!” disse entusiasta il preside mentre si alzò dalla poltrona. “Ora tolgo il disturbo e vi lascio alla vostra merenda. In estate manderemo un gufo con la lista del materiale scolastico e il primo settembre si parte! Ci si vede a scuola, Remus!”

Lyall accompagnò Silente alla porta e stettero lì a parlare ancora per qualche minuto. 

Remus era al settimo cielo: finalmente avrebbe passato del tempo con qualcuno e avrebbe imparato tante belle cose. Stare soli e fare sempre le stesse attività cominciava a pesargli. Ovvio, aveva anche molta paura! _E se non piaccio a nessuno e non mi faccio amici? E se scoprono il mio segreto? E se sono stupido e vado male a scuola?_ Aveva per la testa milioni di preoccupazioni che furono placate al solo pensiero di Hogwarts. Era solamente marzo e lui stava già facendo il conto dei giorni che mancavano per arrivare al primo settembre.

La porta si chiuse e il padre raggiunse il figlio che non si era ancora mosso dal divano.

“Remus, voglio che tu sappia che quella che ti è appena stata data è un'opportunità più unica che rara. Il professor Silente è stato così gentile da organizzare tutto nei minimi dettagli.. non è una cosa da poco!” esclamò Lyall puntando il dito contro il ragazzo. “Promettimi che studierai e che starai il più attento possibile.”

“Lo prometto, papà.” Remus annuì.

“Bravo ragazzo.. non sarà facile, ma sono sicuro che ce la farai” appoggiò la schiena allo schienale e sospirò: “Hogwarts è un posto magico, in tutti i sensi! Ti divertirai!” il padre diede una pacca sulla spalla al figlio e sorrise.

_Hogwarts.. non vedo l'ora!_


	3. Capitolo 3. Nuova vita, nuovo Remus

Capitolo III. Nuova vita, nuovo Remus

Agosto 1971

Pochi giorni e Remus sarebbe partito per Hogwarts. Non stava più nella pelle! Ogni giorno si svegliava presto, faceva milioni di domande al padre, mangiava tanto dal nervoso ed era sempre in un costante stato di agitazione. Le lune piene fortunatamente, tralasciando quelle di marzo e di agosto, erano state abbastanza facili. Non si era inflitto tanti graffi e la mattina seguente stava relativamente bene. Inoltre Silente verso luglio gli aveva mandato una lettera nella quale chiedeva a Remus come stesse e parlava nel dettaglio del piano e questa cosa l’aveva tranquillizzato molto. Il piano consisteva nell’andare nell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt, la docente di Trasfigurazione, alle 17 e poi, insieme, raggiungere l’albero e recarsi al posto segreto. Una volta lì, sarebbe stato solo tutta la notte, si sarebbe trasformato in tutta sicurezza e avrebbe dormito fino all’alba. Sorto il sole la professoressa Sprout, la docente di Erbologia, lo avrebbe raggiunto e l’avrebbe riportato al castello. Era tutto perfetto. Silente gli aveva anche detto che, dato che la luna piena di settembre sarebbe stata la domenica prima dell’inizio della scuola, avrebbero posticipato l’inizio delle lezioni a martedì, in modo tale che Remus non perdesse il primo giorno.. _E’ tutto perfetto!_

Lyall e Hope, per rendere tutto più semplice, avevano deciso di andare a Londra qualche giorno prima: avrebbero visitato e alloggiato in città, comprato tutto il necessario per la scuola e il primo settembre si sarebbero recati alla stazione di King’s Cross. Avevano viaggiato dalla Scozia fino alla capitale con mezzi babbani. A Remus non dispiaceva. Gli piacevano i treni. Poi quattro giorni prima della partenza lui e il padre andarono a Diagon Alley, una delle vie magiche più popolari al mondo. Si consolò nel vedere che non era l’unico ad essere rimasto a bocca aperta: alla sua destra una ragazzina dai capelli rossi continuava a girarsi intorno incredula. _Ti capisco!_ Pensò divertito. Tutto intorno a lui era _magico_.  
“Allora.. Dio, abbiamo tanto materiale da comprare! Ogni volta che controllo questa lista sembra allungarsi!” disse Lyall guardando con attenzione prima la pergamena e poi la via piena zeppa di persone. Stava esaminando la situazione. “Bene, penso sia meglio cominciare dal vestiario.” fece cenno a Remus di seguirlo e iniziò la loro giornata all’impresa dello shopping. 

Non pensava che fare le compere stancasse così tanto! Era passata mezza giornata e si era finalmente fatta l’ora di pranzo. Si fermarono in un locale per mangiare un tramezzino e riposare; circa mezz’ora dopo si alzarono e continuarono con il giro dei negozi. In mattinata erano riusciti a prendere praticamente tutti gli indumenti necessari - tre paia di uniformi, mantelli, guanti, cappello e paraorecchi - e del materiale necessario per Pozioni. Mancavano solamente i libri e la bacchetta. Lasciarono la bacchetta per ultima. Comprarono prima tutti i libri e poi si diressero verso Ollivander: il negozio era buio e silenzioso, rispetto al baccano che proveniva dalla via trafficata, e Remus trovava il vecchio proprietario leggermente inquietante.. sembrava cercasse di leggergli nella mente. Dopo vari tentativi trovò quella giusta. Dal momento in cui la prese in mano gli venne la pelle d’oca e la punta della bacchetta si illuminò.  
“10 pollici ¼. Cipresso. Crine di Unicorno. Flessibile.” disse l’uomo, analizzando la bacchetta che poco dopo mise in una scatola e porse al ragazzo. “Fanne buon uso!” e si allontanò dal bancone.

Lyall rimase soddisfatto: nell’arco di una giornata erano riusciti a comprare tutto.

“Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro di squadra!” esclamò il padre battendo il cinque al figlio. Erano arrivati in hotel da qualche minuto. “Invece la tua giornata com’è andata, cara?” chiese l’uomo rivolgendosi alla moglie.

“Questa mattina ho fatto un giro in centro ma prima di pranzo sono tornata qui in stanza.. non mi sentivo molto bene. Ho mangiato e mi sono riposata, tutto qui.”

“Ora stai meglio?”

“Sì. ho solo un pò di mal di testa.” baciò il marito e poi si girò verso Remus sorridendo: “Ti ho preso un regalo. E’ sotto il letto..”

“Davvero?” Remus corse verso il letto, si piegò e tirò verso di sé una scatola impacchettata. “Apro?”

“Devi!”

Il ragazzo scartò con eccitazione il regalo e quello che trovò dentro lo rese immensamente felice.

“Mamma, ma è bellissimo!” continuava a fissare il regalo e sorrise.

“Pensavo potresti portarlo a scuola, sempre se possibile..” guardò il marito in cerca di una risposta.

“Certo che può!” Lyall sorrise e annuì. Poi si avvicinò al figlio e insieme iniziarono a studiare il magnifico stereo di ultima generazione.

“In questo modo potrai ascoltare un pò di musica quando non saprai cosa fare. Puoi usarla per ascoltare sia la radio babbana che le cassette.. Te ne ho messe dentro un paio delle mie e alcune che ho comprato oggi. Poi magari con il tempo te ne spedisco delle altre, così no ascolti sempre le stesse.”

Il ragazzo appoggiò delicatamente sul pavimento lo stereo e andò ad abbracciare la madre.

“Grazie mamma, mi piace tantissimo!” si sciolse dall'abbraccio con la madre e andò ad abbracciare il padre: “Grazie anche a te, papà.. per tutte le cose comprate oggi.”

I genitori si guardarono e sorrisero.

-

I giorni seguenti passarono velocemente. 

Decisero di visitare tutta la Londra babbana. Era una città splendida, piena di storia e vita! A causa del _problema_ di Remus la famiglia viaggiava molto e si spostava di continuo, ma si fermavano sempre in piccoli villaggi o in posti isolati (per evitare che le urla del ragazzo durante le trasformazioni spaventassero gli abitanti) e mai in grandi metropoli o cittadine abitate. Il pensiero di essersi perso tutte queste cose lo rendeva sempre molto triste. Però adesso era pronto a cambiare il suo modo di vivere! Avrebbe sfruttato l’occasione che gli era stata data - Hogwarts - per godersi un minimo la vita e riscattarsi. Questa sua _condizione_ non l’avrebbe più limitato! E soprattutto non avrebbe più limitato i suoi genitori, che per colpa sua furono costretti a nascondersi per più di sei anni. 

_Da domani tutto cambierà._

Arrivarono a King’s Cross alle 10.00, un’ora prima della partenza del treno. La metro fu piuttosto veloce. Decisero di sfruttare l’occasione per andare al bar della stazione e fare colazione, dal momento che in hotel non riuscirono a farla. Parlarono del più e del meno nell’attesa: dei luoghi visitati a Londra, di alcuni incantesimi che sarebbero stati perfetti per rendere la radio ancora più funzionale, del succo di arancia che stavano bevendo che era particolarmente buono e di Hogwarts.

“Mandaci tante lettere e aggiornaci..” Lyall si fermò un secondo, si guardò intorno e poi continuò: “Soprattutto dopo le lune piene.”

“Sì papà..”

“E tieni pulita la tua stanza o non troverai mai nulla!” disse Hope in tono di rimprovero.  
“Tesoro, la stanza la dividerà con altri ragazzi.”

“Oh Dio.. perderai tutto!”

“Mamma, stai tranquilla, non perderò nulla.” il ragazzo cercò di tranquillizzare la donna.

“E studia!”  
“Sì mamma..” era stufo di sentire le solite raccomandazioni. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e vide il grande orologio della stazione segnare le 10.40. “Dovremmo iniziare ad andare.” disse indicando l’orologio. I genitori, che si trovavano di fronte a lui, si girarono per vedere l’ora.

“Sì, sarà meglio. Prima che si blocchi il passaggio!” Lyall si alzò dal divanetto e Remus e la madre lo seguirono. Pagarono e si diressero verso il binario 9¾.

Gli era impossibile capire come fosse possibile una cosa del genere: attraversare un muro! Impossibile. Eppure molti ragazzi prima di lui lo fecero senza problemi.. _Sii coraggioso, Remus._ Strinse forte il manico del carrello che trasportava i bauli e le valigie, fece un grande respiro, trattenne il fiato, chiuse gli occhi e corse verso il muro. Aspettava l’impatto, ma non arrivò. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò in un binario pieno zeppo di persone: alla sua destra, sulla pensilina, c’erano ragazzi che urlavano, persone che si abbracciavano e altre che piangevano, mentre alla sua sinistra, fermo e maestoso, c’era un enorme treno nero e rosso. Lyall e Hope lo raggiunsero e insieme camminarono per qualche metro.

“Penso sia meglio che tu vada o non troverai più posto.”  
“Ok..” stava cominciando ad agitarsi. _Da questo momento sarò solo_. Era pronto ed entusiasta, ma allo stesso tempo anche preoccupato. 

Con l’aiuto del padre caricò il contenuto del carrello sul treno. Tenne con sé uno zaino con dentro la divisa, un libro, del cibo e un succo per la merenda. Abbracciò i genitori per qualche secondo, si allontanarono e si scambiarono sguardi sorridenti.

Remus diede le spalle al padre e alla madre e salì sul treno.

Ormai non poteva più tornare indietro.


	4. Capitolo 4. Hogwarts Express

Capitolo IV. Hogwarts Express

1 Settembre 1971  
  
Il treno sembrava fosse infinito. Remus stava camminando a testa bassa per il corridoio da ormai quasi cinque minuti quando finalmente vide uno scompartimento vuoto. Avrebbe avuto il tempo di socializzare durante tutto l'anno scolastico, per ora però preferiva starsene da solo. Entrò velocemente, socchiuse la porta e si sedette sul sedile sinistro vicino al finestrino. Appoggiò lo zaino al suo fianco e iniziò a guardarsi intorno. 

_Ci potrebbero stare anche 8 persone qui dentro.. eppure sono qui solo io._

Pensò notando la grandezza dello scompartimento. Poi girò lo sguardo verso fuori. Stette lì, seduto e immobile, per qualche secondo.

_E ora? Quanto dura il viaggio? E se dovessi andare in bagno?_

Si sentiva uno stupido. 

_Questo non è di certo il modo giusto per cominciare una nuova vita, Remus Lupin!_

Anche la sua coscienza era autocritica e dura con lui. Scosse la testa e sospirò. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un fischio assordante: il treno stava partendo. I motori si accesero, la locomotiva iniziò a vibrare e dopo circa un minuto iniziarono a muoversi. I suoi genitori avevano lasciato il binario praticamente subito dopo averlo abbracciato, perciò non c'era nessuno da salutare, eppure lo fece comunque. Si mise il più vicino possibile al finestrino e iniziò a salutare gli sconosciuti, che con sorrisi buffi ricambiavano il saluto agitando la mano in aria. Questa scena lo tenne di buon umore per un po' di tempo.

Erano partiti puntuali - 11.00 spaccate - ciò stava a significare che erano in viaggio già da 20 minuti quando prese in considerazione l'idea di leggere. Tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare da solo l'aveva fatto: aveva guardato il treno lasciare la stazione e uscire dalla città; aveva esaminato ancora una volta lo scompartimento; aveva preso dalla tasca del pantalone la bacchetta e l'aveva fissata e infine aveva aperto lo zaino, tanto per noia. Poi però vide il libro: lo prese e lo mise sulla piccola mensola che si trovava appena sotto il finestrino, guardò l'orologio che segnava le 11:21 e pensò fosse arrivato il momento di leggere.

Non riuscì a girare neanche la prima pagina che un ragazzo fece irruzione, aprendo la porta bruscamente e sedendosi esattamente di fronte a Remus. Aveva una faccia preoccupata ed era tutto sudato mentre cercava di nascondersi abbassando il capo e facendo finta di cercare qualcosa nelle tasche. Subito dopo passò per il corridoio un gruppo di ragazzi che parlavano tra di loro. Ignorarono completamente lo scompartimento e lo superarono. Poi, sempre chiacchierando tra loro, tornarono indietro. Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò sul sedile.

“Mai sedersi in uno scompartimento già assegnato.. soprattutto se assegnato a dei serpeverde particolarmente arrabbiati.” il piccolo ragazzo sorrise amaramente e si tolse lo zaino dalla spalla.

“Buono a sapersi.” disse Remus, cercando di ricambiare il sorriso.

“Comunque io sono Peter, scusa per aver essere entrato così..” porse la mano in avanti e Remus gliela strinse.

“Oh, non preoccuparti. Io sono Remus, piacere.” entrambi misero le mani in tasca e imbarazzati guardarono fuori dal finestrino.

“Conosci già qualcuno?” chiese curioso.

“No, ho sempre vissuto come babbano.. è tutto nuovo per me.”

“Capisco..” era evidentemente che ci fosse rimasto male. 

“Tu invece?” chiese Remus a sua volta.

“In realtà conosco un bel po' di persone! Sai, tra famiglie magiche ci si conosce!” disse in tono fiero “Ma sono arrivato tardi e non sono riuscito a trovare nessuno di loro.” fece spallucce.

“Sono sicuro che una volta scesi dal treno li troverai.” 

“Sì, sì, sicuramente.”

Entrambi si sorrisero e poi calò di nuovo il silenzio.

Remus si concentrò nuovamente sul libro e Peter si mise a mangiare dei cioccolatini. Continuarono a non parlarsi per più di un'ora: Remus era riuscito ad arrivare al capitolo 6 e Peter, dopo la scorpacciata di dolci, si era addormentato con la faccia contro il finestrino. All'improvviso, dallo scompartimento a fianco, iniziarono a provenire delle urla che svegliarono il ragazzo, facendolo spaventare. Sembrava ci fosse in atto una discussione. Entrambi si guardarono confusi, tesero le orecchie e ascoltarono.

“Beh, confrontata con le altre, è ovvio che Serpeverde sia la casata peggiore.”

“E perché mai lo sarebbe?”

“Nessun motivo in particolare: tutta la mia famiglia è Serpeverde, ed io non sopporto nessuno di loro quindi, per principio, devo avercela con quella casata.. altrimenti sarei un incoerente!”

“Non mi pare sia una motivazione valida.”

“Perché no? A me invece sembra una motivazione più che ragionevole.” disse una terza voce.

“La casata di Serpeverde è la migliore: ambizione, intelligenza, astuzia, intraprendenza! Chi preferirebbe essere un insignificante Tassorosso, uno sfigato Corvonero o un altezzoso Grifondoro?”

“In realtà un bel po' di persone.. sai, non tutti la pensano allo stesso modo e non tutti sono uguali.” rispose ancora la terza voce.

“Peccato.. sarebbe un mondo migliore se tutti la pensassero come me e meno come voi, stupidi idioti!”

“Sev!” urlò una voce femminile.

“Cosa c'è, Lily? Sai che ho ragione io!”

“Puoi esprimere la tua opinione senza insultare gli altri.” disse in tono severo la ragazza.

“Ma li hai sentiti come parlano? Arroganti e buffoni: di certo voi non sarete mai Serpeverde..”

“Sarebbe grandioso! Anzi se potessi riferire al cappello parlante tutte queste cose carine che hai appena detto nei miei confronti, mi faresti un grandissimo favo-" la prima voce che aveva sentito parlare fu troncata dallo sbattere della porta. Un ragazzo dal lungo naso e lisci capelli neri comparse nel corridoio. Poco dopo lo raggiunse una piccola ragazza dai capelli rossi. 

“Sev, devi calmarti! So che Hogwarts significa tanto per te, ma non capisco questa tua reazione..”

“Quei due mi hanno fatto innervosire!”

“ _Quei due_ stavano ovviamente scherzando." 

“Beh, non mi interessa. Non mi stanno simpatici!”

“Dopo tutto ciò che hai detto il sentimento sarà sicuramente ricambiato.. sei felice adesso?”

Il ragazzo fece spallucce. 

“Adesso ti rilassi un attimo, fai un bel respiro e poi rientriamo. Va bene?” chiese dolcemente la ragazza mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

"No."

“Come no?” 

“Con loro non voglio starci. Cambiamo.. Andiamo qui.” disse lui, puntando il dito verso lo scompartimento di Remus.

“E va bene.. ma parli tu!”

Appena vide che i due si avvicinarono alla porta, si raddrizzò sul sedile e guardò il libro.

“Possiamo?” domandò una voce bassa.

“Certo!” rispose Peter sorridendo. Tolse lo zaino dal sedile vicino e Remus fece lo stesso. Il ragazzo squadrò i due ragazzi, come per esaminarli, e alla fine andò a sedersi al fianco di Peter. Qualche secondo dopo entrò la ragazza dai capelli rossi e si sedette al fianco di Remus.

La coppia appena entrata iniziò a guardarsi intensamente. Ogni tanto alzavano le sopracciglia e spalancavano gli occhi e ogni tanto scrollavano le spalle. 

S _tanno ovviamente cercando di comunicare, ma senza grandi risultati_. 

Sia Remus che Peter trovarono quella scena piuttosto divertente: si scambiarono brevemente uno sguardo e sorrisero; poi abbassarono il capo e continuarono a fare finta di ignorarli.  
La ragazza sospirò esasperata e si girò verso i due ragazzi.

“Io e il mio amico,” puntò il dito verso il ragazzo con il viso irritato “volevamo scusarci per aver urlato prima. Ci siamo fatti prendere dal discorso e beh..” fece spallucce e sorrise imbarazzata.  
Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa e iniziò a guardare il corridoio. La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò e poi sorrise.

“Comunque, io sono Lily e lui è Severus.”

“Io sono Peter e lui è Remus.” 

“Piacere!” esclamò sorridente e poi continuò “Ehm, ragazzi, sapete dirmi che ore sono? Non trovo più il mio orologio..”

Peter scosse la testa. Remus guardò il suo orologio e lesse l’ora.  
“Sono le 12.46.” disse allungando il braccio sinistro verso la ragazza in modo da farle vedere il quadrante.

“Oh, grazie mille!” lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise gentilmente.

“Nulla.” imbarazzato, abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo. 

“Beh, direi che è arrivato il momento di pranzare.. mangiamo?” propose Peter.

Tutti, anche Severus, annuirono. Presero i panini dagli zaini e mangiarono in silenzio. Remus fu grato per quella pausa pranzo: stava morendo di fame! La luna piena sarebbe arrivata quattro giorni dopo. Solitamente più si avvicinava il giorno della trasformazione e più era affamato, di fatti divorò i quattro tramezzini preparati dalla madre nell’arco di nemmeno 10 minuti.

Una volta che il pranzo finì, tutti si rilassarono al proprio posto: Remus continuò a leggere il suo libro, Peter si addormentò ancora e gli altri fissarono un pò il finestrino e un pò il corridoio. C’era ancora della tensione tra i due, si sentiva nell’aria. Remus ne riconosceva l’odore. Con il tempo aveva capito che ogni emozione e ogni sensazione equivaleva a un odore preciso; e con l’esperienza iniziò a distinguerli e percepirli.  
Dopo circa un’ora Severus si alzò bruscamente dal suo sedile e, senza dire nulla, uscì dallo scompartimento. Lily guardò l’amico e poi abbassò la testa. Sospirò silenziosamente.

_Tristezza, ora percepisco tristezza._

Chiuse lentamente il libro e si rivolse alla ragazza.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese con gentilezza.

“Oh sì. Sono solo preoccupata per lui.. Sai, non è un ragazzo facile: con me è una bella persona e un bravo amico, ma con gli altri si comporta da matto e risponde sempre male. Così facendo si farà solo dei nemici, come è già successo nel paesino da dove veniamo, e non voglio che questo accada.” Si vedeva che ci teneva.

“E’ fortunato ad avere un’amica come te.” disse Remus con sincerità. Lo pensava davvero. Avrebbe dato oro per avere un amico o un’amica del genere: qualcuno che si preoccupasse così tanto per lui.

“Grazie! E’ davvero gentile da parte tua!” la ragazza sorrise e poi lo guardò attentamente. Sentiva il suo sguardo su di lui e iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. Lei lo notò e distolse lo sguardo. “Da dove vieni? Non riconosco il tuo accento..” chiese guardandolo nuovamente.

_E adesso cosa le dico? Sai, dato che sono un lupo mannaro non sono mai riuscito a vivere in un posto per più di due mesi.. No, direi di no._

Pensò velocemente e poi le rispose.

“Da diversi posti.. mia madre è malata e per questo viaggiamo tanto.”

_Sì, questa idea è geniale!_

“Oh, mi spiace tanto, non volevo infierire..” la ragazza iniziò a sentirsi in colpa.

“No, no, non preoccuparti! E’ malata, ma fortunatamente sta bene.” cercò di tranquillizzarla. “Mio padre è sempre lì con lei e quando lui non può, ci sono io.”  
Lily annuì e così fece anche lui.

“Ti sta piacendo?” chiese timidamente. Remus guardò il libro che aveva tra le mani: Il Grande Gatsby.  
“Sì, devo dire che mi sta piacendo. Tu l’hai letto?”

“No, mia madre vuole che io legga solo cose adatte ad una ragazzina della mia età. E anche Severus lo pensa.. Uff, sono solo cavolate!” disse con un tono leggermente irritato.

“Beh, se vuoi appena lo finisco te lo posso prestare. Mi manca giusto un capitolo.”

“Sei sicuro?” gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono.

“Certo, nessun problema! Anzi, ho già tanti libri nel baule e me ne farò spedire altri da mia madre, perciò puoi chiedermeli quando vuoi!”

“Sei gentilissimo! Grazie mille, davvero!”

Remus fece spallucce e sorrise.

“Per così poco.”

“Questo di cosa parla?” 

E parlarono per un bel pò di libri. Poi Lily parlò di sé: era babbana; era l’unica nella sua famiglia ad avere dei poteri (questo portò la sorella ad avercela a morte con lei) e Severus era un suo caro amico. Era una ragazza semplice e curiosa.. Le stava simpatica! Poi quando arrivò il turno di Remus, lui disse che sua madre era una babbana e suo padre un mago; che però a causa della malattia decisero di vivere la loro vita come babbani e che, dato che si è sempre spostato, non aveva amici.

“Sarai felice di venire ad Hogwarts: in questo modo non ti dovrai più trasferire e potrai farti finalmente degli amici!”esclamò la ragazza.

“Esattamente!”

E così iniziarono a parlare di Hogwarts. Si chiesero cosa avrebbero fatto, cosa avrebbero imparato, come sarebbero state le lezioni e via dicendo. Ad un certo punto Severus rientrò nello scompartimento: nel farlo sbattè la porta e Peter si svegliò di scatto. Tornò il silenzio.

Remus approfittò della pace che si era creata per finire l’ultimo capitolo. Circa venti minuti dopo terminò il libro. Lo chiuse e lo porse alla ragazza.

“L’hai finito?”

Remus annuì.

“Quindi posso prenderlo? Sei sicuro?”

“Assolutamente.” 

Lily prese il libro e sorridente iniziò a sfogliarlo.

“Qualcosa dal carrello, cari?” una vecchia signora, con un carrello a più piani pieno zeppo di dolci, si affacciò dalla porta.

“Io! Io!” Peter trafficò qualche secondo con lo zaino, prese delle monete e si avvicinò alla porta. Riempì una busta e tornò al suo posto tutto fiero.

“Volete assaggiare qualcosa?” chiese educatamente a tutti e tre i ragazzi. A turno misero la mano nella busta e a caso presero dei dolcetti a testa. Nella busta, oltre ai tipici dolci babbani, c’erano anche dolci che non aveva mai sentito, come le Api Frizzole, le Caramelli Tutti i Gusti +1 o le Cioccorane.

Trascorsero il pomeriggio a mangiare dolci e a chiacchierare. Parlò per lo più con Lily e Peter; Severus diceva qualcosa solo quando interpellato e se poteva, evitava proprio di parlare. Remus e gli altri non si fecero abbattere dal carattere passivo del ragazzo e continuarono con la conoscenza.  
Fu un bel viaggio.


	5. Capitolo 5. Il castello

Capitolo V. Il castello

Il treno si fermò. Dopo aver mangiato molti dolci e aver parlato di Hogwarts per ore, finalmente arrivarono a destinazione. Circa mezz’ora prima, dei ragazzi più grandi fecero il giro del treno e dissero a tutti gli studenti di iniziare a mettersi le divise. A turno si cambiarono.

_Non sono mai stato così tanto elegante in tutta la mia vita!_

Pensò Remus guardando il suo riflesso nel vetro del finestrino.  
Poi, una volta tornati tutti nello scompartimento, insieme e in silenzio, aspettarono con ansia l’arrivo.  
Erano solo le 18.00, eppure sopra le loro teste le stelle brillavano già lucenti. Appena Remus mise piede a terra inspirò a pieni polmoni: certo, Londra era bellissima, ma la Scozia con i suoi cieli spettacolari e l’aria pulita era qualcosa di insuperabile. Alzò il capo e poco lontano, su delle rocce che si affacciavano su un lago nero, ergeva un enorme castello - il più bello che avesse mai visto - maestoso ed elegante. Remus, come anche molti altri ragazzi, rimase a bocca aperta.

“Primo anno! Primo anno qui!” urlò una forte voce maschile. Un omone alto e barbuto sventolava in aria il braccio così da farsi notare. I ragazzi più grandi lasciarono la stazione e rimasero solo i più piccoli. Silenzio intorno. Il grande uomo sorrise gentilmente e fece cenno di seguirli.

“Su su, mantenere il passo!”

Camminarono per qualche minuto su una strada ciottolata fino a quando non raggiunsero la riva del lago.

"Uno alla volta salirete su una barca: ci sono solo tre posti, mi raccomando.. Poi partiremo verso il castello tutti insieme. Dopodichè vi porterò dentro e lì troverete un docente che vi spiegherà il resto. Tutto chiaro?”

I ragazzi annuirono eccitati. Remus salì su una barca con Peter e una ragazza dai capelli biondi e la frangetta. Una volta che tutti furono seduti, le barche partirono. Girarono intorno al castello: tutto era bellissimo - il castello illuminato, il lago, la foresta - e la luce soffusa della luna rese il tutto più spettacolare. Dopo circa dieci minuti i musi delle barche toccarono terra e i ragazzi scesero. Seguirono il guardiacaccia ancora per qualche metro fino a quando non si fermarono davanti ad una scalinata. Una donna alta, magra e con la faccia appuntita li stava aspettando: si presentò come la professoressa McGranitt, docente di Trasfigurazione, e poi continuò dicendo che tra un minuto sarebbero entrati nella Sala Grande per essere smistati nelle case. E così fecero. Si aprì un grande portone e davanti a loro, i ragazzi, trovarono un'immensa sala che attraversarono velocemente. Ai lati c'erano quattro lunghi tavoli pieni di studenti, due da una parte e due dall'altra, lasciando così, in mezzo, un grosso corridoio. Più avanti, su un piccolo palchetto, c’era uno sgabello, e sopra a questo sgabello si trovava un copricapo malconcio: il Cappello Parlante. Quest'ultimo parlò, disse una filastrocca e poi tornò a tacere. La professoressa McGranitt li avrebbe chiamati e, uno per uno, sarebbero saliti sul palco per farsi smistare. E così lo smistamento iniziò. Ogni volta che il Cappello Parlante urlava il nome di una casa, i ragazzi al tavolo corrispondente gioivano. Dopo circa una decina di smistamenti vennero chiamate le uniche persone che conosceva: Lily finì in Grifondoro, Severus in Serpeverde e Peter, che fu tenuto sul palco per più di 5 minuti, in Grifondoro. Poi, dopo una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri che fu smistata in Corvonero, venne chiamato Remus. Con le gambe tremanti raggiunse lo sgabello e si sedette. Il Cappello si pose alcune domande, si diede alcune risposte e dopo qualche secondo urlò:

“Grifondoro!”

I ragazzi al tavolo rosso e oro si alzarono felici e batterono le mani. Remus sorridendo scese e raggiunse il tavolo. 

“Remus, che forte! Anche tu qui!” esclamò Peter, entusiasta.

Subito dopo che lo smistamento finì, da una grande sedia, che si trovava appena dietro il palco, si alzò Silente che con un gesto solenne delle mani fece diventare tutta la stanza silenziosa. Fece un breve discorso di benvenuto, sottolineò alcune regole da rispettare e augurò a tutti una buona permanenza e una buona cena. Dal nulla comparve una quantità infinita di cibo su tutti i tavoli. I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi e si tuffarono sui vassoi.

Remus mangiò tantissimo: si sentiva pieno e soddisfatto. Ogni tanto scambiò qualche parola con Peter e con Lily, ma fu così preso dalle milioni di portate davanti a lui che non prestò molta attenzione a ciò che gli dissero.

Si erano fatte le 21.30, era quindi arrivato il momento di alzarsi dal tavolo e andare verso i dormitori: un prefetto guidò i nuovi arrivati verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

_Questo posto è enorme! Mi perderò sicuramente!_

Pensò nel panico. 

Si fermarono davanti ad un grande ritratto di una signora.

“Per entrare avrete bisogno di una password. Regolarmente questa parola cambierà, perciò state attenti! Entriamo così vi spiego le ultime cose!”

Detta la password i ragazzi entrarono e si trovarono in un'ampia stanza arredata con diversi divani e poltrone sparsi qua e là, due lunghi tavoli, un grosso camino, due finestre e numerose rampe di scale a chiocciola ai lati della stanza.

“Questa è la Sala Comune, dove passerete molto del vostro tempo, mentre ai vostri lati troverete i dormitori: ci sono due stanze da quattro, per i ragazzi, sulla destra e altre due stanze da quattro, per le ragazze, sulla sinistra. Troverete delle targhe con scritto fuori 'primo anno'. Attenti.. I ragazzi non possono andare nei dormitori femminili. La colazione inizia alle 7.00 e le lezioni alle 8.00. Pausa pranzo alle 12.00 e si riprendono le lezioni alle 14.00, per poi finire alle 18.00. Alle 19.00 è servita la cena. Alle 20.00 si deve essere all'interno del castello, quindi niente cortile o altro, e alle 21 in Sala Comune.. credo di aver detto tutto. Se avete bisogno cercatemi pure! Ora organizzatevi per le camerate e andate a letto!” il prefetto disse tutte quelle cose velocemente e poi sparì. 

Le ragazze iniziarono a salire le scale, evidentemente avevano già scelto con chi dormire, mentre i ragazzi ne stavano ancora discutendo. Dopo qualche secondo quattro ragazzi salirono senza dire nulla e rimasero in Sala Comune solo lui, Peter, un ragazzo occhialuto e uno con i capelli neri, leggermente lunghi, e gli occhi chiari. 

“E rimasero in quattro..” disse sorridendo quello con gli occhiali rotondi. Guardò i compagni e chiese:“Saliamo?”

Tutti annuirono, si avviarono e aprirono la porta. La camera era grande e rotonda: c'erano quattro letti a baldacchino con a fianco rispettivamente un comodino e un armadio, una stufa al centro della stanza e una porta sulla destra che portava al bagno. Ai piedi dei letti si trovavano già le valigie.

_Strano, molto strano. Come facevano a sapere che avrei dormito in questa camera se fino a un secondo fa non lo sapevo nemmeno io? Strano.._

In base a come erano disposti i bagagli presero il letto; in ordine da sinistra: Remus, che aveva vicine sia la porta d'ingresso che una finestra con un bel davanzale, il ragazzo dai capelli neri, quello con gli occhiali e Peter.

“Comunque io sono James Potter, piacere di conoscerti.” si presentò il ragazzo con gli occhiali porgendogli la mano e sorridendo. “Conosco Peter Pettigrew perché l'ho già visto qualche volta in giro e lui l'ho incontrato prima sul treno, ma non conosco te..”

“Oh, ehm.. Remus Lupin, piacere.” gliela strinse e sorrise a sua volta.

“E io sono Sirius Black.” disse l'altro ragazzo. Si strinsero la mano anche loro due e si sorrisero.

"Piacere mio!'

“Che figa questa stanza, eh?” chiese James guardandosi intorno soddisfatto. 

“Un sacco!” rispose Sirius gettandosi sul letto. “Oh mio Dio, ragazzi.. il materasso è comodissimo!”

Tutti si coricarono curiosi e non appena toccarono il letto sospirarono di piacere.

“Wow..” disse Remus guardando il soffitto con occhi sognanti. Era stanco dal viaggio e aveva lo stomaco pieno: sdraiarsi e rilassarsi, anche solo per qualche secondo, fu paradisiaco. 

_Non vedo l’ora di farmi delle grandi dormite su questo enorme e magnifico letto!_

Sirius si girò verso di lui e divertito lo guardò. Sembrava avesse capito quello che stava pensando.

“Remus si è innamorato, ragazzi!”

James e Peter alzarono leggermente il capo e si sporsero in avanti per vedere meglio: gli sguardi dei quattro ragazzi si incrociarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Remus non seppe spiegarsi perché stessero ridendo. Fu una cosa bella e spontanea e decise di godersi il momento senza farsi troppe domande.

Dopo qualche minuto decisero di lavarsi e Peter fu il primo ad andare in bagno.

“Vi aspettavate di capitare in Grifondoro?” chiese James, curioso.

“Decisamente no!” esclamò Sirius con tono ironico. I due ragazzi risero complici e Remus abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi di troppo. “Tutta la mia famiglia è Serpeverde.. e li odio tutti, uno più dell’altro, quindi sono contentissimo di essere qui e di averli delusi infinitamente!” disse rivolgendosi solamente a Remus. Era felice e grato che l’avesse incluso nel discorso, così annuì e rise timidamente in risposta alla sua affermazione.

“Io fino a qualche mese fa non sapevo nemmeno i nomi delle case..” vide che i due ragazzi avevano delle facce confuse.

“Sei babbano?” domandò Sirius.

“Sì, cioè, non proprio.. Mia madre è babbana mentre mio padre è un mago, ma abbiamo sempre vissuto come babbani.” 

“Come mai?” James continuò.

“Mia madre ha una rara malattia babbana e ha bisogno di cure costanti.” disse facendo spallucce.

“Oh, mi spiace tanto amico.. beh, credimi quando ti dico che non ti sei perso assolutamente nulla! Vero Sirius?” 

“Niente di niente! Una noia mortale!”

I tre ragazzi risero ancora e poi continuarono a parlare.

“Entrambi i miei genitori erano Grifondoro perciò sono felice di essere nella loro stessa casa.. tuo padre cos’era?” chiese James.

“Mi pare fosse Corvonero.”

“Figo! Qualcuno invece sa di Peter? Chissà su cos’era indeciso il Cappello Parlante..” sia Sirius che Remus scossero la testa. James fece spallucce e continuò a cercare il pigiama nella valigia.

“Anche a me il Cappello ha detto di essere indeciso..” disse Remus. I due lo guardarono. “Tra Grifondoro e Corvonero.”  
“Ha senso.. dato che lo era anche tuo padre.” constatò Sirius annuendo.

Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio: i ragazzi iniziarono a togliere alcune cose dai bauli. Con lentezza e cura Remus prese la scatola che conteneva la radio regalata dalla madre, la tolse dall’involucro e la mise sul comodino. Era un pò grande - occupava i ⅔ del comodino - ma fece spallucce e non se ne preoccupò.

“Cos’è?” Sirius guardò la radio con gli occhi spalancati. La curiosità lo stava massacrando da dentro.

“Una radio.” disse Remus con molta tranquillità. Vide però che il ragazzo continuava a fissare il congegno elettronico, e così anche James, da qualche metro di distanza. “Non ne avete mai vista una?”

“No. I miei odiano i babbani, figuriamoci se mi fanno anche solo avvicinare a degli oggetti non magici..”  
Remus fece un gran respiro.

_Delusione. Sirius è deluso, lo riusciva a sentire._

“Beh, puoi usarla quando vuoi. Anche tu James!”

“Davvero?” chiesero insieme.

“Certo! Sapete come si usa?”

Entrambi fecero di no con la testa.

“Vi faccio vedere, venite!”  
E così Remus spiegò ai due ragazzi come usare la radio: gli fece vedere come accenderla, come cambiare stazione radio, come alzare e abbassare il volume, come inserire una cassetta e farla partire (spiegò loro anche cosa fosse una cassetta) e come spegnerla.  
“Possiamo sentire qualcosa?”

“Ovvio! Lì in quella busta dovrebbero esserci delle cassette e nella valigia dovrei averne delle altre..”  
Mentre Remus aprì la valigia per cercare altre cassette, Sirius e James ne presero una a caso e la misero dentro. Appena iniziò la musica e riconobbe la canzone, Remus alzò la testa. Era una delle sue canzoni preferite. Non seppe perché, ma si sentì violato: stranamente, non voleva condividerla con gli altri.  
“Oh, questa è una canzone triste.. non so se-”  
“Sshh!” Sirius lo zittì. Era come incantato. 

**Now that I've lost everything to you**   
**You say you wanna start something new**   
**And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'**   
**Baby, I'm grievin'**

“Davvero ragazzi, non c’è bisogno che l’ascoltiate..”

“Sshh!” questa volta fu James a zittirlo.

**But if you wanna leave, take good care**   
**I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear**   
**But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there**

Si avvicinò ai due ragazzi che guardavano con attenzione il nastro della cassetta che girava.

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**   
**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**   
**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**   
**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

Mentre Remus stava per morire di vergogna, Peter aprì la porta del bagno ed entrò nella camera.  
“Che fate?” chiese confuso.

I ragazzi si girarono e Remus colse l’occasione per togliere quella cassetta e metterne un’altra.

“Stiamo ascoltando un pò di musica!” Sirius rispose a Peter e poi si rigirò verso Remus “Perché l’hai tolta?”

“Oh, ehm.. questa-questa è meglio! Mia madre ci ha messo su le migliori canzoni dei The Beatles!”

**Help! I need somebody**   
**Help! Not just anybody**   
**Help! You know I need someone help!**

  
_Grazie, The Beatles per l’_ _aiuto!_


	6. Capitolo 6. Conoscenze

Capitolo VI. Conoscenze

Utilizzarono la radio tutta la notte. Nessuno di loro sembrava volesse andare a dormire: erano pieni di energia. Dopo essersi lavati e cambiati, ascoltarono più e più volte la cassetta con le canzoni dei The Beatles - James sembrava apprezzarli parecchio - e poi decisero di ascoltare un pò di radio. L’argomento della serata era ‘oggetti babbani’. Stranamente i tre ragazzi erano interessatissimi a scoprire più cose possibili sul mondo babbano. Remus non capiva perché fossero così euforici e rimase sorpreso nel vederli senza parole quando scoprirono il telefono.

“Ok. Il telefono è decisamente più figo dei gufi.” disse Sirius incrociando le braccia. Aveva uno sguardo pensieroso: stava ancora cercando di capire come funzionasse, glielo si leggeva in faccia.

“Parlando di gufi, come si spedisce una lettera?” chiese Remus.

“Bisogna andare in guferia e legare la lettera alla zampa di un gufo, dire il nome del destinatario ed è fatta!” rispose James.

“Ah, è così semplice? E come fanno a trovare le persone?”

“Boh, non ne ho la più pallida idea!” rise per la sua stessa affermazione e gli altri fecero lo stesso.

Poi Peter sbadigliò. 

“Scusate, sono un pò stanco..” si scusò alzandosi da terra. 

“In realtà lo sono anch’io.” affermò Sirius. “Che ore sono?”

“Quasi l’una.” rispose Remus. Aveva guardato l’ora qualche minuto fa.

“Cosa?” il ragazzo dai capelli neri si avvicinò a Remus e gli prese il braccio sinistro. Si portò l’orologio vicino alla faccia e lo lesse. Poi alzò lo sguardo e guardò i compagni con una faccia sorpresa. Lasciò andare il braccio del ragazzo e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla. “Dio, non pensavo avessimo parlato per così tanto..”

“Amici miei, il tempo vola quando ci si diverte!” disse James alzandosi pure lui da terra. Poi si girò verso gli altri e continuò: “Scherzi a parte, sarà meglio andare a letto o domani non ci sveglieranno nemmeno le bombe!”

Risero tutti insieme.

Si diedero tutti la buonanotte e dopo qualche minuto furono tutti sotto le coperte.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita non pensò al suo ‘problema’: pensò solamente alla splendida giornata passata e a quanto non si fosse mai sentito così tanto tranquillo. Remus era felice. Tutto ad Hogwarts era bellissimo e quello era solo l’inizio. Si addormentò con il sorriso stampato faccia.

-

2 settembre 1971

Un forte trillo svegliò i quattro ragazzi. Delle sveglie erano state messe su ogni comodino e stavano suonando all'unisono. Remus, ancora con la faccia spiaccicata al cuscino, cercò di prendere la sua, ma stava solo agitando il braccio nel nulla, così aprì svogliatamente gli occhi e si allungò per spegnerla. Appena la toccò, tutte le sveglie smisero di fare rumore.

"Grazie Remus " borbottò James.

"Sì, grazie.. ancora due secondi e l'avrei lanciata fuori dalla finestra." Sirius si lamentò.

Remus si sedette e si guardò intorno con la faccia aggrottata dal sonno: l’orologio segnava le 7.00, Sirius stava sbuffando, James si stava stiracchiando e Peter stava ancora dormendo beato. Dopo qualche minuto decise di alzarsi e andare in bagno. Si lavò la faccia con l’acqua ghiacciata, si lavò i denti, si mise la divisa e uscì. Quando tornò in stanza vide che anche gli altri due erano pronti e vestiti. Mentre andarono a lavarsi i denti, Remus si avvicinò lentamente a Peter e lo scosse nell’intento di svegliarlo. Niente. 

“Non si sveglia.” affermò non appena vide James e Sirius uscire dal bagno. Guardarono il piccolo ragazzo e provarono a svegliarlo insieme. Gli toccarono la spalla, i capelli e le gambe ma non successe nulla, così si arresero e decisero di scendere a fare colazione. Erano le 7.30. Presero una mappa che trovarono su un tavolo della Sala Comune e si diressero verso la Sala Grande ancora divertiti dalla scena con Peter immobile nel letto. Non fu semplice trovarla - il castello era veramente enorme - ma dopo vari tentativi riuscirono ad arrivare.

Se durante la cena la Sala era rumorosa e piena di gente, durante la colazione era tutto il contrario: ai tavoli c’erano poche persone, sparse qua e là, e nessuna di loro fiatava. In silenzio i tre ragazzi entrarono e si sedettero al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Sirius e James si misero vicini e Remus di fronte a loro. Un minuto dopo apparvero davanti ai loro occhi tanti vassoi pieni di cibo, boccali contenenti diversi liquidi e utensili come tazze, piatti e posate.

_Tutto questo è magnifico!_

Dopo circa 10 minuti arrivò anche Peter e si sedette vicino a James.

“Buongiorno ragazzi.” disse frettolosamente mettendosi dei cereali in una ciotola.

“Buongiorno Bella Addormentata! Dormito bene?” chiese James guardando il ragazzo alla sua sinistra. Sirius e Remus risero sotto i baffi. Peter arrossì.

“Ehm, sì-sì. Grazie..”

“L’avevamo notato, sai?” disse Sirius, aggiungendosi alla conversazione.

Peter fece una faccia confusa e guardò i tre ragazzi in cerca di una risposta.

“Cosa ho fatto?” chiese preoccupato.

“Oh, proprio niente, è questo il punto..” le sopracciglia di Sirius si alzarono e poi sorrise. A quel punto il viso di Peter divenne quasi viola dall’imbarazzo e gli altri lo notarono.

“Abbiamo provato a svegliarti ma non ti sei mosso di una virgola.” spiegò tranquillo Remus. 

“Hai il sonno pesante, eh amico?” James gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Non preoccuparti, troveremo il modo di farti alzare da quel letto.” cercò di tranquillizzarlo. 

Peter annuì e per 5 minuti buoni non disse nulla: apriva la bocca solo per mangiare. Non appena si calmò, cominciarono a parlare della colazione e a discutere su come fosse possibile che il cibo apparisse così dal nulla. Una voce femminile interruppe il discorso.

“Salve ragazzi!” era Lily. Salutò tutti educatamente con un timido sorriso e si sedette vicino a Remus. Era seguita da altre due ragazze: una aveva la pelle color cioccolato e tanti capelli riccissimi che le contornavano il viso, il tutto fermato da una fascia rossa e l’altra aveva dei capelli castani, con le punte rivolte verso i lati, che le arrivavano fino alle spalle e occhi color nocciola. Gli altri alzarono solo il capo, sorrisero imbarazzati e tornarono alla loro colazione, mentre Remus salutò la rossa.

“Ciao Lily. Tutto bene?”

“Oh sì, sembra incredibile essere qui! Tu invece? Hai dormito bene?”

Sirius e James scoppiarono in una risatina e guardarono Peter che abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto ormai vuoto. Lily li ignorò e continuò a guardare Remus che sorrideva leggermente per la scena.

“Sì, grazie.” rispose gentilmente.

“Comunque loro sono Dorcas Meadowes e Mary MacDonald, sono in camera con me.” disse indicando le sue compagne appena dietro di lei. Si sporse in avanti per farle vedere meglio. “Ragazze, lui è Remus..” si fermò un attimo per pensare “Qual è il tuo cognome?”

“Lupin. Remus Lupin, piacere.” imbarazzato salutò.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio nel quale le ragazze iniziarono a prepararsi le cose per fare colazione e poi James parlò.

“Beh, dal momento che nessuno mi presenta lo farò da solo.” si alzò in piedi e chinò il busto in avanti come per fare un inchino. “Piacere ragazze, il mio nome è James Potter.” 

Le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e poi si presentarono anche loro.

“Io sono Dorcas.” disse la ragazza con la fascia.  
“E io Mary.” disse l’altra.

“I signori al mio fianco sono Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black.” Peter, imbarazzato, agitò la mano in saluto, mentre Sirius sorrise gentilmente e fece solo un cenno con la testa. “E beh, conoscete già il signor Remus Lupin.” concluse e si sedette soddisfatto.

“Hey Sev!” gridò Lily. Sorrise felice alla vista dell’amico e alzò il braccio in aria per farsi notare.

I quattro ragazzi e le due ragazze guardarono in direzione del serpeverde dal lungo naso e i capelli neri che ignorò quasi completamente la rossa. Fece giusto un cenno con la testa e si diresse a testa bassa verso il tavolo della sua casa. La ragazza abbassò il braccio e corrugò le sopracciglia mentre gli altri stettero in silenzio e si scambiarono sguardi confusi. 

_Tristezza e rabbia._

Questo era il mix di emozioni che emanava Lily in quel momento.

“Ehm.. Cosa farete di bello oggi?” chiese James per distrarre gli animi.

“Pensavamo di fare un giro e iniziare ad orientarci un pò.” rispose Dorcas.

“Sì, questo posto è veramente enorme! Avete visto la mappa? Non si capisce nulla! Tantovale camminare a caso per il castello e sperare di arrivare nel posto giusto!” esclamò Mary tutto d’un fiato parlando velocemente. Fece spallucce con fare un pò irritato e tornò a guardare il suo porridge.

“Il boccino d’oro ha ragione. Dovremmo iniziare ad orientarci pure noi. Quella mappa è veramente inutile..” disse Sirius ironizzando sulla velocità con cui la ragazza aveva parlato. Alla sua affermazione però risero solo Peter e James. Remus e le ragazze invece sembravano confuse.

“Oh andiamo.. il boccino d’oro! Quidditch! No?” James sembrava sorpreso.

Scossero la testa.

“E’ tipo lo sport più bello al mondo!”

“Mi spiace caro, nel mondo babbano non esiste quello sport..” affermò Dorcas. 

_Incredulo._  
“Cos’è il boccino?” chiese Remus curioso.  
“Io non ce la faccio a rispondere, sono un attimo scosso dalle vostre affermazioni. Pete, per favore, fai tu gli onori..” James si mise la mano destra sul petto in tono drammatico. Tutti risero divertiti e Peter spiegò cos’era il boccino d’oro e quindi anche la battuta fatta prima da Sirius.

“Ooooh, ho capito! Adesso ha senso, credo..” disse Mary ancora un pò confusa. 

Trascorsero la prima parte della mattinata a parlare del Quidditch e degli sport babbani e quando furono le 10.00 decisero di spostarsi in Sala Comune così da essere più comodi. Si alzarono tutti tranne Lily.

“Voi iniziate ad andare. Io vi raggiungo più tardi..” le ragazze la guardarono preoccupate.

“Vuoi compagnia?” chiese Dorcas.

“No, ma grazie.” sorrise alla compagna. “Devo solo parlare con Severus.”

“Ne vale la pena? Prima non mi è sembrato molto carino nei tuoi confronti..” lo sguardo di Lily saettò su James. 

“E’ il mio migliore amico, ovvio che ne vale la pena!”

“Come desideri.” James alzò le mani in segno di arresa.

“Ci vediamo dopo..” liquidò gli amici e loro si avviarono verso la porta della Sala Grande.

Remus pensò che James non avesse tutti i torti: Severus era stato veramente scortese con Lily. Se erano veramente così amici perchè non salutarla? 

“Povera Lily..” disse Mary dispiaciuta. “Io sono d’accordo con te James, non è stato carino nei suoi confronti! Ci ha parlato tutta la notte di quanto fossero amici e di quanto non vedesse l’ora di fare questa esperienza insieme e lui cosa fa? La ignora!”

“Avreste dovuto vedere come si è alterato con me e James sul treno.. per una cavolata! Noi stavamo ovviamente scherzando e lui l’ha presa subito sul personale e ha iniziato a urlare e ad insultarci.” raccontò Sirius.

“Non so perché ma non mi piace quel tipo. Non metto in dubbio che siano amici e si vogliano bene, ma a pelle non mi dice nulla di buono.” continuò Dorcas.

Non potè che concordare con i suoi compagni. Non avrebbe voluto dare un giudizio affrettato su una persona che nemmeno conosceva, ma i fatti parlavano chiaro ed era inevitabile pensarla così.

Arrivarono in Sala Comune e si misero sui divani davanti al camino spento. Trovava le due ragazze molto simpatiche e fu lieto di vedere che andavano d’accordo con James, Sirius e Peter.  
“Ma quindi in cosa consiste in Quidditch?” chiese Dorcas sorridente. 

James si alzò in piedi, si mise davanti a loro e cominciò un monologo sul Quidditch: spiegò le regole, i ruoli, alcune mosse e poi parlò delle squadre professioniste al momento più importanti.  
Remus sfortunatamente non capì molto, ma si divertì comunque un sacco ad ascoltare il compagno parlare.


	7. Capitolo 7. Primi giorni

Capitolo VII. Primi giorni 

Appena Lily tornò in Sala Comune, Dorcas e Mary la fissarono intensamente nella speranza di poter capire come fosse andata la conversazione con Severus. La ragazza sorrideva spensierata perciò il pensiero comune fu che fosse andata bene e avessero chiarito l’amico, nessuno però chiese nulla.

“Scusate per averci messo così tanto.. dobbiamo assolutamente fare quel giro per il castello. Mi sarò persa un milione di volte nel tornare qui!” esclamò la rossa sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui era seduta Dorcas. Si guardò intorno e notò che James era l’unico in piedi. “Ho interrotto qualcosa?”

“James ci stava spiegando il Quidditch, e sinceramente? Troppo complicato! Il calcio è molto più semplice da capire.” spiegò Mary.

“Non è vero, non è difficile!” si lamentò James. “Devi solo..” è ricominciò con il monologo sullo sport: spiegò nuovamente le regole, i ruoli e tutto il resto, questa volta però con più enfasi.

“Adesso che ci penso è veramente complicato..” disse Peter con una faccia molto confusa. Gli altri si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

Stettero lì a parlare per ore. Ogni tanto qualcuno si alzava per andare in bagno o per andare a farsi i fatti propri in camera, ma per lo più trascorsero la restante parte della mattinata insieme.

Quando a mezzogiorno l’orologio centrale suonò, un pensiero comune colpì tutti quanti.

“Che dite? Andiamo a mangiare?” domandò Sirius.

E dopo essersi persi due volte, arrivarono alla Sala Grande che sembrava un'altra stanza ancora, rispetto alla cena e alla colazione: c’era molta gente e inoltre c’erano i professori al loro lungo tavolo sul palco.

Si sedettero -Remus aveva alla sua destra Lily, alla sua sinistra James seguito da Sirius e di fronte Peter, Mary e Dorcas - e mangiarono.

Non appena finirono l’ultima portata con i dolci, i ragazzi furono sorpresi dalla professoressa McGranitt.

“Salve ragazzi, spero stiate tutti bene.” guardò gli studenti in cerca di una risposta e tutti sorrisero educatamente e annuirono. “Ottimo! Vi disturbo solo un secondo: volevo darvi i fogli degli orari e riferire al signor Lupin di passare in aula di Trasfigurazione alle 17.00..”

“Oh, certo.” rispose subito Remus.

“Perfetto. Mi raccomando, puntuale.” disse la professoressa riferendosi solo al ragazzo, poi guardò tutti gli altri. “Ecco a voi gli orari. Vi chiedo gentilmente di condividerli anche con gli altri vostri compagni grifondoro del primo anno.” distribuì i fogli e continuò: “E vi consiglio vivamente di cominciare a memorizzarlo.. Se avete qualche dubbio, non esitate a cercare me o il vostro prefetto. Buona giornata.” e se ne andò.

“Arrivederci.” dissero in coro. 

Subito dopo tutti si fiondarono a guardare il foglio che la McGranitt gli aveva appena dato: c’era scritto che avrebbero iniziato martedì 6 settembre e che la durata delle lezioni sarebbe stata di un’ora circa, con 10/15 di pausa da utilizzare per il cambio aula, e sotto c’era una tabella.

Il lunedì sarebbe stato brutto - avevano la giornata piena dalla mattina fino al tardo pomeriggio - ma degli altri giorni non si poterono lamentare. Avrebbero condiviso Trasfigurazione, Storia e Volo con i Corvonero; Incantesimi ed Erbologia con i Tassorosso e Pozioni e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure con i Serpeverde; mentre Astronomia l’avrebbero fatta tutti insieme il giovedì sera: in quell’occasione il fantasma della casa li avrebbe accompagnati appositamente alla torre per fare lezione. 

“Mi aspettavo di peggio..” disse Sirius facendo spallucce.

“No infatti, va benissimo! E’ un bell’orario.” aggiunse Lily.

Tutti concordarono. Parlarono per un pò degli orari e poi si trasferirono in giardino. Approfittarono della bella giornata per stare all’aria aperta e prendere un pò di sole. Le ragazze si trovavano sotto un albero e chiacchieravano sottovoce tra di loro, Peter e Sirius tiravano sassolini nel lago e James e Remus erano sdraiati sull’erba.

“Come mai la McGranitt vuole che tu vada nel suo ufficio?” chiese il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

“Non saprei.” rispose Remus scuotendo la testa. “Penso sia per mia madre..”

“Oh. Magari vuole solo farti sapere come sta.” ipotizzò James.

“Forse.”

“Vedrai che starà bene, amico. E se hai bisogno di qualcosa puoi chiedere a noi.” disse James in tono gentile.

“Grazie.”

Remus sorrise.

-

Verso le 16:50 salutò i suoi compagni e cominciò ad avviarsi verso il primo piano, dove si trovava l’aula di Trasfigurazioni. Nel tragitto pensò solamente a quanto fosse stato gentile James prima. Si conoscevano da letteralmente nemmeno un giorno, eppure era stato così carino da preoccuparsi e a rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Arrivò davanti all’aula e bussò alla porta.

“Avanti!” urlò delicatamente una voce dall’interno.

Remus entrò e vide la professoressa seduta alla sua scrivania che scriveva su delle lunghe pergamene.

“Oh, signor Lupin. Prego, si accomodi.” la signora indicò la sedia davanti alla sua cattedra e si sedette. Qualche secondo dopo lo fece anche lui.

“Che dire.. Penso sia ovvio il motivo per cui siamo qui oggi.”

Il ragazzo fissò la McGranitt con fare interrogativo. 

“Per la vostra condizione, signor Lupin.”

“Giusto.” Remus annuì. Si era quasi dimenticato di essere un lupo mannaro.

“Il Preside mi ha gentilmente chiesto di illustrarvi nuovamente il piano. Ci tiene che vada tutto per il meglio.” disse la donna.

“Perfetto.”

“Inizierei dicendo che domenica Lei si dovrà presentare qui alle 17. Mangerà qualcosina e una volta fatto, non appena tutti gli studenti saranno in Sala Grande per la cena, io e Lei usciremo e raggiungeremo il Platano Picchiatore. Entreremo, l’accompagnerò fino al luogo prestabilito, poi io la lascerò lì e successivamente passerà la notte da solo.” la donna, preoccupata, guardò Remus e vide il suo sguardo rassegnato. “Mi rammarica moltissimo lasciarLa in quel posto tutto da solo, ma ovviamente si sta facendo tutto questo per la sua incolumità..” 

“No, certo certo. Nessun problema.” il ragazzo cercò di fare un sorriso rassicurante. La professoressa ricambiò il sorriso. “Com’è il posto?”

“Intende il luogo sicuro dove si trasformerà?”

“Sì. Posso vederlo?” chiese Remus.

“Non penso sia una buona idea. Meglio evitare di avvicinarsi all’albero se non durante le giornate di luna piena. Rischieremmo di essere visti e attirerebbe su di Lei degli sguardi che vorremmo evitare.” spiegò.

“Ha ragione.” 

“Bene. Se non ha altre domande da farmi, può tranquillamente tornare a divertirsi con i suoi compagni.”

“Cosa dovrei dire su questo incontro?”

“Beh, potrebbe dire che ho fatto da intermediario tra Lei e sua madre, che ha richiesto il suo aiuto, e quindi domenica la raggiungerà.”

“Va bene.” Remus si alzò dalla sedia. “Grazie mille, professoressa.” sorrise timidamente.

“A domenica, signor Lupin.” sorrise a sua volta. “Per favore, chiuda la porta nell’uscire dall’aula.”

-

Quando tornò in giardino vide che non era cambiato nulla: le ragazze erano ancora sotto l’albero e i ragazzi giocavano tra di loro facendo la lotta.

“Remus!” urlò Peter non appena vide Remus in lontananza. Tutti si girarono verso di lui.

“Hey.” salutò timidamente i compagni. Tutti quegli occhi puntati addosso lo fecero sentire in imbarazzo.

“Allora?” James era preoccupato.

“Oh, beh..” distolse lo sguardo e si fissò i piedi. “Mi ha solo detto che domenica devo raggiungere mia madre, perché ha bisogno d’aiuto. Tutto qui.” 

“Te ne vai?” domandò Peter allarmato.

“No, vado via solo domenica. Poi lunedì dovrei tornare.” 

“Tu stai bene?” chiesero James e Lily all'unisono. La ragazza guardò male il ragazzo che fece spallucce e poi posarono nuovamente lo sguardo su Remus.

“Sì, grazie ragazzi.” ringraziò tutti e sorrise dolcemente.

“Bene. Ora che sappiamo che Remus sta bene e non scapperà da nessuna parte, possiamo rilassarci tutti!” affermò Sirius raggiungendo Remus e mettendosi vicino a lui. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e continuò sorridendo divertito: “Qui eravamo tutti preoccupati che fossi scappato nella notte, avessi infranto tutte le regole del castello e ti avessero espulso.. Ma non potrebbe mai fare queste cose, guardatelo: ha troppo la faccia da bravo ragazzo il nostro Remus.” gli pizzicò una guancia e Remus divenne rosso.

Tutti risero e si tranquillizzarono. 

Rimasero in riva al lago fino all’ora di cena.  
Dopo aver cenato Lily, Mary e Dorcas rimasero in Sala Grande, mentre i ragazzi decisero di tornare alla Torre.

“Simpatiche, vero?” chiese Peter una volta arrivati in Sala Comune.

“Sì, abbastanza. Cioè, anche se sono delle ragazze devo ammettere che sono forti..” rispose Sirius.

“Cos’hai contro le ragazze?” domandò James curioso.

“In realtà niente. Semplicemente non le capisco. Non che io ne abbia incontrate tante nella mia vita, sia chiaro.. Solo le mie parenti, ma quelle sono una più pazza dell’altra perciò mi sono sempre tenuto alla larga da loro, quindi non è che io sia esperto in materia, ecco.. Ma le ragazze sono ok.” 

L’argomento ‘ragazze’ terminò lì. 

“Remus, possiamo andare in camera e ascoltare un pò di musica?” alla domanda di Sirius, Peter e James si girarono verso Remus e lo fissarono con la speranza negli occhi.

“Certo, non c’è bisogno che mi chiediate il permesso.. Non sono mica un professore.” disse ironicamente facendo ridere i compagni.

Anche quella notte ascoltarono musica a più non posso e si addormentarono tardi.

Remus era felice.

\- 

5 settembre 1971

I giorni successivi passarono velocemente e in un batter d’occhio arrivò domenica.  
Remus, al contrario degli altri giorni, si svegliò irritato: andò in bagno, si lavò, si cambiò e, senza dire nulla agli altri, uscì dalla camera e andò a fare colazione.

Aveva intenzione di cercare di evitarli. Non voleva che lo vedessero di malumore. Si odiava quando si sentiva così agitato. Fu però impossibile. Qualche minuto dopo James e Sirius lo raggiunsero in Sala Grande.

“Tutto bene, Remus?” chiese James, confuso. “Perché sei scappato così?” i due si erano messi di fronte a lui.

“Sì, scusate.. sono solo agitato per mia madre. Per oggi.”

“Capisco..”

“Che dite? Mangiamo?” Sirius prima guardò Remus con uno sguardo preoccupato ma poi lo cambiò in un sorriso rassicurante.

Remus fu lieto del cambio di argomento e, più tranquillo, cominciarono a mangiare in silenzio. Poco dopo entrarono nella Sala anche le ragazze, che notando subito la tensione tra i tre, salutarono e basta e cominciarono a mangiare pure loro senza parlare.

_Questo era proprio quello che volevo evitare._

Si alzò dal tavolo. 

“Vado a farmi un giro.” dichiarò.

“Veniamo con te!” esclamò James alzandosi pure lui.

“Amico, penso che Remus voglia stare un pò da solo..” disse Sirius facendo sedere James. Remus lo guardò grato. Sorrise debolmente a tutti quanti e uscì.


	8. Capitolo 8. La trasformazione

Capitolo VII. La trasformazione

Per tutta la mattinata Remus girò per il castello alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo dove nascondersi a leggere e far sbollire la rabbia. Stare da solo non era di certo un problema, anzi ne era abituato, ma stranamente in quel momento non avrebbe voluto esserlo. 

_Sarei dovuto rimanere in Sala Grande. O avrei dovuto far venire gli altri._

Un senso di colpa lo assalì: si pentì di come era stato freddo nei confronti dei ragazzi, quando loro invece erano stati così carini con lui. Se non fosse stato per l’influenza della luna, in un'occasione normale, non si sarebbe mai comportato in quel modo.. ma sfortunatamente non era quello il caso. 

Si nascose in una rientranza che trovò tra due pareti nel corridoio del terzo piano e lesse per praticamente tutta la giornata. Ogni tanto si alzava per sgranchirsi le gambe e passeggiava senza una meta. Aveva deciso che avrebbe saltato il pranzo - a colazione aveva mangiato tanto -e avrebbe direttamente cenato una volta dalla McGranitt. Avrebbe evitato gli altri per tutto il giorno. E preferiva così, almeno non rischiava di trattarli male.. non se lo meritavano.

Le 17.00 arrivarono prima del previsto. Bussò alla porta dell'aula e una voce disse di entrare. Dentro la classe c'erano la McGranitt e al suo fianco una piccola donna in carne che sorrideva gentilmente al ragazzo.

“Signor Lupin, buon pomeriggio. Lei è la professoressa Sprout, docente di Erbologia. Domani mattina sarà lei che verrà a prenderLa..”

“Salve..” Remus sorrise imbarazzato.

“Bene, si accomodi pure ad uno dei banchi e si metta comodo. Tra qualche minuto dovrebbe arrivare la sua cena. Nel frattempo noi la lasceremo qui e torneremo tra non molto.” disse la donna. Remus annuì e poco dopo entrambe uscirono.

All’improvviso apparvero tanti vassoi. Una cena intera era comparsa dal nulla sul banco di fronte a lui. Si guardò intorno confuso, vide che non c’era nessuno, fece spallucce e mangiò tutto nell’arco di 10 minuti - era affamatissimo - e poi, dopo aver finito tutto, si rimise a leggere.

Dopo circa un’ora le due professoresse tornarono con un cestino in vimini: all’interno c’erano delle coperte, una brocca vuota e una divisa. 

“Le serviranno queste cose. La brocca la riempiremo d’acqua una volta arrivati lì, nel caso avesse sete; la coperta nel caso avesse freddo e una divisa perché durante la trasformazione la sua verrà praticamente distrutta.” spiegò la professoressa.

“Perfetto.” disse Remus.

Erano ormai le 18.30 quando la McGranitt disse che era arrivato il momento di andare. Salutarono la Sprout e iniziarono a camminare.

Uscirono dall’aula, scesero al primo piano e, facendo una strada che evitava di passare davanti alla Sala Grande, finirono in una parte del giardino a Remus sconosciuta. In lontananza si riusciva a vedere un grande salice piangente.

“Quello è il Platano Picchiatore.” affermò la professoressa.

Una volta che furono vicini all’albero, i rami cominciarono a muoversi con violenza. Remus spalancò gli occhi spaventato.

“Affascinante, non trova?” 

“Professoressa, qual è l’entrata?” domandò preoccupato.

“Quella, mio caro.” la donna puntò il tronco con il dito. Il ragazzo era confuso, ma poi guardò meglio e vide che effettivamente alla base del tronco c’era una grossa entrata.

_Come potremmo mai arrivare fin lì senza farci ammazzare?_

“Cosa?” chiese, quasi urlando.

La McGranitt sorrise in modo rassicurante e poi si trasformò in un gatto. Remus rimase senza parole. Con gli occhi spalancati guardò la professoressa - o meglio, il gatto - allontanarsi da lui e passare tra i rami arrabbiati senza nessun problema: schivò agilmente tutti gli attacchi e poi, con le zampe, cominciò a grattare dolcemente su un nodo che sporgeva rispetto al resto delle radici. L’albero smise di agitarsi.

_Cos’è appena successo?_

Basito da ciò che aveva appena visto, seguì il gatto dentro l’entrata tra le radici senza parlare. Un corridoio buio e infinito si aprì davanti e loro e cominciarono a camminare. Diverse fiaccole con la fiamma blu erano state messe sui muri per illuminare leggermente il tragitto. Dopo più di cinque minuti il felino si trasformò nuovamente nella professoressa McGranitt che con nonchalance disse: “Siamo quasi arrivati.”.

Ad un certo punto aprirono una porta, salirono delle scale e si trovarono in una grande stanza sporca e mal ridotta.

“Eccoci arrivati.. Allora, io ora metterò delle sbarre alla porta da cui siamo arrivati che solo la magia potrà sfondare, in modo che tu non esca. Come vedi, ogni via di uscita è già stata sbarrata e inoltre sono stati fatti molti incantesimi di protezione intorno a tutto il perimetro. Il posto è sicurissimo. C’è un divano dove puoi rilassarti e le coperte se hai freddo. E’ tutto..” disse la donna guardando il ragazzo con uno sguardo preoccupato. “ Tu stai bene, caro?” chiese non dandogli più del Lei.

“Ehm, sì. Credo..” rispose insicuro.

“Io allora vado. All’alba la professoressa Sprout sarà qui. E se domani avrai mai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, vienimi pure a cercare.. Arrivederci.” 

E rimase da solo. Si guardò intorno incuriosito e anche spaventato: quel posto era brutto, logoro e abbandonato a se stesso.. un pò come si sentiva lui in quel momento.

-

Remus stava sonnecchiando quando una fitta lancinante alla tempia sinistra lo colpì. Si svegliò di soprassalto e, seduto sul letto, iniziò ad urlare. Lentamente e straziatamente la fitta iniziò ad estendersi su tutto il corpo. Si alzò in piedi tutto tremante e mentre continuava a contorcersi dal dolore, urlò ancora. La sua figura cominciò a cambiare: la schiena si ingobbì, il petto e le braccia si allargarono, le gambe assunsero una strana ed inusuale forma ad S, i piedi divennero zampe, il viso si allungò fino a diventare un muso, la pelle si riempì di lunghi e folti peli grigi le mani si ingrandirono e le unghie diventarono lunghe e nere. Quella fase di grida e cambiamento durò molto, circa un'ora; ma questo non soprese né Remus né il lupo.. era sempre stato un processo lungo e doloroso! 

Quando poi la trasformazione fu completa, il lupo cominciò ad agitarsi. Percepiva di essere stato rinchiuso da solo e questa cosa lo fece impazzire e così - frustrato, triste e arrabbiato - iniziò a farsi del male da solo: si graffiava e si mordeva e provò più e più volte a scappare sbattendo contro i muri, contro le assi di legno messe alle finestre e contro le sbarre. 

Questa situazione continuò ininterrottamente per tutta la notte e smise una volta che il sole sorse. Il lupo, ormai stanco, barcollò per la stanza fino al letto e si addormentò e nella pace del sonno se ne andò, per lasciare spazio al gracile ragazzino che, nudo e accovacciato su sé stesso, piangeva.

Era stata una trasformazione orrenda, una delle più brutte e difficili della sua vita. 

-

Aprì gli occhi e notò di non trovarsi nella sua camera. Questo lo capì grazie al soffitto: quello nei dormitori era fatto di legno mentre quello che stava fissando in quel momento era un semplice muro bianco. Era sdraiato e aveva intorno al letto delle tendine giallo tenue che non gli permettevano di vedere niente. Si sentiva confuso.

_Dove sono e perché sono qui?_

“Buongiorno caro.” disse una donna che spuntò alla destra di Remus. “Come ti senti?” chiese, sorridendo gentilmente.

“Scusi.. ma dove sono?” ignorò la donna e domandò.

“Sei in infermeria ed io sono Madama Chips, la curatrice di Hogwarts.” rispose educatamente.

“Cosa ci faccio qui?”

“Sei svenuto mentre la professoressa Sprout ti stava riportando al Castello, così lei ti ha portato qui.. e ha fatto bene! Avevi bisogno di dormire e le tue ferite dovevano essere curate.”

Remus annuì solamente. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. 

_Come mai sono svenuto? Non mi è mai successo.._

“Adesso che sei sveglio posso finalmente farti prendere una pozione che ti aiuterà sia a far guarire prima le cicatrici e sia a farti sentire meglio.. un bell'energizzante!” disse la donna porgendo a Remus un grande bicchiere con dentro un liquido arancione. Bevve tutto il contenuto - amarissimo e al leggero gusto di arancia - e fece una faccia disgustata.

“Oh, lo so! Non è per niente buono, ma vedrai che ti sentirai subito una persona nuova!”

Nel momento in cui Madama Chips disse quelle parole, Remus cominciò veramente a sentirsi meglio: i dolori dalle botte svanirono quasi del tutto, i graffi bruciarono di meno e si sentì sveglio e pieno di energie, tanto che decise di alzarsi. Ma fu fermato dalla curatrice.

“Piano.. prima devi rimanere seduto ancora per qualche minuto e poi, se vuoi, sei libero di andare.” 

“Ok.” disse il ragazzo, obbedendo.

Cinque minuti dopo la donna gli riferì che poteva alzarsi.

“Sulla sedia in bagno ci sono la tua divisa e delle asciugamani.. prima di uscire dimmelo che ti devo dare delle cose.”

Ancora un po' indolenzito raggiunse il bagno. Si lavò brevemente nella piccola doccia presente in un angolo della stanza e poi, ancora bagnato e a torso nudo, fissò il suo riflesso nello specchio: le occhiaie erano una presenza fissa, perciò non erano una novità, ma tutti quei graffi sul petto e sulle spalle non se li era mai fatti. Si guardò e arreso si vestì, cercando di non pensarci. Fortunatamente con la divisa la maggior parte delle ferite nemmeno si vedevano. Avrebbe tenuto le maniche sempre giù e non si sarebbe mai cambiato in pubblico.

_Non è un'impresa impossibile, ce la posso fare!_

Uscì dal bagno e Madama Chips lo raggiunse con una piccola sacca viola.

“Qui c'è tutto quello che ti serve per i tagli. Per un po' di giorni dovrai avere pazienza e curarli.. devi prima pulire bene la zona con questo barattolino rosso, poi applicare due dita di questa crema e infine coprirle bene con questi cerotti. Non preoccuparti, si ingrandiranno in base al taglio, ok? Ovviamente se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi. Bene, direi che puoi andare.” la donna sorrise e gli indicò la porta.

Remus prese la sacca viola, sorrise di rimando alla donna e uscì.


	9. Capitolo 9. Fagiolo corridore

Capitolo IX. Fagiolo corridore

6 settembre 1971

Appena chiusa la porta dell'infermeria alle proprie spalle, Remus stette lì, in piedi, confuso, per qualche secondo. Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse. Si guardò intorno e vide che il corridoio era vuoto.

_Ottimo!_

Non c’era nessuno a cui chiedere informazioni e non aveva nemmeno la sua mappa con sé. Fece un gran respiro e si ricompose. Si avvicinò alla prima finestra che incontrò e notò di essere in alto.

_Prima cosa: scendere. Bene. Ma come?_

A caso scelse di girare a destra e continuare a camminare per il corridoio nella speranza di intravedere delle scale che giusto poco dopo trovò. Dopo aver sceso due rampe di scale, Remus riconobbe l’aula di Trasfigurazione e così con sollievo fece l’ultima rampa e si ritrovò al piano terra. Sorrise inconsciamente. In quel momento si sentì molto più tranquillo, questo grazie sia al non essersi perso che alla pozione che Madama Chips gli aveva dato prima: lo aveva reso più rilassato e si sentiva di buon umore. Vide che davanti alla Sala Grande c’era un via vai di persone e sentì nell’aria un magnifico profumo di cibo: doveva essere l’ora di cena. Prese coraggio e si inoltrò nella folla di studenti che facevano la fila per entrare nella Sala. Una volta dentro si diresse al tavolo dei Grifondoro e si sedette. Era agitato. Non vedeva l’ora di incontrare nuovamente i suoi compagni ma aveva paura che l’avrebbero ignorato.

_E se dopo il mio comportamento di ieri avessero deciso di non voler passare più il tempo con me? Li capirei.. sono stato una vera testa calda. Però non ero io. O meglio, ero io ma ero condizionato dalla luna piena._

Sapeva di conoscerli da poco tempo, ma in quei primi tre giorni si era divertito moltissimo e il solo pensiero di non poter rivivere più quelle emozioni e tornare ad trascorrere il tempo da solo lo rattristì. Stava fissando il tavolo quando una voce lo chiamò.

“Remus!” urlò Peter attirando l’attenzione di molte persone che lo guardarono confuse. Remus si girò e vide i tre ragazzi all’entrata. Non poté che sorridere nel vedere il ragazzetto diventare rosso e imbarazzato abbassare il capo e gli altri due ridere divertiti per la stessa scena.

“Bentornato, Remus.” disse James sorridente mettendosi di fianco a lui. 

“Ciao ragazzi.. scusate per ieri..” si scusò.

“Hey, non preoccuparti! Anzi, scusami tu! Avrei dovuto capire subito che non volevi essere disturbato.”

“E’ che.. circa ogni mese mia madre ha una ricaduta e ogni volta che arriva quel periodo io divento un pò nervoso.” spiegò.

“Comprensibile.” continuò James.

“Come sta tua madre?” chiese Peter che si trovava di fronte a lui.

Remus fece spallucce e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma ieri sera abbiamo usato il tuo stereo per ascoltare un pò di musica.” Sirius guardò il ragazzo con faccia colpevole.

“Ma va! Avete fatto benissimo!” Remus lo tranquillizzò sorridendo. “Cos’avete ascoltato?”

E così cominciarono a parlare delle cassette ascoltate, delle canzoni piaciute e di quelle non ricordate a causa dei nomi strani. 

“Ah, sai che Lily si è arrabbiata con James?” Peter domandò dal nulla.

“Perché?” 

“Boh, dice che sono solo un arrogante e che devo farmi i fatti miei..” James sorrise divertito. 

“E adesso non ti parla più.” aggiunse Sirius alzando le sopracciglia.

“Solo perché ho espresso il mio parere sul suo amichetto! Che poi non è che l’ho insultato o altro, ho semplicemente detto che non mi sembra un ragazzo molto simpatico e alla mano, tutto qui. Poi lei si è alterata e adesso mi guarda malapena in faccia. Ha fatto tutto lei!”

“Ssh, sta arrivando..” zittì Sirius.

“Salve ragazzi.. Remus, ciao!” esclamò Lily sorridendo e sedendosi vicino a Remus. “Come stai?”

“Oh, bene dai.. tu?”

“Bene grazie. Sono solo un pò agitata per domani, ma sto bene!”

“Mi fa piacere..” disse sorridendo alla ragazza. “Dorcas e Mary?”

“Stanno arrivando. Si sono fermate a chiedere alla professoressa di Volo e a quella di Erbologia cosa portare per le lezioni di domani.”

“Giusto, domani abbiamo volo..” improvvisamente si preoccupò per domani.

“Già! Sono terrorizzata anch’io..”

“Non c’è niente di cui aver paura. Volare è bellissimo!”  
Lily nel sentire la voce di James divenne subito seria e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sirius e Remus si scambiarono sguardi complici mentre Peter sembrava non essersene accorto. Si creò una situazione imbarazzante durante la quale nessuno fiatò fino all’arrivo di Dorcas e Mary.

“Ciao Remus!” dissero all’unisono.

Fortunatamente per un pò parlarono solo loro: aggiornarono i compagni sul materiale da dover portare il giorno successivo a lezione.

“Quindi penso proprio che domani voleremo..” fece notare Mary.

“Speriamo di no! Dio, a momenti non so nemmeno cosa sia una scopa volante, figuriamoci se so già come montarla!” disse Dorcas ridendo alla sua stessa affermazione. Tutti risero con lei tranne Lily e James che continuarono ad avere una faccia seria e offesa.

“Davvero? Adesso non dici nulla sul Quidditch, Potter? Parli solo per dare fastidio a me?”

James non rispose, sorrise soddisfatto e basta. Lily sbuffò e tornò ad ignorarlo. 

Dopo un’altra piccola pausa imbarazzante il cibo si presentò sul tavolo e i due ragazzi si tranquillizzarono. Tutti mangiarono, chiacchierarono del più e del meno e poi parlarono delle lezioni che ormai erano vicinissime. Alla fine della cena Silente augurò un buon inizio di anno scolastico e poi alcuni studenti si alzarono e uscirono dalla Sala, ma loro no. Decisero di aspettare un pò in modo da evitare di ammassarsi con la gente e non appena la sala si svuotò, il gruppo si alzò e fece per andarsene.

“Tu quindi rimani qui, Lily?” chiese Dorcas.

“Sì sì, sto un po' con Sev e poi arrivo.”

“Miraccomando, tieni d'occhio l'orario..” aggiunse Mary.

“Non preoccupatevi, ci vediamo dopo!” sorrise prima alle ragazze, poi ai ragazzi, facendo attenzione ad ignorare James, e si avviò verso il serpeverde che stava ancora seduto al suo tavolo e li fissava male.

Trascorsero la maggior parte della serata in Sala Comune e poi verso le 21.30, poco dopo il ritorno di Lily, decisero che fosse arrivato il momento di andare a letto. Il giorno dopo sarebbero iniziate le lezioni e tutti volevano essere ben riposati per l'occasione. Una volta nei dormitori, ascoltarono un po' di musica mentre a turno andavano in bagno. Remus andò per ultimo: prese con sé la sacca viola che gli aveva dato Madama Chips e, con fatica e pazienza, medicò le ferite più grandi dopo aver fatto la doccia. Quando finì, si mise il pigiama, si lavò i denti e tornò in camera. Peter era sdraiato sul letto - questione di qualche minuto e si sarebbe addormentato-, James stava controllando la sua divisa appesa all'armadio e Sirius era seduto per terra a guardare le cassette. 

“Sono felice che ti piaccia la musica babbana.” sorrise a Sirius.

“Piacere? Io la amo!” disse in modo teatrale il ragazzo guardando Remus dal basso.

“Non si era capito, sai?” chiese ironicamente Peter. Si girò verso i compagni e insieme scoppiarono a ridere.

“Penso seriamente che tu preferisca la radio a noi.” continuò James annuendo.

“Non confermo né smentisco..” rispose Sirius alzando le sopracciglia e sorridendo. 

-

7 settembre 1971

I ragazzi quella mattina si svegliarono leggermente agitati: con quel giorno sarebbe iniziata la prima settimana di lezioni e Remus non stava più nella pelle. Fecero colazione velocemente e poi, pieni di oggetti che sarebbero serviti per la lezione, andarono alla ricerca della serra. Furono gli ultimi ad arrivare. Lily, Dorcas e Mary erano già lì e non appena li videro gli fecero cenno di avvicinarsi a loro e, in silenzio, insieme ad altri ragazzi Grifondoro e ai Tassorosso aspettarono l'arrivo della professoressa Sprout.

“Buongiorno ragazzi e benvenuti alla prima lezione di Erbologia!” esclamò felice. “Direi di cominciare subito, che ne dite?” chiese guardando i ragazzi uno ad uno. “Bene, per prima cosa formerete delle coppie: un tassorosso e una grifondoro o un grifondoro e una tassorosso e poi andrete alle postazioni.. su via, scegliete un compagno! Non siate timidi!”.

Dopo qualche secondo di disagio delle ragazze cominciarono a muoversi e piano piano si formarono delle coppie. Remus si avvicinò ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi con la frangia, si scambiarono dei sorrisi imbarazzati e camminando vicini si diressero verso il tavolo.

“Ottimo! Quest’anno ci occuperemo dello studio e della conoscenza delle erbe e delle piante magiche, delle loro proprietà e dei loro usi; apprenderemo anche a curarle e a utilizzarle, quindi a piantarle, a fertilizzarle, a travasarle e a potarle.. e comincerei proprio da questo, dalla pratica.” la donna prese in mano qualcosa. “Questo è un Fagiolo Corridore e fa parte delle Piante Semplici, cioè piante spesso innocue i cui effetti non sono dannosi per l’uomo. Oggi, insieme al vostro compagno o compagna, proverete a piantarlo. Fin qui tutto bene, ma il problema viene ora: per quanto possa sembrare un semplice fagiolo, in realtà non lo è. Come vedrete dopo, ha delle piccole zampette che gli permettono di essere molto veloce e quindi difficile da agguantarlo. Però non vi allarmate, è un processo molto semplice.”

La professoressa fece preparare tutti con grembiuli e guanti.

“Davanti a voi avete un vaso. Per prima cosa dovremo battere il terreno in modo che sia il più duro e compatto possibile. Fatto questo, bisogna fare un piccolo buco dove in seguito inseriremo il fagiolo.” fece vedere come fare e poi disse agli studenti di replicare l’azione. Remus e la ragazza si guardarono e, senza dire nulla, cominciarono a lavorare.

“Adesso la parte che richiede più attenzione: prendere il fagiolo. Per acciuffarlo bisogna mettere il fagiolo a proprio agio e non lasciargli intuire che lo si sta per prendere. Movimenti lenti e parole dolci e delicate sono fondamentali. Mentre uno di voi cercherà di prendere il fagiolo, l’altro dovrà essere pronto con della terra in mano così da poter tempestivamente coprirlo una volta messo nel buco. Tutto chiaro?” i ragazzi annuirono. “Proveremo a piantarne tre per coppia. Mi raccomando, non abbiate fretta, tanto abbiamo tutta la lezione. Iniziate!”

“Con cosa vuoi iniziare?” chiese Remus.

“Oh, se non ti dispiace vorrei provare io a prendere il fagiolo..” rispose la ragazza speranzosa.

“Certo, nessun problema!” lei sorrise felice e andò a prendere la bustina contenente il fagiolo, Remus invece prese con la mano una manciata di terra e aspettò. Aprì la busta, fece rotolare nel vaso il fagiolo e si avvicinò lentamente. All’inizio il fagiolo rimase immobile, poi cominciò ad agitarsi e a correre qua e la per il vaso. Era una visione divertente e tenera allo stesso momento.

“Hey piccolino, ciao..” disse dolcemente la ragazza, quasi sussurrando. “Come ti senti? Puoi fidarti di me. Io sono tua amica.”le sue mani si avvicinarono al vaso. “Sei proprio un fagiolo stupendo, sai? Il più bello che io abbia mai visto.” il fagiolo si fermò mentre le mani della ragazza invece si muovevano verso di lui. All’improvviso lo prese, lo infilò nel buco e Remus lo coprì con la terra presa precedentemente. Batterono per bene sulla superficie e si allontanarono. Si guardarono felici e sorrisero soddisfatti.

“Di nuovo?” chiese Remus. La ragazza annuì e fecero tutto dall’inizio: prepararono il vaso, lei acciuffò il fagiolo e lui ricoprì con altra terra. Ci avevano preso gusto. Poi, dopo aver preparato il terzo vaso, lei domandò:

“Vuoi provare a prenderlo tu questa volta?” 

“Non penso di essere bravo come te..”

“Sciocchezze! Sono sicura che ce la farai. Devi solo parlargli delicatamente e non fare movimenti bruschi. Ricorda che le piante sono degli esseri viventi, perciò proprio come noi umani hanno bisogno di pazienza e dolcezza.” lo rassicurò. E così fecero. 

Remus si avvicinò lentamente al fagiolo che correva disperato per il vaso e poi parlò con molta dolcezza.

“Hey bello.. come stai? Wow, sei veramente veloce. Molto bravo.. Sei anche stupendo, lo sai questo? Bellissimo, davvero..” di colpo prese il fagiolo, lo mise nel buco e lei prontamente ci battè subito sopra con della terra. 

“Non credevo di potercela fare..” disse Remus ancora incredulo.

“Visto? Che ti avevo detto? Sei stato molto bravo!”

“Grazie a te per i consigli!”

“Per così poco! Oh, che maleducata che sono, non ci siamo nemmeno presentati.. io mi chiamo Marlene, Marlene McKinnon, piacere.” si presentò, sorridente.

“Io sono Remus Lupin.”

“Beh, Remus.. grazie per il bel lavoro. Siamo stati una grande squadra!” affermò Marlene guardando con fierezza i vasi. “Vado ad avvisare la professoressa che abbiamo finito.” 

Circa dieci minuti dopo la lezione finì. Marlene salutò con un gesto timido Remus e andò via con dei Tassorosso mentre lui raggiunse i suoi compagni. Si confrontarono sulla lezione e tutti la trovarono abbastanza interessante. Decisero poi di andare a prendere alla Torre il necessario per la lezione successiva, scendere nuovamente e trascorrere l’ora buca in giardino.

Sfortunatamente l’euforia che si era creata grazie ad Erbologia venne distrutta dalla lezione di Volo. Dopo una breve spiegazione di cosa avrebbero fatto durante tutto l’anno, per la restante ora avrebbero dovuto chiamare la scopa a loro e prenderci confidenza. Remus trovò il tutto molto frustrante: la sua scopa non si mosse di una virgola, ma poco gli importava. Preferì di gran lunga guardare la felicità e l’entusiasmo di James ogni volta che la scopa gli rispondeva, piuttosto che provare ancora una volta a urlare ‘Su!’.


	10. Capitolo 10. Amici

Capitolo X. Amici

6 ottobre 1971

Settembre passò velocemente. In quel mese Remus si divertì molto: durante le lezioni imparò tante cose nuove e iniziò a conoscere meglio i ragazzi. Legò, oltre che con i suoi compagni Grifondoro, anche con Marlene, un altro ragazzo Tassorosso di nome Benjy che era in coppia con Mary ad Erbologia e due ragazze Corvonero, Emmeline e Pandora. Solo poche cose non gli piacevano: le lezioni di volo - che trovava particolarmente inutili dal momento che non era interessato al Quidditch - e quando si creavano delle situazioni di imbarazzo tra di loro a causa di James e Lily. 

La trasformazione di ottobre fu peggio di quella di settembre. Fortunatamente però, grazie a Madama Chips, Remus si riprese al meglio e così il ragazzo già quella sera riuscì ad andare a cena con i suoi compagni. 

I problemi iniziarono il pomeriggio dopo, durante la lezione di Pozione che solitamente i Grifondoro frequentavano con i Serpeverde. Quel giorno avrebbero dovuto ricreare in coppia una Pozione Bellapelle: James stette con Sirius, Lily con Severus, Mary con Dorcas e Remus con Peter. Inizialmente tutti lavorarono in silenzio ma verso metà dell’ora la situazione degenerò. Tutti stavano pensando alla propria Pozione e stavano cercando di farla diventare di un colore rosa salmone, quando due Serpeverde si avvicinarono a Severus.

“Piton, quando hai finito con la tua, puoi darci una mano con la nostra? Non abbiamo capito nulla. Lumacorno non è bravo a spiegare..” chiese Mulciber.

“Io non ho nemmeno capito che pozione dobbiamo preparare..” continuò Avery.

“Pozione Bellapelle.” disse Severus. “E comunque, secondo me, siete voi a non capire nulla. Lumacorno sa fare il suo lavoro.”

“Vuoi aiutarci o no?”

“Sì, Avery. Stai calmo.”

Avery annuì.

“A cosa serve, comunque?” domandò Mulciber.

“A togliere le imperfezioni della pelle..” 

“Conosco qualcuno che ne avrebbe bisogno..” Mulciber guardò cautamente Remus che si trovava dall’altra parte dell’aula e i tre cominciarono a ridacchiare. “Ma l'avete visto? Sembra che non dorma da una vita..”

“Secondo voi perchè quello sfigato ha tutti quei tagli?” chiese Avery continuando a guardare le braccia del ragazzo piene di graffi.

“Boh, da bravo sfigato qual è sicuramente per qualche stupido motivo.” disse fieramente Piton. Ridacchiarono ancora.

“Vedo che vi state divertendo..” Sirius comparve dietro Severus. 

“Cosa vuoi, Black?” 

“Da te, Mulciber? Assolutamente nulla.” affermò con la faccia disgustata. “Volevamo solo sapere il motivo di tutte queste risate.. per ridere un pò anche noi.”

“Volate via, sfigati!” urlò Avery.

La classe si girò verso di loro.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” Lily, che precedentemente si era allontanata per lavarsi le mani, si avvicinò allarmata al gruppo di ragazzi.

“Il tuo caro amichetto e queste due zucche vuote stavano prendendo in giro Remus!” James sbraitò puntando il dito contro i tre serpeverde. 

“Sev, è vero?” 

“Credi a me o a questo qui?” Piton guardò la ragazza che lo fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Davvero, Evans?” 

“Potter, stanne fuori! Sto cercando di capire..”

“Cosa c’è da capire? L’abbiamo sentito!”

“Lily, non stiamo mentendo. Perchè mai dovremmo inventarci una cosa del genere?” continuò Sirius.

“Ragazzi, cos’è tutto questo baccano?” domandò il professor Lumacorno raggiungendo gli studenti. Nessuno rispose. “Oggi non voglio avere problemi: tornate tutti alle vostre postazioni e finite la vostra Pozione! Mancano solo 20 minuti..”

Zitti, tutti tornarono al loro posto. Lily sembrava costernata, Severus era serio mentre James e Sirius erano furenti.

L’umore continuò ad essere lo stesso anche durante la lezione successiva, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, sempre condivisa con i Serpeverde e poi anche durante Incantesimi con i Tassorosso.

“Stanno bene?” chiese preoccupata Marlene, riferendosi ai due ragazzi.

“Non lo so.. prima hanno avuto una discussione con Severus, Mulciber e Avery e da allora stanno così.” rispose Doras. 

“Perché hanno litigato?”

“Per me.” disse Remus che si trovava esattamente in mezzo alle due ragazze.

“Per te?” Marlene era confusa.

“Hanno dato dello sfigato a Remus e loro si sono arrabbiati.” spiegò Dorcas.

“Beh, anch’io mi sarei arrabbiata.. e non mi arrabbio mai.” 

“E Lily non sa a chi credere..” aggiunse la grifondoro.

“Ma come? A James e Sirius, ovviamente.”

“C’è Severus dall’altra parte..” fece notare Dorcas.

“Ah già. Loro sono un sacco amici.. Dio, che brutta situazione.” disse la bionda scuotendo la testa. “Tu come stai, Remus? Non credere a ciò che dicono quelli lì, eh.” continuò mettendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. “Parlano solo perché sono delle persone infelici, peggio per loro.”

Remus fece spallucce e sorrise dolcemente.

Finita la lezione, una volta in Sala Comune, i due compagni raggiunsero il ragazzo.

“Sono degli zucconi!” iniziò James.

“Degli stupidi!” continuò Sirius.

“Senza cervello!”

“La prossima volta che li vedo giuro che-”

“Sirius no. Non ce n’è bisogno..”

“Ma ti hanno dato dello sfigato!” 

“Non fa niente, davvero..”

“No. Non so ancora come, ma la pagheranno cara. Ve la prendete con un mio amico? Allora ve la dovrete vedere anche con me.” affermò il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

“E con me.” disse Sirius annuendo.

“E pure con me.” Peter si aggiunse alla conversazione. 

_Amico?_

Remus, avrebbe voluto sorridere dalla felicità, ma la situazione non era delle più adatte. ‘Amico’. Nessuno l’aveva mai chiamato così. 

_Amico. Wow. Fa strano.. Quindi se io sono loro amico, loro sono amici miei?_

Più ci pensava e più si sentiva uno stupido.

_Amico. Che bella parola!_

Più tardi a cena Lily, che era seduta di fronte a Remus, parlò:

“Scusa..” 

“Per cosa?”

“Per le parole che ti hanno detto..”

“Allora ci credi, Evans?”

“Come al solito, non sono affari tuoi, Potter. Comunque conosco Severus e so quando mente.. perciò scusa.” sembrava veramente dispiaciuta.

“Non preoccuparti, Lily.” disse Remus sorridendole, così da tranquillizzarla.

Certo, non fu bello realizzare che lo stessero prendendo in giro, ma veramente non gli importava. Il fatto che Severus, Mulciber e Avery pensassero che Remus fosse uno sfigato non lo toccava minimamente, perché per lui quelle tre persone non erano nessuno di importante, se non compagni di scuola. Se invece l’avessero detto gli altri, allora in quel caso ci sarebbe rimasto molto male. Ma fortunatamente non successe. Anzi, si erano arrabbiati con i tre serpeverde e lo avevano chiamato ‘amico’. 

Dopo quella vicenda i quattro diventarono inseparabili: quando vedevi uno, vedevi anche gli altri tre. Questo rese Remus immensamente felice. Era passato dall’essere sempre solo al non avere neanche un momento per sé. Capitava però che Remus si isolasse: non per evitare gli altri ma solo perché alcune volte ne sentiva la necessità, e per lo più trascorreva quei momenti leggendo. Notò che anche Sirius certe volte si estraniava dagli altri, ma lui lo faceva con la musica. A Remus faceva piacere poter condividere con qualcuno la passione per la musica babbana che tanto amava e si divertiva sempre molto a discutere quale canzone fosse più orecchiabile o quale cantante avesse la voce più bella. Queste piccole cose - i ragazzi, la scuola, i libri e la musica - lo facevano sentire normale, lo facevano sentire un ragazzino di 11 anni. Adorava tanto anche le ragazze. Erano sempre super carine nei suoi confronti e non capiva mai il perchè. Con Dorcas e Mary si divertiva molto, avevano entrambe due caratteri esplosivi e quando erano insieme facevano ridere sempre tutti; con Lily invece riusciva a parlare di tutto - Remus in sua presenza riusciva a diventare super chiacchierone - e tra di loro si era creata una bella confidenza tanto che sembrava che si conoscessero da una vita intera e poi c’era Marlene. Lui e la ragazza erano come animi affini: erano entrambi molto simili caratterialmente e per questo spesso si trovavano d’accordo su molte cose, avevano lo stesso senso dell’umorismo - cosa che riscontrò anche nei ragazzi, soprattutto in Sirius - ed era una persona oltre che molto positiva, anche estremamente sensibile e dolce con tutti, e questa cosa gli piaceva un sacco.  
E poi c’erano i ragazzi. Che dire.. Erano una forza della natura. Peter era sorprendentemente divertente, goffo ma deciso, adorava parlare con loro e raccontare tante cose nuove; James sorrideva sempre e cercava di non far sentire nessuno da solo, era premuroso e generoso, ma era anche un leader nato e amava guidarli ovunque e Sirius era ironico e sfrontato, a volte era silenzioso altre invece amava stare al centro dell’attenzione, non aveva senso dello spazio personale e metteva passione in ogni cosa. Entrambi insieme si completavano. Con loro sentiva di stare bene, sentiva di poter essere pienamente se stesso. Odiava dover nascondere il suo ‘problema’, ma aveva paura che se mai glielo avesse rivelato sarebbero scappati a gambe levate, perciò evitava semplicemente di pensarci e si godeva ogni momento come se fosse l’ultimo.


	11. Capitolo 11. Halloween

Capitolo XI. Halloween

31 ottobre 1971

Quella sera sarebbe stato Halloween. In giro per i corridoi i fantasmi si divertivano ad apparire dal nulla per spaventare gli studenti, i professori avevano passato l’intera giornata ad addobbare il castello e c’era in programma una gustosissima cena. Le aspettative per la serata erano quindi molto alte, ma mai alte quanto quelle di James, Sirius, Peter e Remus. 

Dopo la vicenda avvenuta a Pozioni, l’astio tra i ragazzi e Severus, Mulciber e Avery era cresciuta molto: ogni volta che avevano delle lezioni insieme, i tre serpeverde facevano commenti poco carini nei confronti dei quattro grifondoro che, per decisione comune, avevano deciso di ignorare e far finta di nulla. Lily infatti li aveva pregati di non rispondere alle continue provocazioni.

“Se non volete farlo per me, almeno fatelo per la Casa.. se fate scoppiare una discussione nel bel bello di una lezione rischiate di farci perdere punti e così non vinceremo mai la Coppa delle Case!” disse un giorno la rossa.

E aveva ragione. Non avrebbe avuto senso iniziare una litigata se poi c’era il rischio di poter portare alla perdita i Grifondoro, perciò si accordarono di trattenersi il più possibile e lo fecero. Però non fu semplice: alcune volte dicevano solo sciocchezze, ma altre ci andavano giù pesante e in quelle occasioni stare zitti era molto difficile. Avevano tutti diversi modi di reagire: a Peter diventavano le orecchie rosse dal nervoso, James e Sirius si trattenevano sul momento ma poi una volta tornati in Sala Comune reagivano drammaticamente e Remus rimaneva sempre molto calmo, anche se dentro ribolliva dalla rabbia. Non capiva perché ce l’avessero tanto con loro. In fin dei conti non gli avevano mai fatto nulla. 

-

Una settimana prima di Halloween gli insulti peggiorarono.

“Io non ce la faccio più! Sto impazzendo!” esclamò Sirius. Si lanciò sul letto e sbuffò. “Mi faranno venire un esaurimento nervoso.” 

“Hai 11 anni, non penso tu sia a rischio esaurimento nervoso.” disse Remus ironicamente. 

“Beh, se continuano così sarò il primo caso in tutto il mondo di ragazzo giovane colpito da questa condizione!” continuò il ragazzo con fare drammatico.

Tutti e tre risero.

“Comunque Sirius ha ragione. Oggi hanno dato il meglio di loro!” affermò Peter. “Ho veramente i denti così grandi da sembrare un topo?” chiese poi tutto preoccupato.

“Vedete cosa ci fanno? Giocano con la nostra testa e a lungo andare inizieremo a credere a tutte le sciocchezze che dicono! Dobbiamo cambiare le cose.” nella testa di James stavano frullando un sacco di cose, glielo si poteva leggere in faccia. 

“Ma non possiamo rispondergli o perderemo la Coppa delle Case!” fece notare Peter.

Sirius si alzò di scatto. 

“Allora non dobbiamo farci scoprire.”

“Che cosa intendi?” chiese subito dopo Remus. In quel momento anche la mente di Sirius stava lavorando velocemente.

“Non possiamo rispondergli per le rime, ma non ci è stato detto di non fare nulla a riguardo.” disse il ragazzo dai capelli neri.

“Continuo a non capire..” Peter sembrava confuso.

“Si! Esatto!” esclamò James entusiasta. Si sedette sul letto di Sirius e sorridenti si fissarono per qualche secondo: sembrava si stessero leggendo nel pensiero.

“Cosa stanno facendo?” domandò il piccoletto a Remus. 

“Penso sia venuta ad entrambi un’idea.”

“Oh no..”

“Oh sì.” 

“Allora ragazzi, questo è il piano: useremo questa settimana per impegnarci a cercare uno scherzo da fare a quelle tre zucche vuote.” dichiarò James.

“Siete sicuri che questa sia una buona idea?”

“Rem, questa è un’ottima idea! Per una volta saremo noi a divertirci!” disse Sirius alzandosi e raggiungendo Remus sul letto. “Cosa ne pensi?”

“Non saprei.. è rischioso.” 

“Vero. Ma immagina le loro facce quando gli capiterà qualcosa e non sapranno chi è stato! Pensa a come ci hanno trattato e a come continueranno a trattarci ancora per molto tempo..”

“Non pensi che meritino una punizione?” James si aggiunse sedendosi pure lui sul letto.

“Noi operiamo solo come cavalieri della giustizia!” disse Sirius in tono teatrale facendo ridere gli altri due.

“Effettivamente non si stanno comportando bene nei nostri confronti..” 

“Esatto! Noi vogliamo solo avere una piccola rivincita. In confronto alle milioni di volte che loro ci hanno trattato da schifo, questo non è niente. E in più non ci faremo scoprire..” continuò quello con gli occhiali.

“Come?”

“Beh, siamo intelligenti.. qualcosa ci verrà in mente.”

“Allora? Ci stai?” chiese Sirius.

I due ragazzi lo fissarono con sguardo speranzoso. Doveva ammettere che l’idea di fare uno scherzo gli piaceva ma allo stesso tempo lo terrorizzava.

_E se tutto andasse storto? E se qualcuno si facesse male? E se ci scoprissero?_

C’erano tanti dubbi da risolvere. Avrebbero dovuto lavorare bene e organizzarsi al meglio. In quel caso avrebbe accettato.

“Ci sto, ma-” si fermò e li guardò “ho delle condizioni: la prima è che nessuno deve farsi male, deve essere una cosa innocua e divertente; la seconda è che non possiamo fare lo scherzo solo a loro tre o sapranno che siamo stati noi e la terza è che dobbiamo fare in modo di non farci scoprire, altrimenti tanto vale rispondere quando ci punzecchiano.. Va bene?”

“Assolutamente sì!” rispose Sirius.

“Certo!” disse anche James. “E adesso Pete.”

I tre ragazzi si girarono verso di lui.

“Oh, non so..”

“Andiamo! So che anche tu lo vuoi fare.. e poi non faremo niente di malvagio! Vogliamo solo divertirci un pò.” spiegò Sirius guardando Peter. “E poi Remus ha creato delle ottime linee guida che seguiremo attentamente così non ci succederà nulla.”

“Pete, manchi solo tu.” aggiunse James. Stava supplicando il ragazzo con lo sguardo.

“Uff, va bene!”

“Si!” urlarono James e Sirius contenti.

“Ora dobbiamo solo scegliere lo scherzo adatto.” disse Sirius.

“Dici poco..” Peter alzò gli occhi e si sdraiò sul suo letto.

“Potremmo andare in biblioteca e vedere se in qualche libro troviamo qualcosa che ci ispira.” propose Remus.

“Visto?” Sirius puntò il dito contro Remus e guardò gli altri due. “E’ così che si lavora!” mandò un bacio volante al ragazzo e tornò sul suo letto.

“E biblioteca sia!” esclamò James.

\- 

I ragazzi passarono tutte le ore dopo le lezioni in biblioteca. Sfogliarono disperatamente un numero infinito di libri nella speranza di poter trovare qualcosa che li ispirasse, ma fu inutile. Fino a quando quattro giorni prima non trovarono l’idea perfetta grazie a una cosa capitata a Peter. Era una cosa innocua, stupida e comunque abbastanza divertente e pensavano potesse andare bene per iniziare. Organizzarono nei minimi dettagli il piano e poi, il giorno di Halloween, lo misero in atto. Non fu molto difficile: dovettero cercare il giusto incantesimo e poi provarlo per essere sicuri che avrebbe funzionato.

Quella sera i quattro erano visibilmente eccitati. 

“Cos’avete? Siete stranamente silenziosi..” notò Dorcas. Le ragazze guardarono con sospetto i ragazzi davanti a loro che fecero spallucce e le ignorarono. 

Finita la cena, Silente fece un breve discorso e dopo aver terminato congedò tutti invitandoli ad andare a letto subito dato che per l’occasione si erano trattenuti più del solito in Sala Grande. Quando però fu il momento di alzarsi, i Serpeverde rimasero come appiccicati alle panche. Tutti risero divertiti.

“Un buon e vecchio scherzo di Halloween per concludere la serata!” esclamò Silente sorridente. “Horace, per favore, occupatene tu.”

Il professor Lumacorno agitò la bacchetta e in men che non si dica i Serpeverde si staccarono dalle sedute.

“Cos’hanno lì?” chiese un Corvonero puntando alcuni ragazzi. Stampato sul di dietro avevano scritto ‘Buon Halloween cari serpi!’ in verde fluorescente. Quando poi tutti notarono anche la scritta, risero di nuovo. La cosa divertì pure alcuni Serpeverdi più grandi che mostrarono maggiormente il sedere scuotendolo qua e la, mentre altri erano rossi dalla rabbia.

Remus vide che tutti nella sala, a parte qualche Serpeverde, stavano ridendo e ne fu felice. 

“Bene, con questo direi che è arrivato il momento di andare nei propri dormitori.. Prefetti, guidate tutti fuori, grazie!” dichiarò Silente.

Questa volta tutti uscirono. 

Quando arrivarono in Sala Comune c’era ancora allegria nell’aria.

“Geniale!” urlò Mary.

“Vero? Non so perché se la siano presa così tanto, era un semplice scherzo.” disse Dorcas.

“Infatti! Sono i soliti esagerati..” Mary fece spallucce e poi si rivolse agli altri. “Io vado a letto ragazzi, ci vediamo domani!”

“Vado anche io. A domani!”

Tutti salutarono le ragazze e poi, sorridenti ma ancora in silenzio, si sedettero sui divani di fronte al grande camino.

“Per caso centrate voi quattro con tutto quello che è appena successo?” Lily guardò i ragazzi uno ad uno. “Non parlate, eh? Peccato, avrei voluto farvi i complimenti, ma evidentemente non siete stati voi, quindi fa niente..”

“Mia cara e dolce Lily.” disse Sirius “hai davanti a te quattro geni!”

“Ne dubito.” la ragazza fece una faccia divertita. “Comunque è stata una bella idea.. in quest’ultimo periodo non ci sono andati giù leggeri e voi vi siete presi la rivincita. Avete fatto bene.”

“Evans? Stai bene?” chiese James.

“Certo Potter. Solo perché Severus è mio amico non significa che io sia sempre d’accordo con quello che dice.. ho anche provato a farlo ragionare su di voi, ma sembra non voler cambiare idea.”

“Non preoccuparti: qualsiasi cosa provi, è reciproco.” continuò il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

“Come vi è venuta in mente questa idea?”

“Grazie a me!” esclamò Peter. “Mi sono seduto su una gomma da masticare e da lì abbiamo elaborato il tutto.”

“Wow! E come avete fatto?”

“Abbiamo cercato nei libri gli incantesimi che ci servivano.” spiegò Remus.

“Sono piacevolmente sorpresa.. Beh, almeno ora è finita.”

Sirius si alzò, raggiunse Lily, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e con sorriso malizioso guardò gli altri e disse:

“Oh no, questo è solo l’inizio.”


	12. Capitolo 12. Preoccupazioni

Capitolo XII. Preoccupazioni

La trasformazione di novembre fu così devastante che il giorno seguente Madama Chips decise di tenerlo in infermeria anche per la notte. 

Il lupo sembrava innervosirsi sempre di più: i graffi aumentavano, le ferite si ingrandivano e la stanchezza e i dolori regnavano sovrani. Neanche la fantastica pozione arancione della guaritrice lo aiutò quella volta. 

Nel pomeriggio si svegliò, ma ogni tentativo di alzarsi dal letto fu vano - era così debole che non riusciva nemmeno a sedersi - e per questo rimase sdraiato per tutto il tempo. Si riprese leggermente solo in serata: dopo che Madama Chips portò la cena che il ragazzo mangiò con molta foga. 

Remus provò a convincere la donna a farlo uscire, affermando di stare bene, ma lei fu irremovibile e così si dovette arrendere al suo destino. 

Pensò tutta la notte ai suoi amici. 

_Chissà cosa staranno facendo.. Si staranno divertendo comunque anche senza di me? Beh, sicuramente. Loro sono fantastici! La mia presenza invece non è essenziale._

Pensava spesso queste cose e puntualmente, ogni volta che capitava, si sentiva triste. 

Si addormentò pensieroso.

-

4 novembre 1971

Quella mattina Remus si svegliò ancora molto scosso: era nuovamente pieno di dolori e il suo umore era a terra. Grazie però a Madama Chips e alla sua miracolosa pozione - che quella volta funzionò - riuscì ad alzarsi finalmente dal letto e, lentamente, cominciò a sentirsi anche meglio. Gli fu dato il via libera e così, dopo aver fatto colazione, salì in dormitorio a prendere il necessario per la prima lezione della giornata. Sperava di poter incontrare gli altri, ma la Torre di Grifondoro era vuota. Raccolse il materiale, il libro di Erbologia e scese.

“Salve professoressa, scusi per il ritardo..” annunciò una volta all'entrata della serra.

“Oh, signor Lupin, non si preoccupi! Sapevo sarebbe arrivato.” esclamò la Sprout e poi continuò: “Prego, entri pure e raggiunga la sua compagna. Stavo giusto per spiegare la lezione di oggi.” il ragazzo annuì e raggiunse Marlene. 

Non appena i due si guardarono, sorrisero. Quando poi si sedette, alzò il viso e vide i tre ragazzi fissarlo con una faccia preoccupata. Evitò quegli sguardi e non fiatò per tutta la lezione. 

“Come stai, Remus?” chiese sottovoce la ragazza a metà dell'ora.

“Bene, perché?”

“Ieri nessuno ti ha visto..”

“Oh, ehm, sono dovuto rimanere un po' di più da mia madre.”

“Ok.. Lei sta bene?” 

Remus fece spallucce.

“Beh, sono felice che tu sia qui. Ieri ad Incantesimi io e Dorcas ci siamo annoiate un sacco senza di te.” affermò Marlene continuando a guardarlo. “Comunque l'importante è che tu stia bene.”

“Sì Marl, non preoccuparti davvero.” rispose il ragazzo sorridendole. “Grazie” lei sorrise di rimando e annuendo sospirò sollevata. “Cosa ha spiegato ieri Flinch?”

Remus pensò fosse meglio cambiare argomento, e così facendo spostarono l'attenzione da lui ad Incantesimi. Marlene disse brevemente quello era stato spiegato e poi tornarono ad ascoltare la Sprout.

A lezione finita i ragazzi gli corsero contro.

“Tutto bene, amico?” chiese James allarmato.

“Dov'eri sparito?” continuò Peter.

“Eravamo preoccupati! Quando ieri non ti abbiamo visto tornare, pensavamo fosse successo qualcosa..” disse Sirius.

_Sono veramente preoccupati._

“Siamo andati pure dalla McGranitt!” esclamò il piccoletto.

“Ma ovviamente non ci ha detto nulla..” James alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Allora? Va tutto bene?” insistette il ragazzo dai capelli neri.

“Sì, va tutto bene.. mi sono semplicemente dovuto fermare di più.” rispose Remus stranito dalla loro reazione.

“Quindi state tutti bene?” domandò James con decisione.

“Certo.” 

“Menomale.” disse Peter.

“Ragazzi perché siete così preoccupati? Sono andato da mia madre come ogni mese..”

I tre si guardarono.

“Ci sono stati degli attacchi..” Peter sembrava terrorizzato.

“Attacchi?” 

“Sì. Non penso che tu ne sappia qualcosa, ma qui nel mondo magico siamo in guerra.” affermò James seriamente. Remus non l'aveva mai visto così serio.

“Cosa?”

“C'è questo tizio, un matto assurdo, che è convinto che i babbani, i maghi babbani e chi fondamentalmente la pensa diversamente da lui, siano inutili e che solo i 'purosangue' siano degni di vivere. In poche parole, vuole 'purificare' il mondo magico..” spiegò il ragazzo con gli occhiali con sguardo disgustato.

“Veramente? Questo è fuori! Non sa com'è andata a finire la Seconda Guerra Mondiale babbana?” 

“Ma non è solo.. anzi, ha molti seguaci! E l'anno scorso hanno iniziato ad uccidere molte famiglie babbane..” continuò Peter.

Ci fu un minuto di silenzio.

“Ieri sera sulla Gazzetta del Profeta abbiamo letto che nel pomeriggio c'era stato un nuovo attacco ad una famiglia formata dai due genitori e un ragazzo e abbiamo temuto potessi essere tu.. poi, quando non ti abbiamo visto nemmeno stamattina, siamo corsi dalla McGranitt che però non ci ha voluto dire niente.” disse Sirius guardandolo negli occhi. “Eravamo preoccupatissimi.”

Nel vedere tutta quella preoccupazione negli occhi grigi del ragazzo, gli venne una fitta allo stomaco. 

“Ma fortunatamente stai bene.” James annuì, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse. Si scambiarono dei sorrisi.

“Scusate.. non volevo farvi preoccupare.” Remus si sentiva in colpa.

“Non è mica colpa tua.” fece notare Peter.

“Ci conviene andare a prendere le cose per Quidditch. Oggi forse la professoressa ci farà fare dei giri per il campo!” esclamò James entusiasta.

“Oh bene, non vedevo proprio l'ora..” Remus fece finta di essere felice quanto James. I tre scoppiarono a ridere.

-

Anche quella volta, Remus trovò la lezione di Volo particolarmente inutile. Come al solito si sedette sugli spalti e passò tutta l’ora a chiacchierare con Lily ed Emmeline, una ragazza Corvonero. Anche loro, come lui, erano poco portate per lo sport.

“Fortunatamente l'anno prossimo non siamo più obbligati a fare Volo” disse Emmeline guardando svogliatamente gli altri ragazzi fare i giri del campo. “Almeno possiamo usare queste due ore per studiare o per fare qualcosa che almeno ci piace.”

“Dio, non farmi pensare allo studio.. sono già indietro con il tema di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sui Berretti Rossi! Più tardi magari vado in-”

“Tema? Quale tema?” Remus interruppe Lily.

“E’ vero! Tu ieri non c’eri.. nessuno ti ha detto cosa abbiamo fatto?”

“No. Marl mi ha solo parlato di Incantesimi.”

“Pensavo che gli altri te ne avessero parlato.. uff, idioti! Comunque dobbiamo fare una ricerca sui Berretti Rossi e per Pozioni dobbiamo ripassare tutto quello che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora perché molto probabilmente Lumacorno interrogherà.”

“Oh, ottimo.” disse Remus in tono ironico. “Mi sono perso qualcos’altro?”

“Di importante solo questo. Poi vabbè, ieri Mulciber ha fatto esplodere il suo pentolone a Pozioni, e devo ammettere che è stato divertente; Peter, non so come, ha distrutto la sua scatola usando ‘Alohomora’ e Sirius ha ricevuto una strillettera da sua madre per il compleanno.. questo non è stato carino da vedere.”

“Una strillettera? Il giorno del suo compleanno? Poverino..” disse la Corvonero.

“Lo so! Mi è dispiaciuto un sacco per Sirius!” esclamò la rossa. “Avresti dovuto sentire cos’ha detto!”

“Cosa?” domandò la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri.

“All’inizio ha urlato che Sirius è una delusione e un fallimento per tutta la famiglia e poi ha continuato dicendo che, dato che era il suo compleanno, erano obbligati - in quanto genitori - a fargli gli auguri e regalargli qualcosa, anche se questo andava contro la loro volontà.”

“Che orrore..”

“Già..”

“E quindi gli hanno fatto un regalo?”

Lily annuì.

“Un gufo.”

“Almeno gli hanno fatto un regalo utile.” 

“Suppongo di sì.” 

Remus non si mosse. Si sentiva in colpa.

_Ieri era il suo compleanno e io non lo sapevo! Non gli ho fatto gli auguri.. adesso penserà che sono un amico orribile._

“Rem, cosa succede?” chiese Lily notando che il ragazzo era perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Non lo sapevo.” rispose Remus.

“Che cosa non sapevi?”

“Ieri era il compleanno di Sirius e non lo sapevo.”

“Non potevi saperlo. Non l’aveva detto a nessuno.”

“Avrei dovuto stargli vicino dopo la strillettera della madre, e invece non c’ero..”

“Tesoro..” la rossa gli prese le mani e lo costrinse a guardarla “Non è colpa tua. Nessuno di noi sapeva del compleanno, nemmeno Potter. E sono più che sicura che non ce l’abbia con te solo perché non gli hai fatto gli auguri. Ti fidi di me, sì?”

Remus annuì,

“Ecco, allora credimi quando ti dico che non c’è da preoccuparsi. Ok? Siete amici e questa è solo una sciocchezza.”

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e sorrise debolmente all’amica.

Lily era stata molto carina nei suoi confronti, come al solito, ma questo non bastò per fargli passare il senso di colpa che in quel momento lo stava divorando dall’interno. 

C’era solo una sola cosa da fare: parlare con Sirius e chiedergli scusa.


	13. Capitolo 13. Chiarimenti

Capitolo XIII. Chiarimenti

Il piano 'parlare con Sirius' partì male. Il motivo principale per cui fu estremamente difficile provare ad approcciarsi a lui, fu James: i due erano costantemente insieme. Così l'idea era quella di fermarlo dopo la lezione di Volo mentre l'altro era impegnato sotto la doccia, ma Remus si fece prendere dal panico e scappò dagli spogliatoi dicendo di volersi lavare nel bagno in camera. Gli altri non fecero domande e così corse nei dormitori. Utilizzò quel momento da solo per pensare a cosa avrebbe detto all'amico.

_Hey, senti.. scusa se sono un coglione? Potrebbe andare._

Per un secondo pensò di mollare e lasciar stare: era affranto, si sentiva molto in colpa e faticava a trovare le parole giuste. In più non riusciva a capire come avrebbe fatto a parlargli da solo, dato che era sempre con qualcuno. Decise che avrebbe usato il resto della giornata e la cena per rilassarsi: magari con la mente vuota e lo stomaco pieno avrebbe trovato l'idea perfetta. Ma non fu così. Quella cosa era un pensiero fisso e neanche il libro di Storia della Magia riuscì a farlo distrarre. 

Solo a cena, in compagnia di tutti, riuscì a non pensarci. Mangiarono tranquilli e poi salirono in Sala Comune per passare del tempo insieme e chiacchierare tranquilli come facevano sempre. Anche quella sera, come ormai da una settimana, Peter cercò invano di insegnare a Remus il gioco degli Scacchi Magici: era simile agli scacchi babbani, solo più violento e, proprio come il Volo, lo trovava particolarmente frustrante. Peter era molto bravo e Remus, sfortunatamente, molte regole non riusciva a capirle, quindi ogni volta andava nel panico e non finiva mai bene. Di solito gli altri due o giocavano pure loro o stavano lì a fissare la partita e a commentarla. Le ragazze invece si facevano i fatti loro e parlavano del più e del meno. Lily aveva preso sulla parola Remus quando disse che avrebbe potuto prendere in prestito alcuni dei suoi libri e così, ogni tanto, la rossa, al posto di parlare con le altre, si metteva in un angolo e leggeva qualcosa. Di solito le serate passavano così.

Verso le 23.00 si diedero tutti la buonanotte e salirono nella loro stanze. Una volta in camera, Peter e James si prepararono subito per andare a dormire - il giorno seguente si sarebbero svegliati presto per andare a vedere gli allenamenti di Quidditch della squadra dei Grifondoro - mentre Sirius, con la divisa ancora addosso, rimase appiccicato allo stereo ad ascoltare la radio. Remus sfruttò l'occasione per andare in bagno a cambiarsi. 

_Non appena James e Peter si addormentano vado a parlarci. È il mio momento._

Disse guardandosi allo specchio.

Dopo circa 20 minuti Sirius si alzò da terra e in silenzio si spogliò e si mise il pigiama. Remus invidiava la sicurezza che aveva l'amico nel cambiarsi davanti agli altri con tutta quella nonchalance. Spostò lo sguardo da un'altra parte, per dargli un po' di privacy, ma quando si girò di nuovo vide il ragazzo già sotto le coperte.

“Buonanotte Rem.” disse delicatamente Sirius. Gli sorrise e gli diede le spalle.

_No! Devo parlarti, non andare a dormire!_

Remus sentì che James e Peter stavano russando. Fissò i due compagni per qualche minuto e poi, mosso da una insolita decisione che solitamente non faceva parte del suo essere, si alzò dal letto e a grandi passi raggiunse quello di Sirius. Da dove si trovava vedeva la nuca piena di capelli neri del ragazzo. Si schiarì la voce per farsi notare.

“Sirius..” sussurrò.

“Sì Rem?”

“Possiamo parlare?”

Sirius si girò.

“Adesso?”

Remus annuì.

“Ok, vieni su.” disse Sirius notando il nervosismo dell'amico. Si sedette per far spazio all'altro e chiuse le tende con un colpo di bacchetta. Lanciò un incantesimo di silenziamento e poi si guardarono. 

“Cos’è questo?” chiese Remus riferendosi all'incantesimo.

“Ho insonorizzato le tende. Ora possiamo parlare tranquillamente senza farci sentire e svegliare gli altri.. figo vero?”

“Molto.”

I due sorrisero.

Remus pensò al fatto di non essere mai stato così vicino a Sirius e proprio in quel frangente, mentre ridevano, notò che aveva degli occhi bellissimi, di un grigio che non aveva mai visto in vita sua.

“Comunque, dimmi tutto..” il ragazzo interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“Oh, giusto.. Ehm..” Remus abbassò lo sguardo “Volevo chiederti scusa.”

“Per cosa?” sembrava confuso.

“Non sapevo che ieri fosse il tuo compleanno. Se l'avessi saputo sarei potuto tornare prima o non so..”

“Rem..”

“E poi ho saputo della Strillettera. Avrei dovuto essere un bravo amico e starti vicino e invece non c'ero e mi spiace..

“Rem..”

“Voi siete degli ottimi amici e vi preoccupate per me, io invece non ci sono quando avete bisogno e mi sento dannatamente in colpa per questo.. sono uno stupido!” esclamò velocemente.

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio.

“Hai finito?” domandò Sirius.

“Sì.”

“Ok, ora parlo io: prima di tutto stai tranquillo, va bene?” lo guardò dritto negli occhi e poi sorrise dolcemente. Remus annuì. “Bene. Allora, sappi che nessuno sapeva del mio compleanno e che, se non fosse arrivata la Strillettera, probabilmente avrei continuato a non dire nulla, quindi è normale che tu non ne sapessi niente. Poi, la Strillettera: credimi, è meglio che tu non abbia sentito.. Tutti si sono allarmati perché avevano paura della mia reazione, ma non sanno che io ormai ci sono così abituato alle urla e alle grida di mia madre, che non ci faccio neanche più caso. E per finire, devo dire che hai ragione quando dici che noi siamo degli ottimi amici - effettivamente siamo fantastici - ma pure tu lo sei.”

“Ma..”

“No. Credimi Rem, va tutto bene.” gli sorrise ancora. “Certo, mi è dispiaciuto che tu non ci fossi, ma questo a prescindere dal fatto che fosse il mio compleanno.” affermò il ragazzo. “Cioè, ci divertiamo di più quando siamo tutti insieme.” fece spallucce imbarazzato. “Sei più tranquillo ora?”

“Sì. Per tutto il giorno ho avuto il terrore che tu mi odiassi!”

“Tu sei matto!” e risero divertiti.

“Beh, comunque buon compleanno, anche se in ritardo.”

“La ringrazio molto, signor Lupin” disse Sirius facendo una sorta di inchino. Risero ancora.

“Mi hanno detto che ti hanno regalato un gufo..”

“Oh sì, il miglior regalo di sempre!” esclamò in tono ironico. Alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise. “Almeno mi hanno fatto un regalo.”

“Mi spiace che i tuoi non capiscano che sei veramente una bella persona.. ci perdono loro!” Remus lo diceva sul serio: Sirius era veramente una persona fantastica e non meritava tutto quell'odio.

“Remus Lupin, così mi lusinghi!” si mise una mano sul petto e fece una faccia compiaciuta. Risero per l'ennesima volta.

_Quanto è bello ridere insieme?_

“Comunque grazie.” disse sinceramente Remus.

“Grazie a te per gli auguri.” Sirius sorrise. 

“Ok, direi che per oggi ti ho rotto abbastanza le palle..” Remus aprì le tende, si alzò dal letto e lo guardò. “Buonanotte Sirius.”

“Tu non rompi mai Rem! Comunque buonanotte anche a te!” sorrise, gli fece l'occhiolino, si sdraiò e si girò dall'altra parte.

Remus continuava a sorridere: era felicissimo di aver parlato con Sirius. Finalmente poteva accantonare quella preoccupazione, che l'aveva perseguitato per tutta la giornata, e andare a letto tranquillo. Ancora entusiasta, si coricò e si mise sotto le coperte. Però, per quanto ormai non fosse più preoccupato, fece comunque molta fatica ad addormentarsi.

_Forse perché sono ancora eccitato per aver chiarito._

_O forse perché continuo a pensare agli occhi di Sirius.. che tra l'altro, come fanno ad essere così chiari?_

Non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile che degli occhi avessero un colore così particolare. Aveva visto diverse sfumature di colore - per esempio, lui li aveva verdi, proprio come Lily, James li aveva nocciola e Peter li aveva azzurri - ma quelli di Sirius li trovava davvero unici nel suo genere. Pensò a questa cosa fino a quando non si addormentò.

-

5 novembre 1971

Quando la mattina successiva suonò la sveglia, nello svegliarsi, Remus trovò nel letto solo Sirius. Si stiracchiò per bene e lentamente si diresse verso il bagno per lavarsi e cambiarsi: si fece una breve doccia, si lavò i denti, si curò le ferite e si vestì. Uscì dal bagno e vide che l'amico stava ancora dormendo.

“Sirius dai, andiamo a fare colazione..” disse Remus con voce ancora assonnata. Si sedette sul letto e si guardò in giro confuso mentre ogni tanto sbadigliava.

Il ragazzo, in risposta, grugnì.

“Giuro, adesso mi alzo.” affermò Sirius con la faccia ancora premuta sul cuscino. Stette così per qualche secondo e poi scattò in piedi. Sparì per qualche minuto in bagno e poi quando tornò in camera si mise la divisa. 

_Perché io mi faccio tutti questi problemi per cambiarmi davanti agli altri mentre lui no? Ah, giusto.. io sono orrendo e in più ho il corpo pieno di graffi, mentre Sirius decisamente no._

Una volta pronti, scesero in Sala Grande. Lì trovarono già seduti al tavolo James e Peter intenti a fare colazione.

“Salve ragazzi!” esclamò James sorridendo. Il ragazzo aveva il potere di mettere tutti di buon umore solo con un sorriso. Poi arrivarono anche le ragazze e insieme, dopo aver mangiato, ripassarono Storia della Magia. 

“Ragazzi, quando sono i vostri compleanni?” chiese Sirius dal nulla. E così, uno per uno, dissero la loro data di nascita. “Almeno la prossima volta ci organizziamo e festeggiamo come si deve!”. 

Tutti annuirono felici e poi tornarono a parlare di Storia della Magia.


	14. Capitolo 14. Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

Capitolo XIV. Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

Verso la fine di novembre i professori cominciarono ad addobbare il castello per Natale. Bastò solo quello per far venire ai quattro Grifondoro un'idea per un nuovo scherzo: non era una cosa particolarmente divertente, ma avrebbe portato a delle situazioni piuttosto imbarazzanti che erano molto curiosi di vedere. Quindi, mossi dalla curiosità, si rinchiusero per più di una settimana in biblioteca alla ricerca degli incantesimi necessari e poi, una volta trovato quello che cercavano, provarono e riprovarono nella speranza che tutto andasse come desiderato. Ci volle un po' per arrivare a dei risultati decenti, ma non appena furono pronti si misero all'opera. Si fermarono giusto per due giorni a causa di Remus: il 2 di dicembre ci fu la luna piena e, dato che fu dolorosa come quella precedente, dovette rimanere in infermeria per un giorno intero; tornò ai dormitori solo la mattina del 4. Era un sabato e i ragazzi sfruttarono tutta la giornata per mettere in atto lo scherzo. Il pomeriggio seguente videro i primi risultati. Lo scherzo consisteva nell'aver posizionato, in posizioni strategiche - tipo sulle panchine, negli angoli, su tutte le porte e alcuni pure fluttuanti sui tavoli o su delle sedie -, moltissimi rametti di vischio. Questi erano stati incantati: ogni volta che due persone si sarebbero solamente avvicinate alla pianta, sarebbe comparso dal nulla un piccolo striscione con scritto 'bacio' e sarebbe partito il ritornello della canzone Christmas (Baby Please Come Home). L'idea venne nel vedere la professoressa Sprout appendere il vischio: tutti e quattro pensarono a come sarebbe stato strano trovarsi lì sotto con qualcuno e quindi perché non rendere il tutto ancora più imbarazzante? Sirius pensò alla canzone, James alla scritta, Peter ai posti dove poterli mettere e Remus cercò gli incantesimi. 

-

15 dicembre 1971

Stava per iniziare l'ultima lezione di Pozioni dell'anno. Mentre aspettavano l'arrivo di Lumacorno, sfruttarono l'occasione per continuare a parlare.

“Quindi torniamo tutti a casa per Natale?” chiese James guardando i suoi compagni.

“Sfortunatamente sì.” disse Sirius sbuffando.

“Dai, vedrai che queste due settimane voleranno.” il ragazzo con gli occhiali sorrise all'amico.

“Io in realtà io resterò qui..” affermò Remus. Nel mese di dicembre ci sarebbe stata un'altra luna piena - il 31 dicembre - oltre a quella precedentemente passata e, per evitare che il padre e la madre passassero un brutto Capodanno, chiese di rimanere ad Hogwarts. I genitori, con molta tristezza, accettarono la scelta del figlio. 

“Ma come? Da solo?” Peter domandò.

“Beh, non sono l'unico in tutta la scuola che rimarrà qui..” fece notare il ragazzo.

“Sì ma, rimanere da solo per Natale e per Capodanno è triste..”

“Non è un problema, davvero.”

“Se vuoi rimango io qui con te.” Sirius guardò Remus. 

“Meglio non far arrabbiare i tuoi.” il ragazzo dai mossi capelli neri abbassò lo sguardo: sembrava deluso. “Mi spiace Rem..” si scusò “Se solo non fosse per loro, ti farei volentieri compagnia!”

“Non preoccupatevi ragazzi! Come ha detto James prima: queste due settimane voleranno.” Remus rassicurò gli amici.

Ovviamente avrebbe preferito passare le vacanze con loro, ma poi cosa gli avrebbe detto la notte di capodanno? 

_Scusate, vi ho fatto stare qui e adesso sparisco per due giorni?_

All'improvviso entrò il professor Lumacorno e iniziò a parlare: quel giorno avrebbero dovuto preparare la Pozione per Dimenticare. Si divisero nelle solite coppie di sempre e cominciarono a lavorare. Sembrava andare tutto per il meglio. Da un po' di tempo, fortunatamente, la guerra tra i quattro Grifondoro e i tre Serpeverde si era calmata: James pensava avessero semplicemente cambiato bersaglio e aveva ragione. Da un mesetto i tre ragazzi avevano iniziato a prendersela con alcuni Tassorosso senza alcun valido motivo. Remus non capiva perché accanirsi così tanto nei confronti di una o più persone, semplicemente per noia. Scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sulla pozione. Era intento a sminuzzare le radici di Margherita quando una musica iniziò a suonare nel bel mezzo della lezione.

**Christmas, the snow's comin' down**

_Oh no._

**Christmas, I'm watchin' it fall**

_Oh no._

**Christmas, lots of people around**

Remus guardò immediatamente i compagni. Tutti cercavano di capire da dove arrivasse il suono.

**Christmas, baby please come home**

Non ci poteva credere. Il vischio canterino si trovava esattamente sopra a Mulciber e ad Avery: i due ragazzi erano rossi dalla rabbia mentre si allontanavano tra di loro e continuavano a fare di no con la testa. La classe ridacchiò. Avery cercò immediatamente di strappare il piccolo striscione con scritto 'bacio' e Mulciber lanciò sguardi omicidi a tutti quelli che sentiva o vedeva ridere. 

“Cosa ridete?” urlò quest'ultimo.

“Oh, suvvia ragazzi, calmatevi! È sono uno scherzetto!” disse Lumacorno avvicinandosi ai due Serpeverde. “Finite Incantatem.” la musica cessò e il vischio con lo striscione sparirono nel nulla. “Ecco, problema risolto.” l'uomo, tutto fiero, tornò alla sua cattedra.

“Peccato, era proprio una bella canzone..” affermò Sirius in tono ironico. “Comunque secondo me formereste proprio una bella coppia.” continuò guardando i due ragazzi ancora rossi. Sorrise compiaciuto e la classe rise.

“Sei il solito stupido idiota, Black. Riesci a fare solo commenti inutili, proprio come te.” Lily fulminò l'amico che stava ridendo sotto i baffi per la sua affermazione.

“Chiedo scusa? Signor Piton, il linguaggio!” sgridò il professore “10 punti in meno a Serpeverde.. non me lo sarei mai aspettato da Lei.” 

“Scusi professore..” Severus abbassò il capo dispiaciuto. 

I tre ragazzi Serpeverde in quel preciso momento avrebbero gradito una bella dose di Pozione per Dimenticare.

La lezione finì nel silenzio più totale. Poco dopo il gruppo si spostò dai sotterranei per raggiungere l'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. L'ora trascorse stranamente senza problemi. 

A cena parlarono di quello che era successo.

“Pensavo mi avrebbero ucciso.. e invece niente.” disse Sirius guardando il suo piatto di piselli. “Dovrei preoccuparmi?”

“Secondo me erano troppo scossi per reagire: Mulciber e Avery erano imbarazzato per lo scherzo e Severus arrabbiato per aver deluso Lumacorno.” spiegò Remus. 

“Mh, hai ragione.” Sirius annuì. “Non ricordo: chi di noi ha messo il vischio in aula Pozioni?” chiese sottovoce avvicinandosi agli altri.

James e Remus scossero la testa, Peter l'abbassò.

“Amico, perché l'hai messo sopra alla postazione di quei due? Avresti dovuto metterlo sullo stipite della porta.” domandò James rivolgendosi a Peter.

“Non lo so! L'ho fatto senza pensarci..” esclamò nel panico.

“Ok ok, non preoccuparti. Non è successo nulla, Pet.” James aveva un tono calmo e sorrideva gentilmente all'amico. Peter sembrò calmarsi.

“Beh, ormai è fatta.” il ragazzo dai capelli neri fece spallucce “Devo ammettere però che vedere le loro facce è stato epico!” 

Tutti concordarono con lui e si misero a ridere.

-

Il 20 dicembre i ragazzi partirono. Non appena Remus tornò in Sala Comune, si sentì incredibilmente solo. Passò i primi quattro giorni senza muoversi dalla sua stanza - usciva solo per mangiare - poi però, dopo il 25 dicembre, le cose cambiarono. Il giorno di Natale, Remus si svegliò e trovò ai piedi del letto dei pacchi: i genitori gli spedirono altre cassette e altri libri, James gli regalò una bellissima sciarpa con i colori di Grifondoro e un biglietto con scritto 'Questa la indosserai l'anno prossimo quando giocherò la mia prima partita!' e Peter gli diede un set per giocare agli Scacchi Magici. Ancora di buon umore per i regali inaspettati, durante l'abbondante pranzo di Natale in Sala Grande, si mise a chiacchierare con dei ragazzi che come lui rimasero ad Hogwarts durante le vacanze. Il primo fu Benjy Fenwick: un Tassorosso che era in coppia con Mary durante Erbologia; era simpatico, il suo sorriso era molto dolce e probabilmente era di origine orientale. Il secondo fu Kingsley Shacklebolt: un Corvonero dello stesso anno di Remus - facevano insieme Trasfigurazione, Storia della Magia e Volo -; era un ragazzo di colore, che parlava molto lentamente e aveva una risata estremamente contagiosa. E infine Sturgis Podmore: lui era un Grifondoro del terzo anno; alto, dai capelli color paglia, una mascella quadrata e aveva un modo di fare spigliato. Grazie a loro, Remus ebbe compagnia durante quei giorni che si prospettavano profondamente noiosi e monotoni. Passarono il loro tempo per lo più a giocare agli Scacchi Magici - con il nuovo set regalatogli da Peter - e a parlare delle loro vite. Scoprì che Sturgis era nato babbano ed era nella squadra di Quidditch, che Benjy aveva una cotta per Mary e che Kingsley era rimasto lì perché i genitori erano andati a trovare il fratello, che insegnava Pozioni, in America. Sturgis aveva gentilmente chiesto a Remus se volesse unirsi a lui, e ad altri due suoi compagni, per la notte di Capodanno, ma con molta tristezza dovette rifiutare e usare la scusa che sarebbe dovuto andare dalla madre d'urgenza. La trasformazione, fortunatamente, non fu così orribile come quella dei mesi precedenti, e così già la sera dell'1 riuscì a tornare in Sala Grande per la prima cena dell'anno. Era molto grato ai tre ragazzi per la compagnia e si divertì anche parecchio ma, in cuor suo, dovette ammettere a se stesso che gli mancavano i suoi amici: James, con il suo sorriso e la sua costante allegria; Peter, con la sua ingenuità e la sua simpatia e Sirius, semplicemente con la sua presenza importante. Come si divertiva con loro non succedeva con nessun altro. E gli mancavano molto anche le ragazze. Contava i giorni che mancavano al ritorno dei suoi compagni e finalmente il 3 gennaio arrivò. In Sala Grande erano tornati i quattro grandi tavoloni - al posto del lungo tavolo presente durante i giorni di vacanza - e Remus era lì, seduto al solito posto, che aspettava la cena affamato, quando arrivarono i suoi amici. Non appena li vide, sorrise come non mai e loro fecero lo stesso. 

“Buonasera signor Lupin, ti siamo mancati?” chiese James sorridente, sedendosi al suo fianco.

_Dio sì, tantissimo._

“Naah!” Remus fece spallucce cercando di rimanere serio.

“Oh, come sei falso!” esclamò Sirius. “A me ragazzi siete mancati tantissimo.. non scherzo! Un altro giorno in quella casa e sarei impazzito!” 

“Beh, ora siamo qui, fortunatamente.” fece notare Peter.

I ragazzi si sorrisero e, con il cuore pieno di felicità, iniziarono a mangiare.


	15. Capitolo 15. San Valentino

Capitolo XV. San Valentino

Sabato 30 gennaio sarebbe stato il dodicesimo compleanno di Lily ma, sfortunatamente, proprio quella notte, ci sarebbe stata la luna piena. E dato che l'anno prima si erano ripromessi che avrebbero festeggiato tutti insieme, per fare in modo che ci fossero tutti quanti, posticiparono i festeggiamenti al sabato successivo. Era perfetto. In quel modo avrebbero festeggiato sia Lily che Mary, il cui compleanno sarebbe caduto il 2 di febbraio. I ragazzi si organizzarono come meglio poterono: chiesero agli elfi in cucina una torta, invitarono più gente possibile -Remus invitò Benjy, Kingsley, Sturgis, Emmeline e Marlene e Dorcas ebbe l'arduo compito di chiederlo a Severus, che in malo modo rifiutò l'offerta - e riempirono la Sala Comune di decorazioni e palloncini. Il 5 febbraio Dorcas tenne occupate le due festeggiate per tutto il giorno e poi, verso le 16.00, tornarono alla Torre di Grifondoro. Passarono in compagnia un bellissimo pomeriggio e mangiarono una torta sorprendente buona. Poi scesero per andare a cena e verso sera tornarono di nuovo in Sala Comune per trascorrere ancora insieme la fine della giornata. Poco prima che andassero tutti a dormire, Remus volle parlare con Lily.

“Sì, Rem?” chiese lei curiosa.

“Ehm, volevo darti un piccolo regalo..” il ragazzo prese dalla tasca un piccolo libricino e glielo porse. “È una versione tascabile de Il Grande Gatsby, il primo libro che ti -” fu interrotto da un abbraccio. Lui non seppe come reagire e così rimase immobile. 

“Il primo libro che mi hai prestato. Remus, è un regalo bellissimo, grazie mille!” la ragazza sorrise. Sembrava felice.

“Oh, ehm, non c'è di che..” disse lui imbarazzato. 

“Davvero, grazie!” la ragazza le diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e Remus arrossì. “Buonanotte Rem, e grazie ancora!” Lily, Dorcas e Mary si allontanarono e salirono nella loro stanza ridacchiando.

Remus si sentì strano: non era mai stato né abbracciato né baciato sulla guancia da nessuno che non fosse sua madre. Era consapevole del fatto che tra ragazzi, in amicizia, tutte quelle effusioni non avvenissero - se non in condizioni particolari - ma tra un ragazzo e una ragazza invece non aveva la più pallida idea di come funzionassero le cose. 

_Non ho mai avuto amici, figuriamoci ragazze!_

_Forse questo è il loro modo per dimostrare affetto?_

Ancora confuso tornò al divano. Lì i ragazzi lo guardarono con gli occhi spalancati.

“Cos'hai fatto?” chiese Peter scioccato.

“Le ho regalato un libro.” Remus fece spallucce.

“E ti ha abbracciato e ti ha dato un bacio sulla guancia solamente perché le hai fatto un regalo?” 

“Non lo so. Penso di sì?” 

“Quindi ora siete fidanzati?”

“Pete, che diavolo stai dicendo? Ovviamente non sono fidanzati!” esclamò Sirius. “Sono amici. E gli amici si abbracciano.”

“E si baciano?” domandò ancora Peter.

“Beh, le ragazze lo possono fare. Noi tra ragazzi no. E comunque è stato un bacio sulla guancia, niente di che..” Sirius annuì nel dire quelle parole. 

James, stranamente, non disse nulla. Non parlò fino a quando non furono in stanza. Sirius notò questa cosa e si avvicinò al ragazzo occhialuto: in silenzio andarono insieme in bagno e ci stettero per un po' di tempo. Quando tornarono Peter stava dormendo e Remus era sul letto a leggere.

_Cosa si saranno mai detti?_

Molte volte pensava che James e Sirius fossero la stessa persona: erano diversi, ma allo stesso tempo molto simili. Erano così legati che tutti erano convinti che si conoscessero da una vita.

James, una volta uscito dal bagno, sembrò più tranquillo. Tornò a parlare come prima e a sorridere come se non fosse successo nulla. Poco dopo si diedero tutti la buonanotte. Remus si addormentò relativamente subito, ma prima fu dubbioso per un po' di tempo.

_Chissà di cosa hanno parlato._

_Perché non ne hanno parlato davanti a me?_

Quando però capì di non poter avere la risposta a questi dubbi, si arrese e si addormentò.

-

14 febbraio 1972

San Valentino. Ne aveva sentito molto parlare, ma non aveva mai visto festeggiarlo: scoprì che era un giorno come gli altri, ma durante quella festa le coppiette si potevano sbaciucchiare negli angoli dei corridoi senza che nessuno gli dicesse nulla, ovunque per il castello si potevano trovare cuori appesi, le ragazze aspettavano trepidanti dei regali dai ragazzi e i ragazzi erano nel panico perché non sapevano cosa regalare alle ragazze.

Remus sapeva di essere ancora troppo giovane per pensare a quel genere di cose - all'amore e all'essere fidanzato - ma al tempo stesso invidiava le persone più grandi per aver trovato l'anima gemella o qualcuno con cui passare il tempo. Quando si soffermava a pensare al futuro e a come sarebbe stato per lui, si immaginava sempre solo: non perché non volesse nessuno, ma per via della sua condizione molto limitante. Ovviamente avrebbe voluto incontrare la sua persona, ma sapeva fosse una cosa impossibile.

_Chi mai vorrebbe fidanzarsi con un lupo mannaro?_

_Chi mai vorrebbe fidanzarsi con me?_

Era un pensiero piuttosto deprimente, ne era consapevole, però era l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare. 

Dell'amore aveva un'idea ben chiara - e cioè, che non l'avrebbe mai provato e trovato -, di San Valentino invece non sapeva cosa pensare. A suo parere, l'affetto si sarebbe dovuto dimostrare sempre e non un solo giorno all'anno.

_Perché mi faccio tutti questi problemi? Tanto mai nessuno vorrà stare con me. Tanto mai nessuno mi farà dei regali a San Valentino._

Quel giorno fu anche un lunedì molto impegnativo a scuola: le lezioni continuavano e più andavano avanti e più diventavano difficili. Le prime due ore le passarono a provare a trasfigurare un vaso in una sedia - i migliori della classe furono Sirius e una ragazza di Corvonero -, poi parlarono della Magia Territoriale in Storia della Magia, a Pozioni della Storia del Calderone, a Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure dei Mollicci e ad Incantesimi provarono ad immobilizzarsi una parte del corpo con Locomotor Mortis.

A cena, stanchi dalla giornata, quasi nessuno parlò. Poco prima del dolce, dall'alto, arrivò il gufo di Sirius che gli lasciò un pacco che il ragazzo ignorò e mise sotto il tavolo. Tutti si stavano chiedendo cosa fosse. Una volta in camera cominciò l'interrogatorio da parte di James e Peter.

“Dai, non farti pregare! Cosa c'è dentro? Chi te lo manda?” chiede James.

“Non lo so.. non l'ho nemmeno aperto, vedi?” rispose Sirius facendo spallucce. “Probabilmente sarà qualcosa dai miei.” ed entrò nel bagno.

“Devi aprirlo altrimenti non saprai mai chi te lo manda!” esclamò Peter.

“Esatto, aprilo!” insistette il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

“Vorrei sapere anch'io cosa c'è dentro, ma se Sirius non vuole aprirlo non possiamo costringerlo.” disse Remus calmo mentre cercava gli appunti di Storia. 

“Grazie Rem!” Sirius urlò dal bagno.

James sbuffò.

“Non posso avere un pacco di fianco a me e far finta di nulla!” sembrava esasperato.

“Ma non è tuo..” fece notare Peter.

“Questo non ha importanza. È comunque qui, chiuso e misterioso.. voi non avete voglia di aprirlo?” domandò guardando i suoi compagni.

“Non proprio.” Remus scosse le spalle. “Cioè, se scopro cosa c'è dentro mi tolgo la curiosità, ma posso anche vivere senza..” 

“Hai un autocontrollo spaventoso. Ti invidio un sacco!” James si buttò sul letto.

“Naah, è solo che tu sei molto molto molto molto molto curioso.” Remus rise e gli altri due fecero lo stesso.

“Ascoltiamo un po' di musica?” chiese Peter. 

“Davvero?” Sirius uscì dal bagno con una faccia sorpresa. “Pensavo odiassi la musica babbana.”

“Oh no. Anzi, mi fa addormentare subito!”

“Per un momento ho pensato stessi per dire delle cose carine.. invece no.” disse il ragazzo dai capelli neri. James e Remus risero.

“È una cosa carina!” 

“Pete, se dici che una cosa ti fa addormentare significa che la trovi noiosa.” spiegò James.

“Beh, comunque non la odio.” disse il piccoletto offeso. 

I tre ragazzi si guardarono divertiti.

“Cosa vuoi che metta?” chiese Remus cercando di trattenere le risate.

“Qualsiasi cosa va bene.” Peter fece spallucce. 

“Qualcosa di lento, così si addormenta subito.” disse Sirius. Quella volta tutti e quattro scoppiarono a ridere.

Un'ora dopo Peter e James si addormentarono. Sirius invece passò mezz'ora nel suo letto con le tende chiuse e silenziate. Remus stava leggendo. Quando furono le 23.50 Sirius mise la testa fuori dalle tende e chiamò Remus.

“Rem? Sei sveglio?”

“Sì.”

“Posso venire lì?”

“Ehm, ok.” non fece neanche in tempo a rispondere che si ritrovò l'amico sul suo letto con il pacco misterioso in mano. Si accomodò, chiuse le tende, le rese silenziose e si girò verso Remus. Sorrideva ma non parlava.

“Hai aperto il pacco?” chiese Remus.

“Oh giusto..sì, l'ho aperto.”

“Bene..” Sirius continuava a sorridere. “Perché sorridi? Ti hanno spedito qualcosa di bello?” il ragazzo annuì e iniziò ad aprire il pacco.

“Guarda cosa c'è dentro.” disse avvicinando il pacco a Remus. Remus guardò dentro e vide un infinità di cassette.

“Dio, ma quante sono?” chiese incredulo.

“Non lo so. Sono tantissime, vero?”

“Sì! Chi te le ha spedite tutte queste cassette?”

“Mia cugina dall'America. Sarebbero dovute arrivare verso dicembre, ma sì è trattenuta lì per un po' e sono arrivate solo adesso.” spiegò Sirius. “Sono tutti cantanti americani: Elvis Presley, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, James Brown, ma anche tante band e gruppi.. tutti di diversi generi.”

“Che figata!” 

“E adesso sono tue.”

“Cosa?” chiese Remus incredulo. “In che senso sono mie?”

“Sono il tuo regalo di Natale! Anche se sono arrivate in ritardo..”

“Sir, non posso accettarle.” disse Remus allontanando il pacco. Sirius sembrava deluso.

“Perché no? Non ti piacciono?”

“Le adoro! Ma sono tantissime e ti saranno costate una fortuna.. non avresti dovuto farlo. Soprattutto per me..”

“I miei ogni anno per Natale mi regalano molti soldi che puntualmente non so come usare. Tu mi hai fatto usare praticamente tutti i giorni il tuo stereo e le tue cassette e volevo ringraziarti in qualche modo.” disse Sirius facendo spallucce. Cercava di guardare Remus negli occhi, ma il ragazzo, imbarazzato, non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo. 

“Non so come ripagarti..”

“Non devi. Così siamo pari.” Sirius sorrise all'amico. “E poi le useremo entrambi, perciò è come fossero di tutti e due.” rise leggermente. “Io l'ho fatto per renderti felice, non per vederti con quella faccia strana.”

“Hai ragione.. scusami. Sono un ingrato.” Remus scosse la testa. “Grazie mille Sir, davvero. È un regalo bellissimo.” alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. 

“Bene, sono felice che ti piaccia.” Sirius sospirò sollevato.

“Molto!” Remus annuì sorridendo. Era felicissimo.

“Beh, Buon Natale! Anche se oggi è San Valentino..” Sirius si mosse i capelli e sorrise imbarazzato. Risero. “Domani ne ascoltiamo alcune?”

“Assolutamente!” esclamò Remus. Risero ancora e poi parlarono per un po' delle cassette presenti nel pacco. Dopo circa 15 minuti Sirius si alzò dal letto, sorrise a Remus e gli diede la buonanotte.

Remus era felicissimo. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. 

_Alla fine ho avuto anch'io il mio regalo.. non per festeggiare San Valentino, ma è pur sempre un regalo._


	16. Capitolo 16. Festeggiamenti

Capitolo XVI. Festeggiamenti

10 marzo 1972

Remus, come tutti i giorni, si svegliò con il suono della sveglia. Cercò di allungare il braccio per spegnerla ma la sua mano toccò un'altra mano. Confuso, aprì gli occhi di scatto e vide che James era in piedi di fianco al suo letto e aveva la mano sulla sveglia di Remus. Alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra c'erano Sirius e Peter. Tutti e tre sorridenti.

“Sono lusingato, ma il mio cuore appartiene ad un'altra persona.” disse James ironicamente guardando la mano di Remus ancora sopra alla sua. Entrambi la tolsero e si guardarono: James aveva il suo solito sorrisino divertito mentre Remus aveva una faccia interrogativa.

“Cosa ci fate già svegli?” chiese curioso.

“La vera domanda è: cosa ci fai tu ancora nel letto? Su, alzati, che dobbiamo andare a fare colazione con le altre.” disse Sirius spostando le coperte.

Remus sospirò. Si era dimenticato che il giorno prima aveva promesso alle ragazze di fare colazione tutti insieme. Di solito scendevano tutti a orari diversi e raramente si incrociavano. Non seppe perché ci tenessero tanto, comunque non fece domande e accettò.

“Dai dormiglione! Su su!” esclamò Peter battendo sul letto e tutti risero. Sentire quella frase detta da lui fu abbastanza divertente.

“Ok, ok.. vado a cambiarmi e sono pronto, va bene?” i tre annuirono e lo aspettarono nella stanza. 

“Prendi direttamente il libro di Storia, così almeno dopo non torniamo su.” consigliò Peter.

Una volta pronti scesero e si diressero verso la Sala Grande. 

Mentre camminavano, Remus pensò che fosse strano che nessuno gli avesse ancora fatto gli auguri, dato che nei giorni precedenti il compleanno di Remus fu l'argomento di punta.

Una volta arrivati, si sedettero al tavolo di Grifondoro e aspettarono l'arrivo delle ragazze. James e Peter erano presi da una conversazione accesa sul Quidditch, Sirius guardava di nascosto prima Remus e poi la porta d'ingresso e Remus era semplicemente perso nei suoi pensieri.

_Non me la devo prendere se si sono dimenticati del mio compleanno.. non posso mica essere costantemente nei loro pensieri._

All'improvviso James e Peter si zittirono e Sirius fissò la porta. Remus guardò i compagni davanti lui.

“Tutto bene?” 

"Auguri!” urlarono delle voci femminili dietro lui. Remus si irrigidì.

_Oh no._

Si girò e vide che Lily, Marlene, Dorcas e Mary tenevano in mano un vassoio enorme pieno di pancake e delle candeline. Qualcuno gli toccò le spalle. Si rigirò verso i compagni e li vide sorridere soddisfatti. Le ragazze appoggiarono con cautela il vassoio sul tavolo e poi andarono ad abbracciare Remus. Era rosso dalla vergogna.

“Hey, nessuno al mio compleanno mi ha abbracciato così!” esclamò Sirius tra l'indignato e il divertito. 

“No infatti, poi lo voglio anch'io per il mio!” continuò James.

“Zitti voi due! Oggi è il compleanno di Remus quindi lui si prende gli abbracci.” disse Dorcas sorridendo.

Le ragazze si sedettero e qualche secondo dopo tutti iniziarono a mangiare. Era felice. Pensava che i suoi amici si fossero dimenticati del suo compleanno, invece era tutto il contrario.

Approfittarono del sole per trascorrere la prima mattinata in giardino, poi però verso le 10.00 tornarono al castello. Salutarono Marlene e andarono a lezione di Storia dove dei sorridenti Emmeline e Kingsley gli fecero gli auguri. La lezione fu particolarmente noiosa, ma Remus non ci pensò molto: era ancora di buon umore per la sorpresa fatta a colazione.

-

Nel primo pomeriggio, dopo aver mangiato, James convinse i ragazzi ad accompagnarlo a vedere gli allenamenti di Quidditch: era una bella giornata e non avevano niente di meglio da fare, perciò andarono. Fortuna volle che Peter avesse con sé una scacchiera e così, mentre James e Sirius erano impegnati a guardare i giocatori volare, Remus e il piccoletto fecero alcune partite a Scacchi Magici. Grazie a tutte le volte che ci aveva giocato con Sturgis durante le vacanze di Natale - che tra l'altro in quel momento si stava allenando - era nettamente migliorato. Alle 16.00 finirono gli allenamenti e tornarono alla Torre. Non appena entrò nella Sala Comune, Remus fu accolto da delle urla.

“Auguri!” esattamente come la prima volta, Remus si irrigidì e imbarazzato guardò il pavimento, sorridendo.

_Mi hanno fatto una sorpresa sia a colazione che adesso! Li adoro! Cioè, li odio perché mi fanno sentire in imbarazzo, ma li adoro perché nessuno avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere per me._

Trascorse il pomeriggio a chiacchierare con diverse persone - c'erano anche Marlene, Kingsley, Benjy ed Emmeline - e poi a mangiare una torta squisita su cui c'era scritto 'Buon Compleanno Remus!'. Più tardi li raggiunse anche Sturgis con altri giocatori della squadra di Quidditch.

“Scusa per il ritardo. Comunque auguri!” disse facendogli l'occhiolino. “Sapete che non è una brutta idea quella di festeggiare i compleanni con una festa qui in Sala Comune?” chiese guardandosi intorno. “Potremmo iniziare a farlo per tutti quanti!” 

I ragazzi, che si trovavano vicino a Remus, ascoltarono la conversione e concordarono entusiasti con Sturgis. Poi la festa continuò. Si divertì molto.

Alle 19.00 la festa si interruppe per la cena, ma non appena tutti tornarono in Sala Comune i festeggiamenti continuarono. Qualcuno mise della musica babbana ad alto volume e dei ragazzi del quinto anno iniziarono a ballare. Remus e gli altri non erano abbastanza grandi per stare con tutte quelle persone e così si misero al loro solito angolo per chiacchierare e passare del tempo insieme. 

“E’ strano pensare che tra qualche anno balleremo noi al posto loro.” disse Mary puntando il dito verso il gruppo che ballava.

“Io non vedo l’ora!” esclamò James. “Adesso siamo ancora dei primini e quindi molte cose ancora non possiamo farle, ma tra qualche anno questa scuola sarà nostra!”

“Potter, non ti scaldare troppo.”

“Dico sul serio, Evans. Già ora siamo fantastici, immagina tra tre o quattro anni.”

I due ragazzi ormai avevano preso l'abitudine di chiamarsi per cognome.

“Spero solo che il tuo egocentrismo non aumenti..” Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Troppo tardi.” disse Sirius ridendo dando una pacca sulla spalla all’amico con gli occhiali. La ragazza scosse la testa e poi si girò verso Remus.

“Allora? Ti stai divertendo?” chiese la rossa

“Molto! Grazie a tutti per essere qui, davvero!” il festeggiato sorrise a tutti i suoi amici.

Per le 21.40 tutti quelli che non erano Grifondoro uscirono dalla Sala Comune e così anche Marlene - che abbracciò timidamente Remus e poi si fece accompagnare alla porta da Dorcas - Benjy, Emmeline e Kingsley. Poi i ragazzi, verso le 23.00, salirono nella loro camera e ascoltarono un pò di musica. 

“E adesso il tuo regalo.” disse James porgendogli una busta.

“Non cominciare a dire che non dovevamo farti nulla e cose così, ok?” continuò Sirius.

“Speriamo ti piaccia!” seguì Peter.

Remus guardò i suoi amici, gli sorrise e aprì la busta: all’interno c’era un grosso maglione marrone con una ‘R’ rossa e gialla.

“Mamma pensava fosse una bella idea regalarti qualcosa che possa durare nel tempo, ecco perché è così grande! Dice che noi ragazzi cresciamo velocemente..” spiegò James. 

“E ci sono i colori di Grifondoro. Visto?” chiese Peter tutto eccitato. “Ti piace?”

“Sì, ragazzi! Grazie! Non so quante volte avrò detto ‘grazie’ oggi..” rise e i ragazzi con lui.

Era felice.

-

Dopo circa due settimane festeggiarono pure il compleanno di James - che sorrise più del solito quel giorno - e Lily, per l'occasione, promise che non avrebbe fatto commenti sarcastici su tutto quello che avrebbe detto o fatto il ragazzo: questo fu il suo regalo. I ragazzi invece gli regalarono dei gadgets della sua squadra preferita di Quidditch. 

La trasformazione di quel mese fu orrenda. Per un po' di tempo il lupo sembrava si fosse calmato, ma con l'arrivo di marzo non fece altro che peggiorare. Dovette stare un giorno intero in infermeria e dormire lì. 

Quando tornò dagli altri, vide che si stavano organizzando per il compleanno di Dorcas che sarebbe stato verso la fine di aprile. Ormai tutti nella casa di Grifondoro avevano preso l'abitudine di festeggiare i compleanni e quindi, per questo motivo, quasi ogni settimana c'era una festa. Questa cosa a loro non dispiacque, anzi si divertivano sempre molto. James, grazie a tutte le feste e a Sturgis - che sembrava adorare i ragazzi-, conobbe i componenti della squadra di Quidditch e questa cosa lo rese molto felice: diceva che avere già un buon rapporto con alcuni di loro lo avrebbe aiutato l'anno dopo ad entrare come cercatore. 

Tutto sommato la primavera iniziò con il piede giusto.


	17. Capitolo 17. Stella

Capitolo XVII. Stella

Gli esami erano ormai vicini e da più di qualche settimana i ragazzi studiavano giorno e notte: si incontravano in biblioteca o in Sala Comune e passavano l'intera giornata sui libri. Remus diede una mano in Incantesimi, come Lily in Pozioni; James invece mostrò dei trucchetti per Volo e Marlene e Benjy aiutarono moltissimo con Erbologia. Per le restanti materie si organizzarono in modo che ognuno mettesse del suo e riuscissero a capire il più possibile. Si passarono milioni di appunti e si interrogarono a vicenda. Le domande che faceva Lily erano particolarmente difficili, soprattutto quelle che faceva a James.

“Potter, dimmi le Tre Leggi di Golpalott.”

“Perché a Sirius hai chiesto i Veleni e a me hai chiesto l'argomento più difficile?”

“Perché io sono più bello!” affermò Sirius sorridendo e facendo spallucce. Lily li fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Ho chiesto a Black i Veleni perché l'altro giorno mi ha saputo ripetere le Leggi alla perfezione, mentre tu non mi hai ancora risposto a nulla.”

“Potter, sei davvero una delusione.” schernì il ragazzo dai capelli neri scuotendo la testa.

“Siamo profondamente amareggiati dal tuo comportamento, Potter.” continuò Remus. “Perdonaci Lily. Ci vergogniamo molto per lui.” James guardò i suoi due amici con sguardo interrogativo e poi tornò a guardare la rossa che in quel momento si stava trattenendo dal sorridere. Sirius e Remus si batterono il cinque e risero soddisfatti.

“Scusate, non ho avuto tempo per studiare Pozioni perché ero impegnato ad insegnarvi a volare!” James sbuffò.

“Oh, non prendertela con loro! Stiamo tutti studiando le stesse cose.” Lily sgridò il ragazzo. “Quindi.. vuoi rispondere alla domanda o vado da Mary?”

“No no.” si affrettò a dire lui “ci penso un attimo e ti rispondo.”

“Bravo Potter.” 

“Bravo Potter.” dissero Remus e Sirius all'unisono. James gli lanciò un cuscino e loro risero divertiti.

-

27 maggio 1972

Fuori il clima stava migliorando: il sole splendeva, i rami si stavano riempiendo di fiori e l'aria era più calda. Molte volte infatti i ragazzi preferivano studiare fuori, sotto l'ombra di un grande albero sulla riva del Lago Nero, piuttosto che al chiuso, così da godersi le belle giornate ma allo stesso tempo continuare con lo studio. Le ragazze raramente li seguivano, per paura di distrarsi troppo.

“Ragazzi, voi state riuscendo a studiare Astronomia?” chiese un giorno Remus. I ragazzi annuirono. “Davvero? ” continuò esasperato chiudendo il libro e poggiandolo a terra.

“Cosa non capisci?” domandò Peter che cercava invano di trasformare la sua piuma in una forchetta.

“Tutto!” esclamò disperato. “Non so perché, ma dal libro non riesco a capire nulla.. ho bisogno di vedere le cose per capirle.” si sdraiò sull'erba e sospirò.

“Rem, tu sei intelligentissimo. Vedrai che ce la farai.” James cercò di consolarlo mentre era impegnato a leggere il suo libro di Pozioni.

“Ho un brutto presentimento.”

“Non dire cavolate! Il brutto presentimento dovresti averlo per Volo, non per le altre materie!” tutti quanti risero alla frase di James. Aveva ragione: Remus era impedito per il Volo.

“A qualcuno di voi va di venire con me alla Torre di Astronomia stasera?” Remus si sedette e guardò speranzoso i suoi compagni.

“Scusa amico, io e James siamo stati incastrati da Lily stasera. Dobbiamo ripassare Pozioni.” disse Peter. James sorrise sotto i baffi senza farsi notare. “E poi, a meno che non ti accompagni Nick-Senza-Testa, non puoi salire alla Torre.”

“Hai ragione.” Remus sospirò e si sdraiò ancora.

“A meno che..” tutti si girarono verso James.

“Cosa?” chiese Sirius.

“Andiamo in camera.” il ragazzo con gli occhiali si alzò. “Devo farvi vedere una cosa.”

In silenzio percorsero tutto il Castello e una volta nei dormitori Remus, Sirius e Peter guardarono James. 

“Mio padre me lo ha dato nella speranza che lo usassi per fare cose buone e aiutare un amico in difficoltà mi sembra un'ottima motivazione.” si fermò e guardò i suoi amici. Poi si girò, aprì il suo baule e prese una grande scatola. 

“James, mi stai mettendo ansia. Cosa c'è là dentro?” domandò Sirius. James tolse il coperchio dalla scatola e prese un grande pezzo di tessuto viola con dei disegni oro, sembrava quasi un tappeto o una coperta.

“Cos'è?” Peter stava morendo dalla curiosità.

“Un mantello.” rispose James.

“Carino.. hai deciso di cambiare look?” Sirius sembrava confuso.

“Guardate.” James sorrise e poi si mise il mantello sulle spalle. I ragazzi rimasero a bocca aperta. La testa di James stava fluttuando nell'aria mentre il resto del corpo - che era stato coperto dal mantello - era come sparito. “Questo è il Mantello dell'Invisibilità!”

“Non pensavo esistesse davvero!” esclamò Peter scioccato.

“Esatto, pensavo fosse solo una leggenda!” continuò Sirius.

“Invece no!” il corpo di James comparse nuovamente. “Adesso sai come andare alla Torre di Astronomia senza essere visto.” disse passando il mantello a Remus.

“Cosa? James, sei sicuro?” chiese lui prendendolo con cautela.

“Certo! Altrimenti non te lo avrei nemmeno fatto vedere.. Mi fido di te e so che ne hai bisogno, perciò fanne buon uso!” il ragazzo occhialuto si alzò gli occhiali e sorrise soddisfatto. “E anche oggi ho salvato il mondo!” si lanciò sul letto ancora sorridente.

-

“Penso che qualcuno dovrebbe andare con Rem.” constatò a bassa voce Sirius a cena. “Farlo andare da solo è un rischio.”

“Hai ragione, ma stasera io e Pete dobbiamo stare qui per ripassare Pozioni con la Evans.” disse James facendo spallucce. Non si capiva se fosse dispiaciuto o meno.

“Sir, non sei obbligato..” 

“Figurati! Lo faccio volentieri, Rem!” Sirius tranquillizzò Remus. “E poi io sono molto bravo in Astronomia. Potrei effettivamente aiutarti!” sorrise e tornò sul suo piatto di patate.

-

Alle 23.55 i due ragazzi cominciarono a prepararsi: presero un libro di Astronomia, delle piume, dei fogli di pergamena e una mappa e li infilarono in una sacca. Erano pronti. Si misero vicini e si coprirono con il mantello. James e Peter erano ancora in Sala Comune con Lily, Dorcas e Mary quando Remus e Sirius scesero dai dormitori. Remus pensò fosse strano camminare senza essere visti, ed era sicuro che l'amico pensasse la stessa identica cosa. Uscirono senza problemi e in silenzio camminarono per il castello. Solitamente andavano alla Torre di Astronomia una volta a settimana, di notte ed erano sempre accompagnati dal fantasma di Grifondoro, perciò nessuno si impegnò realmente per imparare il tragitto. Sirius infatti, per evitare di perdersi, teneva in una mano la mappa e nell'altra la bacchetta con cui faceva luce, mentre Remus manteneva il mantello dato che era il più alto. Dopo circa 10 minuti arrivarono alla Torre: stettero un po' sotto il mantello per vedere se arrivasse qualcuno e quando furono sicuri di essere da soli annuirono e se lo tolsero di dosso. Per tutto quel tempo il cuore di Remus battè all'impazzata dall'agitazione, ma non appena si scoprirono fece un respiro di sollievo e il battito si stabilizzò. Il compagno fece lo stesso.

“L'abbiamo fatto davvero?” chiese Sirius eccitato.

“Dio, sì!” scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ok dai, siamo venuti qui per un motivo, perciò mettiamoci a lavoro.” 

E così Sirius aiutò Remus: stesero il mantello per terra, si sedettero, presero il libro e i fogli, fecero luce con le bacchette e ripassarono tutto quanto. 

_È sempre stato così bravo in Astronomia?_

Remus si accorse solo in quel momento della bravura del ragazzo in quella materia. 

“Tu sei riuscito a capire tutte queste cose dalla Professoressa Sinistra? Io penso che non spieghi molto bene..”

“Oh no. Tutte queste cose già le sapevo.”

“Davvero?”

“Non per mia scelta, ma comunque sì. Mia madre è fissata con l'astronomia.. mi ha dato anche il nome di una stella.”

“Oh e quale?”

“Ti faccio vedere. Sdraiati.” i due ragazzi si sdraiarono con la faccia rivolta verso il cielo. “La vedi quella stella luminosa?” il braccio di Sirius puntava in alto.

“Ehm, non proprio.”

“Aspetta..” Sirius si avvicinò a Remus, gli prese il braccio e lo alzò in direzione della stella. “Adesso la vedi?”

“Sì! Ora sì!” esclamò felice.

“Ecco, quella è la stella Sirio, una stella bianca che fa parte della costellazione del Cane Maggiore.” entrambi abbassarono le braccia.

“È una cosa figa!”

“Suppongo di sì.” fece spallucce. Sembrava pensieroso.

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.” Remus girò la testa verso l'amico disteso al suo fianco che guardava il cielo scuro.

“Penso solo alla mia famiglia.. non voglio tornare a casa. Vorrei rimanere qui con voi per sempre.” disse annuendo, poi guardò Remus e sorrise delicatamente. 

_I suoi occhi sono luminosi quasi quanto le stelle._

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo ma sarebbe stato strano, perciò si tenne per sé quel pensiero e lo spostò in un angolo della testa. 

_Alla fine è solo una semplice constatazione/un dato di fatto: Sirius ha degli occhi molto belli. E lo invidio per questo. Tutto qui._

Remus sorrise all'amico.

“Già.” e tornò a guardare il cielo. Il giorno successivo ci sarebbe stata la luna piena e stranamente non si sentiva nervoso o irritato in quel momento.

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.” Sirius continuava a guardare Remus.

“Stessa cosa.” guardò nuovamente l'amico. “Vorrei poter rimanere qui per sempre.”

“Due dodicenni che vogliono passare il resto della vita a scuola.. che strana cosa!” esclamò Sirius ridendo. Si sedette.

“Vero, è molto strano..” e risero ancora. “Comunque grazie per l'aiuto, signor Black.” si mise a sedere pure lui e fece una sorta di inchino.

“Sempre al suo servizio, signor Lupin.” ricambiò l'inchino e continuarono a ridere.

“Sarà meglio andare.” disse Remus alzandosi in piedi.

“Peccato si sta meglio qui che in camera con Peter che russa come non mai!” esclamò Sirius scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Sai che russi pure tu?”

“Davvero?” aveva uno sguardo preoccupato.

“In realtà, tutti noi lo facciamo.” constatò Remus alzando le spalle.

“Ok, appena arrivo in camera mi scuso con Peter.” 

“Però hai ragione: Peter russa tantissimo.” 

“Vero?” e scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.


	18. Capitolo 18. Ultimo giorno

Capitolo XIII. Ultimo giorno

Con l'arrivo di giugno arrivarono anche gli esami. L'agitazione era nell'aria. 

Il primo esame che affrontarono fu Trasfigurazione: dovettero trasformare una rana in una tazzina da tè e poi rispondere a delle domande. 

“Quella povera tazzina aveva ancora gli occhi.. verrò sicuramente bocciato!” esclamò Peter dandosi piccole botte sulla testa con un libro.

Il secondo giorno ebbero Erbologia e Volo: nella prima materia dovettero piantare un Puffagiolo e fare un test a crocette e nella seconda dovettero dimostrare controllo nella partenza e nell'atterraggio e saper volare tra degli ostacoli.

Grazie ai preziosi consigli di Marlene, tutti riuscirono a piantare la pianta senza nessun problema; gli aiuti di James invece non bastarono per far fare a Remus un bell'esame di Volo.

Il mercoledì fu il turno di Pozioni - dove dovettero ricreare una Pozione Levitante e parlare delle Tre Leggi di Golpalott e di come creare un antidoto - e di Incantesimi - dove dovettero eseguire una serie di incantesimi uno dopo l'altro-. 

“Sapevo avrebbe chiesto le Leggi! Visto Potter? Ho fatto bene a fartele ripetere fino alla nausea.” disse Lily fieramente. “Severus aveva ragione. Lumacorno è fissato con quell'argomento!”

Il quarto giorno, per Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, scrissero un tema sulle Creature Oscure e poi provarono a scacciare un Molliccio. 

“Continuo a non capire perché il tuo Molliccio sia una Luna, Rem.” 

“Oh, ehm.. per una storia dell'orrore che mi ha raccontato mio padre da piccolino.”

E per finire, il venerdì mattina fecero un test sulla Prima Guerra Magica per Storia della Magia e la sera fecero l'esame di Astronomia.

“Sirius, non so davvero come ringraziarti. Senza il tuo aiuto avrei scritto solo il mio nome sulla pergamena.”

“Ti manderò il conto a casa, non preoccuparti.” rispose Sirius in modo ironico.

Remus affrontò tutti gli esami con molta tranquillità (tralasciando quello di Volo, ovviamente).

_Le sessioni di studio matto fatte con le ragazze sono servite a qualcosa!_

Una volta terminati gli esami iniziarono le vacanze: gli studenti sarebbero rimasti ad Hogwarts ancora per più di due settimane e poi, per la fine del mese, sarebbero ritornati dalle proprie famiglie. Remus aveva tanta voglia di vedere i suoi genitori, ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre. Sapeva che gli sarebbero mancati molto i suoi compagni e il pensiero di poter dare fastidio a sua madre e a suo padre lo faceva sentire terribilmente in colpa. Avrebbe avuto due trasformazioni durante l'estate - entrambe verso la fine del mese - e si chiedeva come si sarebbero organizzati. 

_Preferirei rimanere qui, da solo, piuttosto che scomodare i miei genitori e non fargli godere le vacanze._

Fortunatamente però, ebbe poco tempo per pensare a tutte quelle cose. Tutti i giorni lui e gli altri si inventavano attività da fare e, grazie al buon umore che regnava sovrano, le risate erano sempre garantite. Sfruttarono le belle giornate per giocare con l'acqua a riva del Lago Nero e usarono il mantello dell'Invisibilità di James per girare di notte per il Castello ed esplorarlo in tutta la sua grandezza: scoprirono, nascondigli, scorciatoie e soprattutto un posto, al quinto piano, che nominarono 'Roccaforte'. Per arrivarci non era semplice: prima di tutto, si doveva aspettare che le scale di fermassero in un determinato punto - e questo accadeva ogni 5 minuti-; una volta arrivati su un pianerottolo, c'erano da una parte una serie di specchi che deformavano le figure e dall'altra un dipinto con quattro ragazzi che chiedevano una parola d'ordine - 'libertà' -; detta la parola d'ordine, uno degli specchi si apriva e si entrava in una grande stanza dove quasi tutto era di colore viola. C'erano diversi divanetti, un tavolo rotondo con delle sedie, dei manichini con delle uniformi e un camino con sopra un arazzo su cui c'era scritto: 

'O ancora Dragonviola,

la libertà nella scelta personale,

nessun rivale o nemica bestiola,

tutti sotto un colore e un animale,

che tu sia coraggioso, ambizioso, intelligente o paziente,

qui puoi sostare nel tuo doposcuola'.

Scoprirono così una Casata fatta apposta per gli studenti: c'era una vera e propria Sala Comune, un fantasma di nome Ulrick e inoltre una grande camera con 7 letti a baldacchino. 

“Se questo è quello che siamo riusciti a trovare in due settimane, figuriamoci cosa potremmo scoprire in un anno.” disse James entusiasta.

“Se iniziassimo a segnare tutti i cambiamenti delle scale e dove portano ogni volta sarebbe utile..” fece notare Remus.

“Rem, sei un genio!” esclamò Sirius. “Ragazzi, dovremmo farlo veramente.” guardò i compagni.

“Sì, ma è un lavoraccio..” Peter aveva una faccia incerta.

“Sarebbe per una buona causa.”

“Non lo so James. Non mi sembra un'ottima idea.. Preferirei rimanere in Sala Comune e stare tranquillo.”

“Hai tutta l'estate per pensarci, Pete. Se poi non vorrai esplorare in lungo e in largo questo enorme castello con i tuoi amici, allora potrai rimanere alla Torre di Grifondoro da solo.. senza di noi..” James fece spallucce. Remus e Sirius accennarono un sorriso divertito.

“Ma così non è giusto! A voi tutto il divertimento e a me niente!” protestò il piccoletto.

“Sei tu che hai appena detto che preferiresti rimanere in Sala Comune, non noi.” disse Remus in tono pacato.

“Ma, ma..” Peter balbettò.

“Peggio per te, Pete! Non sai cosa ti perderai!” Sirius, ancora sorridente, si sdraiò a pancia in su sopra un divanetto viola con le braccia dietro la testa.

“Uff, e va bene, verrò con voi!” esclamò Peter esasperato.

“Non te ne pentirai amico.” James sorrise.

Peter borbottò qualcosa mentre si sedette su una poltrona e gli altri risero.

-

30 giugno 1972

Remus non pensava sarebbe stato così strano salutare i suoi compagni: sapeva che si sarebbero mancati a vicenda, ma erano maschi, perciò tra di loro non ci furono particolari manifestazioni d'affetto, mentre le ragazze, poco prima di scendere dal treno, vennero nello scompartimento dei ragazzi e abbracciarono Remus.

“Non capisco perché ogni volta abbracciate solamente lui.” 

“Sei geloso, Sirius?” chiese Dorcas curiosa.

“Ehm, sì!” e tutte loro risero.

“Remus è una bella persona e un amico speciale: si merita tutti gli abbracci che gli diamo.” disse Lily. Remus, nel frattempo, sorrideva imbarazzato.

“Quindi, per essere abbracciati da voi, dobbiamo meritarcelo?” 

“Esatto, Potter!” Lily sorrise soddisfatta, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi fece per uscire. James la guardò e sorrise. “Comunque, a parte tutto, mi mancherete ragazzi.. Ci vediamo a settembre!”

Anche le altre ragazze salutarono i quattro ragazzi e poi, insieme, si allontanarono.

“Fatevi sentire eh!” esclamò James poco dopo guardando i suoi amici.

“Io non so come funziona la posta via gufo dalla Francia.” Peter sarebbe andato in Francia per le vacanze.

“Ed io probabilmente sarò segregato in casa. Mi farò sentire solo se mi sarà permesso farlo.” rispose Sirius alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Rem? Tu invece?” domandò il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

“Oh, io non so ancora cosa farò con i miei. E comunque non ho un gufo..”

“Ti farò cercare dal mio, non preoccuparti!” 

Trascorsero tutto il viaggio a chiacchierare, a mangiare dolci e a giocare a Scacchi Magici.

_Dio, quanto mi mancheranno!_

Mancavano cinque minuti e sarebbero arrivati a Londra. 

“Bene, adesso farò come Remus e vi ringrazierò: grazie per quest'anno ragazzi. Mi sono divertito molto.” disse James. Passò le mani fra i capelli e imbarazzato sorrise e si alzò gli occhiali.

“Mi spiace James ma i ringraziamenti li sa fare meglio Rem.. comunque grazie a voi.” Sirius fece spallucce accennando un sorriso. “E se mai foste a Londra fatemelo sapere in qualche modo! Magari riesco ad uscire di casa per qualche ora e ci possiamo incontrare.”

“Questa è una bella idea! Potremmo vederci tutti a Diagon Alley prima che inizi la scuola!” esclamò James.

“Per me va benissimo. Io mi fermerò a Londra non appena tornerò dalla Francia.” disse Peter.

“Perfetto! Contiamo pure su di te, signor Lupin!” Sirius puntò il dito verso Remus. 

“Vedrò cosa posso fare, signor Black.” 

“Bravo ragazzo!” Sirius annuì soddisfatto.

Cinque minuti dopo il treno si fermò. I ragazzi si alzarono dai loro posti e in silenzio recuperarono tutte le loro cose. Prima di scendere dal vagone, James si girò verso gli amici sorrise.

“Ci vediamo a settembre, ragazzi!” fece l'occhiolino e si perse nella folla.

“Beh, buone vacanze ragazzi! Spero di divertirmi in Francia..” e scese anche Peter.

“Signor Lupin, è stato un piacere.” Sirius si girò verso Remus, sorrise e fece un piccolo inchino.

“Il piacere è stato mio, signor Black.” disse Remus abbassando leggermente il busto, poi sorrise a Sirius e insieme saltarono sul pavimento del binario. 


	19. Capitolo 19. Estate 1972

Capitolo XIX. Estate 1972

  
  


Estate 1972

Fu un'estate particolarmente tranquilla. A differenza degli altri anni, Hope e Lyall decisero di trascorrere le vacanze come una normale famiglia: riuscirono a comprare una casa al mare - a Blackpool Sands - e Remus si divertì con i genitori, visitò il posto e imparò a nuotare. Non era mai stato così tanto vicino al mare - lo aveva sempre e solo visto da lontano - e ne rimase piacevolmente sorpreso. Anche se l'acqua era fredda e tirava costantemente vento, non poteva non stare sempre dentro l'oceano e farsi lunghe nuotate; scoprì anche che adorava stare sotto il sole. Una cosa che invece non sopportava era dover stare senza maglia, perché ciò implicava mettere in mostra tutti i segni e le cicatrici collezionate nel tempo, ma fortunatamente il posto non era molto affollato, perciò poche persone fecero caso al ragazzo e ai tagli su tutta la pelle. Fu felice anche di come gestirono le trasformazioni di luglio e agosto. La casa in cui alloggiavano era appartata e lontana dalla vita mondana della città e così, durante le notti di luna piena, Remus si rinchiudeva nel seminterrato - protetto da incantesimi fatti dal padre - e riusciva a trasformarsi senza preoccuparsi di poter spaventare qualcuno nelle vicinanze. Purtroppo però il giorno seguente si svegliava sempre distrutto, pieno di ferite ed esausto non faceva altro che dormire. 

_ Quanto mi manca Madama Chips e la sua pozione miracolosa! _

L'irrequietezza del lupo stava peggiorando e Remus non sapeva come comportarsi a riguardo, per questo aveva deciso che, una volta tornato ad Hogwarts, avrebbe sfruttato l'enorme biblioteca per fare delle ricerche sui lupi mannari.

_ Dopotutto so poco niente. Scoprire qualcosa in più non farà di certo male.  _

In fin dei conti passò una bella estate con i genitori, ma sentiva terribilmente la mancanza dei suoi amici. Pensava spesso a loro: sperava che James non si stesse annoiando troppo, che Peter stesse trovando la Francia bella e che Sirius stesse bene in quella famiglia di matti. Il solo pensiero che uno dei tre potesse star male lo tormentava. 

Un giorno, verso l'inizio di agosto, arrivò un gufo. 

_ ‘Caro Remus,  _ _   
_ _ Come stai? Spero tu stia passando delle buone vacanze! Qui tutto bene, anche se senza di voi mi annoio un po'.  _ _   
_ _ Non so quando ti arriverà questa lettera, comunque sono riuscito a sentire sia Sirius che Peter: Sirius sta impazzendo, mi ha detto che non vede l'ora che finisca l'estate, e Peter ha avuto un'intossicazione alimentare per aver mangiato troppo pesce, ma si è ripreso subito.  _ _   
_ _ Pensavamo di incontrarci a Diagon Alley qualche giorno prima di partire (il 28 agosto) così compriamo tutto quello che ci serve e allo stesso tempo passiamo un po' di tempo insieme. Peter ha detto che c'è, mentre Sirius ne dubito - l'hanno praticamente segregato in camera, è stato già un miracolo ricevere una lettera - quindi penso che con lui ci vedremo direttamente sul treno.  _ _   
_ _ Tu ci saresti? Spero di sì! Fammi sapere!  _ _   
_ _ Attendo con ansia l'inizio della scuola!  _ _   
_ _ Tuo, James.  _ _   
_ _ PS. Il gufo ha l'ordine di rimanere fino a quando non gli darai una lettera di risposta.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Caro James,  _ _   
_ _ Che bello sentirti! Io sto bene! Sono al mare con i miei. Qui è tutto stupendo, ma anche io senza di voi non mi diverto molto.  _ _   
_ _ Mi spiace tanto sia per l'intossicazione di Peter che per Sirius: appena torneremo a scuola lo tireremo su di morale!  _ _   
_ _ Ad ogni modo il 28 ci sono! Come vogliamo organizzarci?  _ _   
_ _ Aspetto tue notizie.  _ _   
_ _ Tuo, Remus.  _ _   
_ _ PS. Il gufo è stato bravissimo!’ _

_ ‘Caro Remus,  _ _   
_ _ Sono felice che tu riesca a venire!  _ _   
_ _ Ho provato a contattare Sirius ma senza successo.. spero solo stia bene.  _ _   
_ _ Per il 28 direi di incontrarci per pranzo - verso le 12.00 - così mangiamo qualcosa al Paiolo Magico e poi andiamo a comprare il materiale per la scuola. Che ne dici?  _ _   
_ _ Appena ho la tua conferma, avviso anche Pete.  _ _   
_ _ Tuo, James.  _ _   
_ _ PS. Il mio gufo è fantastico! Peccato che quando è tornato da casa di Sirius era tutto agitato e impaurito. Chissà cosa gli hanno fatto.’ _

_ ‘Caro James,  _ _   
_ _ Sirius è forte. Starà sicuramente tenendo testa alla sua orrenda famiglia, ne sono sicuro!  _ _   
_ _ Comunque mi sembra un'ottima idea! Allora ci vediamo il 28 agosto alle 12.00 davanti al Paiolo Magico.  _ _   
_ _ Non vedo l'ora che ricominci la scuola!  _ _   
_ _ Tuo, Remus.  _ _   
_ _ PS. Mi spiace per il tuo gufo! Nel tempo che è stato qui l'ho accarezzato e l'ho consolato.’ _

Remus era preoccupato. Non si avevano notizie di Sirius da più di un mese e la storia del gufo lo allarmò parecchio: che razza di gente tratta così un animale? Che razza di gente rinchiude in camera il proprio figlio per tutta l'estate? Remus nei confronti della famiglia dell'amico ha da sempre nutrito un forte risentimento, ed era sicuro che sarebbe solo aumentato col tempo. Sperava con tutto se stesso che, a prescindere dalla situazione scomoda, Sirius stesse bene. Cercò anche di non pensarci, ma sfortunatamente l'argomento era un pensiero fisso nella sua testa. Ne parlò anche con i genitori.

“Sapete, nel Mondo Magico la casa di appartenenza è molto importante, ti fa capire chi hai di fronte.. e per molti, mantenere la tradizione di essere smistati nella casa di famiglia è fondamentale.” spiegò Lyall una sera mentre erano a cena.

“A me sembrano enormi sciocchezze.” disse Hope scuotendo la testa indignata. 

“In che senso, cara?”

“Posso anche capire la divisione in case, ma farne una questione di vita o di morte, a mio parere, è esagerato. Quel povero ragazzo è stato chiuso in casa per tutta l'estate perché è stato smistato in Grifondoro piuttosto che in Serpeverde.. è una follia!”

“Sono d'accordo con te, Hope. Sfortunatamente però il Mondo Magico funziona così.” il padre fece spallucce.

“Beh, fatemi dire che funziona molto male. Limitare la vita di un ragazzo per una motivazione del genere è da matti! Tutti hanno il diritto di essere liberamente ciò che sono - Grifondoro o qualsiasi altra cosa - senza essere discriminati! Il mondo è bello perché è vario, se fossimo tutti uguali sarebbe una noia assurda!” esclamò Hope alzandosi dalla sedia per iniziare a sparecchiare. “E non fatemi parlare di quell'assurda guerra! Purosangue.. pfft, cosa devono sentire le mie povere orecchie!”

Remus seguì la madre e insieme cominciarono a togliere tutte le posate, i piatti e i bicchieri dal tavolo, mentre Lyall si avvicinò alla moglie, le diede un lieve bacio, accese la radio e uscì dalla cucina per andare in salotto a guardare la televisione: sapeva che la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento era lasciare Hope da sola con i suoi pensieri e la musica.

“Sei preoccupato per il tuo amico?” chiese la madre mentre passava al ragazzo un piatto da asciugare.

“Un po'. Mi spiace che stia passando delle brutte vacanze.”

“Magari l'anno prossimo possiamo far venire qui i tuoi amici. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Sarebbe bello, ma non possiamo.” Remus scosse la testa deluso.

“Oh beh, parleremo con i genitori e li convinceremo. Non preoccuparti.” 

“No, non per quello..”

Hope guardò il figlio confusa. Quando capì a cosa si stava riferendo, si asciugò di fretta le mani e gliele mise sulle guance. Si chinò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Remus, il fatto che tu sia un lupo mannaro non deve limitarti. Ok? Questa è una condizione che fortunatamente ti blocca solo per qualche giorno, non per intere settimane o per mesi.. e soprattutto non ti definisce. È vero, sei un lupo mannaro, ma solo durante le notti di luna piena; il resto del tempo invece sei un fantastico ragazzo, che deve assolutamente continuare a vivere la sua vita senza farsi strani problemi. È chiaro?” Remus annuì e la madre ritornò dritta. “Bene, quindi: l'anno prossimo chiediamo ai tuoi amici di unirsi a noi?”

“Direi di sì.” disse il ragazzo sorridendo alla donna.

“Perfetto! Con un po' di organizzazione nulla è impossibile.” Hope fece l'occhiolino a Remus e poi continuarono a lavare ed ad asciugare i piatti con Elton John in sottofondo.

  
  



End file.
